No Matter What
by mandalou52
Summary: Based off an aesthetically pleasing photo and prompt (from Max): Maya, while trying a relationship with Lucas, throws morals out the window and spends the night with Josh. She keeps both boys a secret from each other. Going on dates with Lucas in the day, and visiting (and sleeping over with) Josh at night. (Part 3 is M rated -forewarning)
1. Chapter 1

No Matter What

Maya sat at her desk, her laptop open, finger strumming aimlessly against the keyboard. "Bored… I'm so bored… I've never been so bored…" She hummed to herself.

As if on cue, her computer dinged, alerting her to a new message.

 _'Good morning.'_

Maya smiled. ' _Good morning.'_

 _'How's your morning going?'_

 _'Oh ya know, just saving the world… or destroying it. You decide.'_

 _'Hahaha, while I would like to say saving, I know you, Hart.'_

 _':) So well.'_

Maya smiled to herself, her day had just immediately gotten better.

 _'Got any plans this weekend?'_

 _'Gonna be pretty chill. Clean the apartment. Yay.'_

 _'Gross. What are you doing tonight?'_

Maya paused. What was she doing tonight? ' _Nothing._ _You?'_

 _'Well… I was going to fix dinner, buttttt cooking for one is kind of a drag.'_

 _'Hey, you know what? I think I know someone who eats dinner!'_

 _'Oh do you?'_

 _'I might.'_ Maya's grin hadn't left her face. There was something about talking to him that immediately put her in a good mood. Their banter was so natural and easy.

 _'Come over.'_ He finally requested.

 _'Oh… I don't know, Josh…'_

 _'Come over.'_ He repeated. ' _Please.'_

Maya laughed to herself. ' _Alright.'_

She was making a habit out of this. It started out as nothing, they ran into each other over the summer, Josh having recently moved back into the city for work. They exchanged information, and suddenly, talking to each other every day was their norm. Then, one night Josh suggested they go get drinks. And they did. And it was nothing. And then they had drinks again, and it was nothing… until Josh grabbed Maya's hand, lacing his fingers with her. Volts of electricity shot through both of them as they connected.

Maya's feelings for Josh never waned over the years, she just moved them to the back burner, knowing they were living separate lives. But when the universe threw them back into each other's orbits, they both felt an undeniable pull toward the other. They began making plans after work more and more frequently, their bodies getting closer each time, hands moving to knees, to waists, to thighs. Maya's cheeks flushed just thinking about it.

As much fire they felt between one another, they managed to never cross that line. _That line_. Some invisible concept that neither stated, but both understood. This was new though, Maya had never been to Josh's apartment before. Their home lives essentially separate from what they were doing.

Maya was pulled from her thoughts as her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey you,"

Maya bit her lip at the sound of his voice. "Hey,"

"How's your day going?" He asked.

"Pretty good…"

"You want to get dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Ah… I actually have to work late tonight… I'm sorry."

"Awe, that's okay. Want me to _bring_ you dinner?" He suggested, ever the gentleman.

"Nah," Maya shook her head. "I've got stuff here…" Her voice trailed off as her computer dinged, alerting her to a new message.

 _'I'm already counting down.'_

Maya's cheeks flushed. So was she.

"Okay, well if you change your mind, let me know."

"Sure thing."

"Well… I'll let you get back to it. Don't stay too late, Maya."

Maya smiled, "I won't"

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Lucas." She said.

Maya and Lucas ran into each other earlier this Spring, their chemistry palpable. He was the same Lucas from high school, a sweet southern boy stuck in the big city. And Maya was the very same Maya, giving him no breaks, keeping him on his toes every minute. There was something about being around each other they they couldn't deny.

After trying in high school, then again in college, Riley and Lucas found that they were, as Maya had discovered in high school, more like brother and sister; no time or distance was changing that. Maya never made a move on Lucas, though. Riley was still her best friend, and it seemed like a continually fresh wound Maya never wanted to bother. But late last year, Riley fell in love, and she fell hard. Charlie Gardner had called it, what felt like a hundred years ago. It was Farkle. It had always been Farkle. He was there for Riley every time her heart broke, he was there for every victory, every letdown. It had always been Farkle. And after Riley missed out on what she thought was her dream job, it was Farkle who was there to help pick her back up and keep her moving.

So when Lucas and Maya finally ran into each in the Spring, there was nothing stopping them from finally giving _them_ a shot.

 _'Come over.'_ Josh sent later in the afternoon.

Maya laughed, ' _I am coming over.'_

 _'Come over now.'_

Maya's heart was racing. She wanted nothing more than to go to Josh's house right then. ' _I am still at work. And unlike some people, I have to stay until 5.'_

Josh had a schedule Maya particularly envied. He was able to leave at 1 on Mondays and Fridays. How he managed that, she still wasn't sure. She internally chalked it up to his incomparable charm.

 _'Jealous?'_

 _'You have no idea.'_

 _'Come on. Just leave a little early. I want your help with dinner.'_

 _'Josh.'_ Maya laughed while she was typing. ' _You know I can't do that. My boss is an asshole.'_

 _'Hmm… one moment.'_

Maya stared at her computer confused. _What_? She thought. After not hearing back from Josh for a few minutes, she redirected her attention to the emails she had yet to address for the day.

"Ms. Hart,"

Maya looked up from her computer to see her boss's assistant standing in her doorway. "Hey, Justin." She smiled.

"You can go ahead and take the rest of the day off." He told her with a nod.

"Um…" Maya said, confusion written all over her face. "I still have - -"

Justin shrugged. "I don't know, I would just do it before he changes his mind."

"Okay..." Maya said confused.

Justin laughed. "Hey,I don't know. He just told me to come give you the rest of the day. Happy Friday?"

"Okay…" Maya said, still unsure of what was happening. She glanced back at her computer, and saw a new message waiting for her.

 _'Done.'_ Was all it read.

A huge smile spread across Maya's face and she shook her head in disbelief.

 _'What did you do?'_ She asked.

 _'Come. Over.'_

Maya smiled at the screen. It was fun to mess with him a little. She didn't reply.

 _'8th and W 14th. Third floor.'_

Maya laughed. ' _Settle down, Boing. I'm on my way.'_

Maya arrived at Josh's apartment just shy of 4pm. "Josh?" She asked buzzing what she hoped was his apartment.

"Maya! Come on up!" He sounded excited as he let her in.

Maya made her way up to the third floor and smiled when she saw Josh standing outside his door. "Hey you."

"Hey you," He repeated in one breath.

Maya could feel her pulse racing.

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya's waist, pulling her into him.

Maya inhaled a shaky breath at their contact. She looked up at him, their faces inches away from one another.

"I'm glad you're here," He smiled, gently cupping the side of her face.

Maya closed her eyes at his touch.

"Come on," Josh said pulling back, grabbing Maya's hand.

Maya practically groaned as Josh moved away from their embrace. _This was going to be a long night,_ she thought. She inhaled deeply walking into his apartment. "It smells so good in here, what are you cooking?"

Josh smiled a bit of a crooked smile at her, "I've been working all day,"

"What is it?" Maya asked looking around the kitchen.

Josh pulled the oven door open, pulling out the cooking dish, the smell that was marinating the apartment flooding out from behind the closed door.

"Mmmm, roast," Maya smiled. "Wait, what did you need my help with?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh, nothing. I just really needed to see you." Josh said honestly. "Wine?" He asked holding up a glass.

"Of course," Maya nodded, pulling herself up onto the counter.

Josh poured her a glass.

Maya almost instantly relaxed with a single drink. "Oh, hey! Also, what did you tell my boss?" She asked puzzled.

"I said you had spent the entire weekend in the hospital with your grandmother who wasn't expected to make it through the afternoon."

"Josh!" Maya gasped swatting at him.

"Stop it. Of course I didn't say that." He smiled.

Maya tilted her head in confusion.

"It's Friday, three hours isn't going to kill them." Josh told her, still evasively.

Maya raised an eyebrow.

"God, you're beautiful," Josh exhaled, shaking his head slightly.

Maya looked down slightly and blushed.

Josh stepped closer to Maya, his hands immediately wrapping around her waist. "What was I ever thinking?" He whispered shaking his head.

Maya smiled to herself and took another drink of her wine. "Three years, Boing." She reminded him.

"None of that matters." He said without missing a beat.

"Oh, I know this." Maya nodded, a teasing smile on her lips.

"You're absolutely all I think about, Maya."

Maya couldn't help the flush that made its way up her cheeks. Josh's hands were rubbing her waist gently. She nodded slightly. She could see her chest moving deeply with every breath she was taking, her heartbeat increasing with every word Josh spoke.

Josh gently grabbed the glass out of Maya's hand and set it on the counter next to her.

"Hey," Maya frowned.

Josh's lips interrupted Maya's protest, his hands holding her face gently as his lips finally made contact with hers.

Maya completely gave in to Josh's kiss, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as their kiss deepened.

Josh pulled back slightly, "I'm not going to sleep with you, Maya," He told her.

Maya's brows pulled together in confusion. _Then what are we doing?_ She questioned.

"Not yet." He finished and buried his hand into Maya's mess of blonde waves as he pulled her back in for another deep kiss.

Maya sighed into their kiss, willing to take what she could get at this point. Her heart soared, this was everything she had been waiting for, and she was not disappointed.

Years of pent up sexual tensions soared through both of their bodies as Josh lifted Maya off the counter carrying her back to his room.

Maya pulled back momentarily. "What are you doing?"

Josh looked at her confused.

"I thought you said…"

"Shut up, Maya," Josh laughed and gently laid her down on his bed.

Maya's heart was on hyper-drive. She could hardly think straight, and then Josh took his shirt off. She practically groaned finally seeing him shirtless.

Josh raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Or she actually groaned.

"Come here," Josh whispered hovering over Maya continuing to kiss her with everything he had been holding back for years.

Maya began reaching for the hem of her shirt, keeping their lips connected.

Josh gently grabbed Maya's hands. "You don't have to, Maya," he told her.

Maya's eyes were dark as she looked up at him.

"Don't," Josh said shaking his head. "This is perfect," he said rubbing his hand across Maya's exposed neck and collarbone up to her cheeks. He immediately began kissing her again.

Maya stopped doing what she _thought_ Josh wanted and instead stayed in the moment with him. The feeling of her hands on his back, of his lips on her neck, everything was perfect.

Before either of them noticed it, the sun had gone down. They had no concept of anything around them except for each other.

Dinner was all but forgotten.

"Stay with me tonight, Maya," Josh finally asked.

Maya looked up at the brunette, her eyes wide, her breathing heavy.

"Stay with me tonight," He repeated.

Maya swallowed hard, and for the first time that evening, Lucas crossed her mind.

"Come on," Josh tried to coax her as he ran his hands through her hair.

Her mind was telling her no, this was a bad idea, she was with Lucas. But her heart was telling her this was everything. _This_ is where she belonged.

Maya woke up the following morning next to a still shirtless Josh. She smiled slightly to herself. He was facedown, his head turned to the side, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone alerting her to a new message. Maya quietly slipped out of the bed and walked across the room to her phone.

Lucas.

 _'Hey beautiful. I hope you didn't stay at work too late last night. I really want to see you today. I have to work tomorrow, I thought maybe we could go to Central Park or something?'_

Maya chewed on her bottom lip reading the text message.

"What're you doing up already?" Josh asked groggily from the bed looking at Maya.

Maya's eyes snapped up from her phone and she smiled taking in Josh's bare chest once again. _That's never going to get old_. She thought.

"You know what?" Josh asked walking toward her.

"What?" Maya asked clicking her phone off and setting it back on the dresser behind her.

"My shirt…" He said eyeing Maya up and down. "Looks way better on you." He finished and began kissing her exposed collarbone.

Maya's eyes closed and her head instinctively fell back as Josh's lips made contact with her skin. She laced her hands through Josh's hair. "Mmm," she warned, feeling him begin to suck on her exposed skin.

Josh looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I can't show up to work with a hickey, Josh." Maya laughed. "We're not seventeen." she said with a smile as she ran her hands through her hair.

Josh groaned, he knew she was right, but he couldn't keep his hands, or his lips, off of her. He placed his hands just below Maya's ears, his fingers around the back of her head playing in her hair, and his thumbs rubbing small circles on her jaw as he connected their lips once again.

"Hey listen," Maya said pulling back slightly.

"Mmmmaya," Josh groaned in protest.

"I've got stuff I have to do today…" She said working on convincing both of them she couldn't stay here all day.

"No you don't." Josh insisted, placing a kiss in between every word.

Maya smiled through Josh's ministrations. "Josh," She laughed.

"You said you had to clean your apartment." Josh reminded her.

 _Damn. I did._ "Yeah, but Riley just text me…" Maya quickly covered.

Josh pulled back with a groan. "Of course she did," he said running his hand through his hair.

Maya tilted her head and pressed her lips together in a soft smile.

"Fine. Break my heart."

Maya threw her head back with a laugh. "I am _not_ breaking your heart, Boing." She said and playfully slapped his bare chest.

Josh looked at Maya, her bed hair, the oversized t-shirt, the huge smile on her face, he couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're doing _something_ to me…" He said shaking his head slowly.

Maya blushed and looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Josh nodded toward the bathroom, "Go on," he said.

Maya kissed Josh's cheek quickly and grabbed her clothes from yesterday, making her way to the bathroom.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Josh yelled from his bedroom.

Maya poked her head out of the bathroom door, "Oh yeah?" She asked sliding her head through her shirt.

"Yeah."

Maya laughed as she grabbed her pants. "Okay…"

"Come back tonight." Josh suggested.

Maya looked down as she fastened her pants, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Come on," Josh pushed.

Maya smiled at him, Josh was back in bed, his shirt still thrown on the floor, his arms behind his him propping his head up, and a huge smile plastered on his face. _God he was good._ Maya thought to herself. "I'll see… maybe." She said as she pulled her disaster head of hair into a ponytail.

Josh groaned from the bed. "Maybe?!" He repeated with frustration.

Maya smiled and shrugged.

"Fine," Josh caved. "So just in case…" He said getting out of the bed and walking toward Maya once again.

Maya raised an eyebrow waiting for his next move.

Josh pulled Maya closer to him and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. When he finally pulled away, Maya was left practically gasping for air. "Until next time…" He said holding her gaze.

Maya exhaled a shaky breath. "Until next time," She smiled.

As Maya made her way home, she shot Lucas a text back.

 _'Hey Lucas. I'm free this afternoon, let's get some lunch - STARVING!'_

By the time she got home Lucas had text her back.

 _'Sounds good. Meet you at your place.'_

Maya took a deep breath. She decided to take a quick shower before she and Lucas went out. As she was getting out of the shower, she heard her buzzer going off; Lucas was already there. She wrapped a towel around her quickly and let him in. When she heard him come in through the front door she hollered from her bedroom, "Sorry, finishing getting ready!"

"Oh you're fine. No rush." Lucas said sitting down on the couch. "How was your night?" He asked.

"Oh…" Maya paused. "Uneventful."

"Well that's good, I guess."

"Mhmm. So you're working tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, they needed a shift filled, so - -"

"Dr. Huckleberry to the rescue," Maya smiled as she came out of her bedroom.

Lucas laughed. "I guess so," he said and stood up. "You look beautiful," Lucas told Maya, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Maya smiled sheepishly.

Lucas leaned down slightly and went in to kiss Maya.

Maya was almost taken aback by Lucas' actions. She had to remind herself that this was who she was dating; this was who she was supposed to be kissing.

"So, you hungry?" Lucas asked pulling back from their embrace.

"Starving!" Maya said with wide eyes.

"You didn't have anything at the office to eat last night did you?"

"Ah… yeah, no, you're right. I didn't…" Maya stumbled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I told you I would bring you something,"

"Eh," Maya said waving her hand. "I didn't want to put you out."

"You know I _offered_ to bring you dinner."

Maya swayed her head slightly, "Yeah, yeah. Let's stop talking about food, and let's just _get_ food." she suggested.

Lucas laughed, "Alright."

"Tacos?" Lucas and Maya both said at the same time.

"Reading my mind," Maya said with a smile.

As Lucas and Maya sat eating tacos, Maya couldn't help but let her mind drift to Josh. And with every new thought that came to her mind, she felt her stomach drop ten feet. _What did he do to me?_ She thought to herself.

"Maya?" Lucas asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Ya there?"

"Hmm? What?" She said shaking her head, her eyes refocusing on Lucas. "Yeah, sorry. Long night…"

"I knew you'd stay at the office too long."

"Yeah." Maya nodded. "What can I say?" she said with a shrug.

"Well, we don't have to do anything today… we can just go back to your place and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Maya smiled.

Lucas nodded and continued eating his taco.

Maya felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled it and slid the screen unlocked.

 _'Still thinking about tonight?'_

Maya smiled to herself. ' _Yes, Josh. Kind of busy right now.'_

 _'No you're not. Tell Riley you have plans.'_

For a moment, Maya was confused; she wasn't with Riley. But then she remembered that was the cover she told Josh. ' _We both know that's never going to be that simple.'_

"Who you texting?" Lucas asked after watching Maya smile as she typed away on her phone.

"Oh…" Maya said looking up, sliding the phone back into her pocket. "Just Riley," She said shaking her head.

"Oh," Lucas sounded surprised. "How's she doing?"

Maya nodded, "Pretty good. Staying busy… but she wants to hang out later…" Maya quickly threw another story together, hoping to drop a large enough hint to Lucas that she needed to be free this evening.

"Oh," Lucas repeated, almost sounding equally as surprised at the first time. "Well, yeah, you guys should totally hang out. Girl time," He said with a smile.

Maya couldn't help but feel a little bit bad. Lucas was too nice. He would give up time with Maya so she could hang out with _his_ ex-girlfriend. Her phone vibrated again in her pocket. Maya rolled her eyes slightly as she pulled it back out.

 _'Come onnnnnn.'_

Maya looked up at Lucas, who was no longer watching her. She tried to hold back her smile as she text Josh back. ' _Okay, maybe.'_

 _'Maybe?! That was your answer four hours ago!'_

"So," Maya said, grabbing Lucas' attention. "Movie?"

Lucas smiled at his girlfriend, "Yeah,"

Maya smiled back sweetly. She couldn't hurt him; she could never hurt Lucas. As much as she teased him and enjoyed ruffling his feathers, she never actually wanted to hurt him.

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand as they walked back to her apartment, lacing their fingers together.

 _What have I gotten myself in to?_ She thought.

"What do you want to watch?" Lucas asked holding up a handful of movies.

Maya waved her hand in the air, "Don't care. You pick." she said as she propped her feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Lucas finally decided on a movie and as he sat down, he wrapped his arm around Maya, pulling her closer to him.

Maya felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. She somehow suddenly felt _wrong_ for touching Lucas, for being in his arms. She didn't know what to do…

Lucas grabbed a pillow and laid it in his lap, inviting Maya to lay her head down, knowing how tired she was.

Maya didn't miss the cue and she followed suit, laying her head on the pillow, moving her legs to stretch down the length of the couch. She could feel Lucas running his fingers through her messy waves, and all she could think about was Josh.

Maya wasn't even sure what movie they had watched, she was so distracted throughout its entirety, that when Lucas began talking at the end, she was almost startled.

"You didn't fall asleep," Lucas said shaking his head.

"No…"

"I thought you were tired,"

"Yeah… I did too," Maya said sitting up. "Guess not tired enough."

"You still wanting to go out with Riley later?"

"Mmm, yes." Maya nodded. "Girl time," She repeated Lucas' phrase from earlier with a typical Maya-smile.

"Okay, well I'll get out of your hair; let you get ready. It's already getting kind of late."

Maya glanced down at her watch: 6:45. _Kind of late?_ She thought.

"Ya know, for Riley, I mean," Lucas laughed a little.

 _Ah. Correct. Riley was never the night owl._ "Oh, you know her so well," Maya grinned.

Lucas laughed, "That I do." He said as he stood up. "Well tell her I said hi,"

"Mhmm," Maya nodded, also standing up and stretching.

"Call me later?" Lucas asked gently grabbing Maya's face between his hands.

Maya smiled softly at him, and Lucas leaned down and kissed her softly.

"You girls have fun."

"Oh, we will."

After Lucas left, Maya pulled out her phone and sent a text to Josh. ' _Still want some company?'_

Almost immediately her phone went off, alerting her to a new message. ' _I don't know, maybe.'_

Maya's lips pulled into a crooked half-smile at Josh throwing her words back at her. She went to her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. She knew if she didn't respond right away, Josh would shoot her another text.

She was right. A few minutes later, Maya's phone lit up with another message.

 _'Under one condition.'_

 _'And what's that?'_ Maya replied.

 _'You have to stay the night again.'_

'Maya smiled to herself. _No problem_.' She thought.

 _'I have to see you in my t-shirt again. You have no idea what that did to me.'_ Josh finished.

Maya laughed. ' _I think I can manage that.'_

 _'Come on then!'_

Maya made her way to Josh's, her heart pumping with adrenaline the whole way there. There was something exciting about being with Josh. She wasn't sure if it was the years of tension building that they were finally acting on, or that she was being sneaky about things, or that all of this with Josh was just new, and newness in a relationship always gave her butterflies. Whatever it was, Maya hoped it didn't fade. This was the happiest she remembered being in a really long time. Before she realized it, Maya was outside of Josh's apartment. "Boing," She said pressing the call button.

"Maya," Josh replied back.

Maya could practically hear the smile in his voice, and what that voice did to everything in her. She took a deep breath as Josh let her in.

"Too long," Josh said immediately as Maya walked into his apartment, grabbing her by the waist.

Maya laughed, "It's been like ten hours, Josh."

"Too long," He repeated and leaned down kissing Maya deeply.

The next few weeks followed the same pattern. Maya was delicately splitting her time between the two boys, spending her days with Lucas when she wasn't at work, and spending almost every night with Josh. She and Josh were like magnets, continually fighting to be around each other. He cooked her dinner, he had a glass of wine ready for her after work every day, he sat and watched her trashy TV shows with her, his arms always wrapped around her frame. It didn't matter what they were doing, everything felt more electric when they were with each other.

It was as if the exact opposite was happening for Maya when it came to Lucas. Where she used to enjoy her and Lucas' back and forth, it now felt strained. His touch that used to be comforting, nearly made her stomach ache. It wasn't him, he hadn't changed. Lucas was still the sweet, caring Lucas she had known since she was a teenager. But Maya felt their spark fading as the flame that was her and Josh only grew stronger.

Maya sat at her desk tapping her pen furiously on her desk. _What do I do?_ She thought. _I can't hurt Lucas._ That is what she always circled back to. She could never hurt Lucas, and she knew he genuinely cared about her. He was base to her acid, always the one to calm situations and reign her back in. She was grateful to have someone like Lucas in her life. _I don't want to be muted my whole life_. She thought.

And then her mind immediately went to Josh.

And as if he knew she was thinking about him, her computer dinged with a new message.

 _'Hey you.'_

Maya smiled to herself. ' _Hey you.'_ She repeated.

 _'What are you doing this weekend?'_ Josh asked.

Maya thought about her weekend plans.

 _'Don't answer that. I have something planned.'_ Josh replied before Maya could.

 _'Josh…'_

 _'Maya…'_ Josh played her game right back at her. ' _But I need you the whole weekend. Not just at night.'_

Maya bit her bottom lip, what was she going to tell Lucas?

 _'Come on, Maya, trust me.'_

She exhaled in one puff of breath. ' _Okay.'_ She replied. She would figure something out with Lucas.

 _'Perfect. I'll see you after work.'_

Maya's pen was tapping on her desk again without her even noticing. She looked around her office trying to figure out how to handle things with Lucas.

Achoo! She sneezed, shaking her head with fury. _Hmm_ … Maya thought. She quickly grabbed her phone and began texting Lucas.

 _'Hey Lucas, I think I've come down with a pretty gnarly cold. Been running a fever all day. I'm probably going to stay home all weekend.'_

 _That should do it._ She told herself.

Lucas immediately sent her a text back. ' _Oh no. Need some company?'_

 _Dammit._ Maya cursed. She quickly covered herself. ' _As sweet of you that is, I'm gross. I don't even want to be around me right now.'_

 _'I understand. Well, let me know if you need anything. I am a doctor you know?'_

Maya couldn't help but laugh. ' _I am_ not _an animal, Huckleberry.'_ Lucas was a doctor, a veterinarian specifically, and while he probably could take very good care of a sick Maya, she couldn't pass up an opportunity to rag him a little.

 _'Technically…'_ Lucas sent back. ' _You_ are _an animal.'_

And this was what made it so difficult with Lucas. They got along really well. They cared about each other. But Maya knew that there was more to the long relationships, and she wasn't sure she and Lucas had whatever _that_ was.

Maya finished her work day with relative ease, her mind drifting to what Josh had up his sleeve only every other minute. Excitement and nerves swirled together inside of her. When she finally got off work she shot Josh a quick message.

 _'Hey Boing, I'm going home to pack a bag real quick. Anything specific I'll need?'_

 _'Boots. Not the ones with heels, tiny.'_

Maya crinkled her nose at his comment, at both of his comments. Maya loved her heels, and she was tiny, that's why she wore them. ' _Is that a necessity?'_

 _'Trust me.'_ Josh replied

Maya sighed, internally giving in to his request.

"Took you long enough," Josh said opening his door with a huge smile on his face as Maya walked in.

Maya dropped her bag just inside the door. "Well someone told me about plans super last minute," She teased with a shrug.

Josh nodded, "Fair enough." He smiled and brought Maya closer to him. "I've missed you." He breathed.

Maya looked up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I know," She smiled.

"God, woman, what are you doing to me?" Josh asked, his dark eyes holding intently on to Maya's.

Maya's heart started racing, she willed herself to hold Josh's gaze, but his piercing eyes were too much for her, and she felt her cheeks flush and a smile creeping onto her face. Maya laughed subtly as she looked down.

"Come on," Josh said tossing his bag onto his shoulder and grabbing Maya's bag with one hand, clasping her hand in his other.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked, partially enjoying the surprise, partially needing to know what Josh was up to.

Josh just looked at Maya and smiled coyly. He wasn't saying a word. As they made it to his truck, Josh tossed their bags into the back.

Maya climbed into the familiar vehicle, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously.

Josh jumped in the driver's side and looked over at the blonde with a smile across his face. "You ready?"

Maya's leg was bouncing beneath her as she looked at Josh. She gave him a single nod and with that Josh started up the truck.

Without thinking twice, Josh quickly grabbed Maya's hand, holding it in his as they made their way out of the city.

Maya's heart soared at the small gesture. Every time they touched, her entire body lit up from the inside out.

Josh and Maya talked the entire drive, Josh keeping Maya laughing practically the entire time, and Maya doing the same with Josh. They talked about work, about Riley, Maya's mom and Shawn, Josh's parents, about their wildest dreams, and never a second of it felt forced. Every once in awhile Josh would bring Maya's hand to his lips and place a gentle kiss as she spoke. Everything Maya was feeling Josh was too. There was no denying what was happening between the two of them.

Josh finally pulled into the parking lot of their destination, and Maya smiled as she realized where they were.

"The Mount Sun Lodge?" Maya asked with a smile on her face.

Josh smiled brightly back at her. "I figure it's been a while,"

Maya's eyebrows raised as she nodded. "Years." She confirmed.

"Come on," Josh said opening his car door.

Maya followed suit.

Josh grabbed the bags out of the back of his truck, again grabbing Maya's hand with his free hand and the two walked into the lodge together. Josh went to the front desk and handled the arrangements as Maya stood back, taking in the main floor where so many things changed for her and her friends.

"You ready?" Josh asked returning to Maya's side, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Mhmm," Maya nodded with a smile.

"Hasn't changed much, has it?"

"Not at all." Maya said almost in awe.

"Come on," Josh whispered pulling Maya out of her thoughts, leading her to their room.

"Josh!" Maya breathed, her eyes wide as they walked into their room.

Josh smiled proudly. He wanted to make this weekend special for Maya. He had her all to herself for two whole days; no work, no Riley, no responsibilities. Just him and Maya, together.

"Is it terrible that I'm exhausted?" Maya asked falling backwards onto the large bed with a heavy sigh.

Josh laughed. "No. We can take it easy tonight." He said setting their bags down.

"Thank God," Maya breathed kicking her shoes off.

"You hungry?" Josh asked.

Maya propped herself up on her elbows bent behind her, "Always hungry." She told him.

Josh laughed, "Alright."

The two placed an order with the kitchen and after their thirty minute wait, Josh went down to go pick it up. Maya took that time as her opportunity to change into something much more comfortable.

When Josh got back with the food, he practically groaned seeing Maya sitting cross-legged on the bed, her hair flowing freely around her face, and one of his t-shirts hanging loosely off one shoulder.

Maya looked up from her sketchpad when she heard Josh enter the room and smiled at him, her eyes growing when she saw the food in his hands. Maya leaned up on her knees, "Tacos?" She asked with excitement.

"Tacos." Josh nodded. He sat the bags down, sorting through their mess of food.

"Why did we order so much food?" Maya asked flopping back against the pillows, her hand resting on her overly full stomach.

Josh laughed as he took another bite. "You're throwing in the towel already, Hart?"

"So. Full." She moaned.

Josh wiped his hands off, swallowing the last bite he had in his mouth. He looked down at Maya, her eyes still closed. "You're beautiful." Josh said with immense honesty.

Maya opened her eyes, a little embarrassed to find Josh looking directly into them. "You're not bad yourself, old man."

Josh couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright," he nodded.

"You know, Boing," Maya said sitting back up, repeating a phrase she used on Josh years ago at this very location.

Josh felt his heart speed up.

"This place," Maya started looking around their room. "This is where you threw me the most difficult curveball of my life back then,"

Josh was quick with his reply, "You were never in my room, Maya,"

Maya was even quicker, "That you know of."

Josh raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Well," he finally said. "Was it worth it?"

Maya tilted her head to the side looking up at Josh.

"Waiting for the long game?" He finished.

Maya inhaled sharply. "Is that where we're at?" She asked honestly.

Josh looked down, his head swaying from side to side slowly.

It was true, they hadn't made anything official. In fact, they never actually talked about _what_ they were. Maya knew how she felt, and Josh knew how _he_ felt, but they never discussed it with each other.

Maya's lips pressed together in a closed smile as she shook her head. "We don't have to, Josh," She told him, trying to ease the sudden awkwardness in the room.

Josh looked into Maya's eyes, "Maya," he started. "I don't want to ruin this." He said honestly.

"Me neither," Maya whispered.

They were both pulled from each other's gaze at the sound of Maya's phone going off, their heads turning in the direction of the obtrusive noise.

"How do you have service up here?" Josh asked puzzled.

Maya raised an eyebrow at Josh's question. "Josh… it's 2026. You have service everywhere…"

Josh pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding it in the air for Maya to see.

Maya's eyes grew and she grabbed his hand, bringing his phone closer to her. "Joshua Gabriel Matthews, you do not have a _flip phone_!" She exclaimed.

Josh laughed, "I do."

"How?!"

Josh shrugged, "I don't know, it's 2026, can't you basically get whatever kind of phone you want?"

"Yeah, but this… is ancient!" Maya said holding the phone in her hand examining it.

"Alright," Josh laughed at her astonishment. "Give it back,"

Maya looked up at Josh, her face suddenly serious. "Oh. No, I'm keeping this." She said with a nod.

"Maya…" Josh warned.

Maya laughed and flipped the phone open. "How do you even text on here?" She was having way too much fun with this.

"Mhmm, keep it up,"

"For the rest of my life!" Maya said with excitement.

"Okay," Josh said with a smile, finally having had enough. He reached for his phone, trying to grab it out of Maya's hands.

"No, no," Maya laughed as she pulled the phone away swiftly.

As Josh moved closer to Maya to get a better reach, she quickly rolled across the bed, kneeling at the far end away from Josh.

"Maya…"

"Boing…" Maya repeated in the same tone. She wasn't giving up that easily.

Josh lunged across the bed, not grabbing the phone, but successfully latching onto one of Maya's ankles.

"No!" She shrieked trying to wriggle free as Josh easily pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so much stronger than you, Hart." Josh said with a smile, looking down at her.

Maya smiled up at him, and for a split second, Josh was lost in her beauty, and in that split second, Maya pushed herself away from underneath the youngest Matthews brother. She might be small, but Maya was quick. She jumped off the bed, standing between one side of the bed and the wall, Josh's phone grasped tightly in her hand.

"This is what you want to do?" Josh said with an amused look on his face.

Maya playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"You realize you have two walls surrounding you?" Josh said calmly as he slowly walked around the side of the bed.

Maya turned her head, quickly checking her perimeters. _Damn. He was right._ She thought.

This time, when Josh reached for Maya, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him, his focus no longer on his phone in her hand. Their faces were inches away from each other, both breathing heavily, the palpable attraction between them overwhelming.

Josh's hands moved to Maya's face as he closed the remaining distance between them, their lips finally meeting.

Maya practically melted under his touch. She had all but forgotten about the phone as it slipped out of her hand making a _THUD_ as it hit the floor. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Josh's back.

Josh moved his hands from Maya's face and secured them around her tiny frame as he lifted her onto the bed, kneeling above her.

Maya's heart was beating a million miles an hour. She couldn't catch her breath even if she wanted to. Every time Josh touched her, Maya seemed to lose all control, and she didn't hate it. Without thinking, Maya reached for the bottom of Josh's shirt, tugging it upward, wanting as few barriers between them as possible.

Josh immediately caught on and pulled his shirt over his head, only breaking their kissing momentarily as he slid the shirt completely off.

Maya's hands were drawn to Josh's bare chest, her fingers running up and down his torso, sinking closer to his waistband with every trip.

Josh didn't stop Maya as she began loosening the waistband of his sweatpants. He reached for the hem of Maya's shirt.

Maya pulled back realizing what Josh was doing. She was breathing heavily, her eyes trained on his as she pulled the baggy shirt over her head.

Josh couldn't restrain himself as he immediately went back in for an earth shattering kiss, his hands roaming Maya's bare skin for the first time.

Maya woke the next morning, her hair sprawled out across the pillow, only a sheet covering her slight frame. She glanced over at Josh, one hand thrown over his head, the other extended toward her. She smiled at the incredibly sweet sight in front of her. Last night was more than Maya ever imagined. Years of pent up desire for each other finally coming to a head in the most amazing, passionate, exemplification of their feelings for each other. Maya bit her lip not wanting to wake him up, he looked too peaceful, she didn't want to ruin it. Her stomach sank at that thought… that's what Josh said last night about the two of them, he didn't want to ruin it. ' _What did he mean by ruin it? What could possibly ruin this?'_ She thought to herself. Maya's attention was quickly pulled to her cellphone as it began flashing that she had a new message. _Crap._ She cursed remembering she had completely forgotten to read her message from last night.

 _'Hey Maya, I hope you're doing okay. Let me know if you need anything.'_

Okay, she was clear with that one, she could play it off as being asleep when he texted her.

 _'Good morning. Hope you're feeling better. Be sure to hydrate.'_

Maya exhaled relieved. She quickly texted Lucas back, mostly just wanting to get back into bed with Josh as quickly as she could. ' _Hey Lucas. Thanks for checking in. Just been sleeping a lot. I've got water right next to me. :)'_

Maya quickly clicked her phone back off and crawled back onto the bed. She curled up next to Josh's bare chest, nuzzling her head against him gently, his body heat immediately warming her equally as bare self.

Josh stirred at the feeling of Maya moving closer to him, he woke briefly and wrapped his arm around her protectively as he pulled her even closer to him. "Mmm," He mumbled, a smile painted across his face.

Maya couldn't help but smile herself. This was perfect. It was everything she had ever wanted and more. Her eyes closed slowly and she easily drifted back to sleep, completely engulfed by Josh's protective arms.

Josh had the whole weekend planned for the two of them, but after Friday night, they hardly left their room, neither needing anything more than the other.

"I don't want this to end," Maya pouted Sunday morning, sitting cross legged on the bed.

Josh laughed, "Have a good time?"

Maya leaned forward on her knees, much like she did on the first night they arrived. "The best," She said placing her hands on Josh's shoulders pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmm," Josh eventually groaned, clenching his jaw as he pulled away. His eyes were dark with desire as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. "As much as I want to, we have to be out of here in like ten minutes," He said glancing at his watch.

Maya exaggerated the frown on on her lips, batting her eyes throwing everything she had at him.

"Maya…" Josh shook his head.

"Fine," Maya sighed. She sat back on her ankles chewing on her bottom lip. She needed to change real quick before they left. A mischievous smile crept onto her lips and she pulled Josh's t-shirt over her head, revealing the nothing she had on underneath.

Josh caught sight of what Maya was doing out, and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Maya continued to pull on her bottom lip as she looked around the room for her bag. "Hmmm…" She said finally standing up having located her bag.

Josh's eyes looked up and down her perfect body, unable to look away as she made her way to her overnight bag.

Maya looked over her shoulder at the brunette standing behind her, smiling seeing him mesmerized by her every move. "Oh, I'm sorry… am I distracting you?" She asked knowingly.

Josh didn't say a word, instead he walked right over to Maya, picked her up and brought her back to the bed. "Real quick," His voice was deeper than usual.

Maya nodded, "Real quick," she repeated, a sense of victory washing over her, a feeling completely replaced by arousal as Josh gently pressed his weight against her as he began kissing her deeply. Without missing a beat, Maya's hands went straight to Josh's jeans, working blindly on the belt.

Josh was completely consumed with Maya, with the feeling of her hands on his pants, with her lips on his, with her body underneath him. He quickly aided Maya's hands knowing he could get this done faster. And in nearly one swift move Josh had his belt, button and zipper undone. He returned his hands to Maya's soft skin, needing to feel every inch of her, as if he hadn't spent the last 48 hours doing just that.

With one strong tug, Maya was able to get Josh's loose jeans and boxers down to his mid-thigh. _That'll work_ She thought and moved her hands to his mess of brown locks, pulling his body even closer to her. She felt her breath being taken straight from her chest at the feeling of Josh making his first move. _This was never going to get old._ Maya smiled to herself.

Josh deepened their kiss, one hand holding onto Maya's face, his other continually exploring her perfect body. "Maya," he breathed.

Maya pulled Josh's head to her neck, gasping for breath, her chest rising and falling heavily. She was already feeling as if she were going numb, yet feeling every molecule in her body at the same time.

Josh didn't waste any time and quickly began trailing intense kisses down her neck, his hands finally setting on her chest.

Maya threw her head back, exposing even more of her skin to Josh's hungry lips.

The mid-November air cooled Maya's flushed cheeks as she and Josh made their way out to Josh's truck, their hands laced together, neither wanting be apart from the other.

"You stayin with me tonight?" Josh asked as he pulled out of the now even more infamous Mount Sun Lodge.

Maya looked up at the chiseled jaw she was so familiar with. "As much as I want to…"

"Work in the morning?" Josh finished, glancing over at Maya.

She nodded.

Josh gently grabbed her hand, pulling it up to his lips. "Your apartment it is, then." He said without another word.

"Okay," Maya laughed finally pulling away from Josh's mesmerizing lips as they sat outside her apartment building. "Okay," She repeated taking a breath. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll _see_ you tomorrow." Josh corrected.

Maya blushed slightly. She was glad to know that the weekend they had hadn't changed anything between them. She nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Josh leaned in for one more kiss, cupping the side of Maya's face with one hand.

Maya smiled into their final kiss for the evening. Everything was perfect. Maya never wanted anything to change. She had more than made up her mind over the last 48 hours; she had to tell Lucas.

Josh finally pulled away from the kiss, his eyes holding onto Maya's. "Thank you for an amazing weekend, Maya."

Maya felt her cheeks reddening again and she looked down slightly.

"Hey," Josh said gently lifting her chin. "I mean it." Honesty was dripping from every word Josh spoke and Maya felt it throughout her entire body.

"Thank _you_." Maya added as she leaned forward, placing a simple kiss on Josh's cheek before exiting his truck.

Josh waited for Maya to get inside her building before driving off. He had made up his mind over the last 48 hours; now was someday. Josh was ready to finish the long game with Maya. While he made the ten minute drive back to his apartment, he decided he was going to make it official at their annual Matthews Thanksgiving dinner. There was no question about what he was thankful for this year; it was Maya, it was always going to _be_ Maya. What better time to tell her?

Maya sat in her apartment, her eyes locked on her phone, not sure what or how to tell Lucas what she had decided. It was a week and a half before Thanksgiving. How could she… how was she going to…? She shut her phone off, deciding ten days was enough time to come up with something, she didn't need to do it tonight.

As Thanksgiving neared closer, Maya continually dropping excuses to Lucas as to why she couldn't see him, when in reality she was spending every waking minute she wasn't at work with Josh. She couldn't remember feeling this happy, this complete. Every time Josh wrapped his arm around her, laced his fingers with her, placed a kiss on the side of her head as he held her close, Maya felt her whole world pulsing inside of her. Josh made nothing else exist when they were together, and while she was nervous things would change after their weekend together, they only seemed to get better.

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving when Maya realized she still hadn't completely broken things off with Lucas. Though they hadn't seen much of each other in the past two weeks, she still felt the need to make things official.

 _'Hey Lucas. Sorry I've been so busy lately -end of the year coming up and all. I just wanted to let you know, my family does Thanksgiving with the Matthews family every year, so… I figure it's probably just best if you spend the day with your family and I spend it with mine…'_ It wasn't _exactly_ definitive, but Maya didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to hurt Lucas, and it wouldn't have made sense for him to sit at the table with Maya this year when just the year before last he was there with Riley. She stopped over-thinking it and sent the text.

Thanksgiving rolled around and Maya hadn't hear a word from Lucas since she sent her text Tuesday. _Maybe he figured it out._ She tried to convince herself. _Please don't hate me._ She put out into the universe, her face falling slightly.

Maya's stomach was in knots all morning as she got ready, knowing Josh would be at dinner later that day. It was, after all, _his_ family. Even though she had just seen him two nights ago, the butterflies in her stomach were similar to the ones you felt the first day going back to school having not seen your crush all summer. And, she oddly hadn't heard from Josh all day -which was rare.

Maya finished getting herself ready, grabbing a typical Maya-leather jacket to throw over her outfit as she made her way to the front door. She glanced at her reflection one last time, smiled satisfied and headed to her car to make the drive to Cory and Topanga's.

Maya walked up to the familiar building that she practically grew up in what felt like a different lifetime ago. She hit the call button up to the Matthews' apartment, waiting for the familiar voice to come over the intercom and let her in.

"Shawn!?"

Maya smiled; there it was. "Every time, Matthews." She said shaking her head. "Iiiiiiit's Maya."

"Did you bring Shawn with you?!"

"No. Just me." She laughed. "Let me in, it's cold out here!"

"Fine, you're allowed too." Cory said, clearly sounding upset his best friend had yet to arrive, and buzzed Maya in.

"Peaches!" Riley cheered opening the door for Maya.

"Honey!" Maya matched her excitement, wrapping her still long and lanky friend in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much!"

Maya squeezed Riley's little body tighter, "I've missed _you._ " Maya assured her.

"You guys just saw each other like a week ago?" The familiar voice said from the kitchen, pulling both girls' attention that direction.

Riley had a confused look on her face. "No we didn't. What are you talking about?"

Maya's face fell and she could feel all the color rushing to her extremities; her body was telling her to _run_. _Oh no._ She thought. She should have planned better and either _not_ picked a relative of Josh's as her alibi, or at least filled her best friend in.

Riley looked at Maya, confusion written all over her face as Josh held Maya's gaze. "What?"

Maya shook it off, linking her arm with Riley's, "Boys," she said with a slight eye roll, walking Riley and herself away from Josh's direct line of vision. "Bay window?" Maya asked, her eyebrows raised. "Old time's sake?"

"Absolutely." Riley said definitively.

Josh watch the two girls retreat toward the back of the house, knowing exactly where they were heading.

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya's neck as they sat down in their all-too familiar spot. "I've missed you,"

"Ah, Riles, I've missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so busy…"

"You have been busy!" Riley said pulling back, glancing at her best friend. "What have you been up to?"

Maya took a deep breath, she was ready to explain everything to Riley.

"Ladies!"

Both girls turned their heads quickly to the window their friends used to crawl through. As if no time had passed, there was Farkle, his head poking through the window, quickly followed by his long legs and torso.

"Farkle!" Maya laughed, jumping up to hug one of her oldest friends.

"Hey Maya," Farkle smiled hugging her back. "How've you been?"

"Good. Really good. How've _you_ been?" Maya asked wiggling her eyebrows between her two friends.

Farkle wrapped his arm around Riley, placing an endearing kiss against her temple. "Amazing." He said with a smile. The way Farkle looked at Riley was the way every girl ever wanted to be looked at by a man. He loved her from the bottom of his feet to the top of the universe, and you could see it all in his eyes just when he looked at Riley. Maya couldn't help but smile at her friends. They both finally seemed completely content and happy.

"Oh, hey, speaking of…" Farkle said sliding away from the open window.

Without missing a beat, another set of knees appeared in the window, about to make their way into the room.

Riley and Maya looked at the next person coming in, confusion written all over their faces.

"Maya," Lucas said with a smile.

Maya's face completely fell again. _Lucas?!_ She screamed inside her head.

"Riley," Lucas smiled politely at her as well. He made his way over toward Maya, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Maya felt sick. How did this happen? What was she going to do? Lucas didn't know about her and Josh. Josh didn't know about her and Lucas. And here they were, all three of them, under the same roof. She swallowed hard. _Okay, maybe he will leave before we go have dinner. Maybe Josh doesn't have to know._

"Alright, kiddies," Josh said pushing Riley's door open, walking into his niece's bedroom.

Maya shut her eyes, "Unbelievable!" She huffed under her breath.

"Well hey, Lucas, Farkle," Josh said, surprise completely evident in his voice as he walked over to the guys, shaking both of their hands. "It's been a while."

"Sure has. How've you been?" Farkle asked.

Josh's eyes were trained on Maya, who had yet to open hers back up as she sat stiff with Lucas' arm around her waist. "Pretty good," Josh said, turning his attention back to Farkle. "So, dinner's almost ready," He said motioning with his thumb behind him. "You guys staying?" He asked pointing at the two new additions to the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were expecting me," Farkle said with a nod.

"Yeah... I'm just dropping in." Lucas added.

Josh nodded, "Okay… Hey Maya, I think Cory needed to ask you something? Something about what have you done with his best friend?"

Maya's brows furrowed and she stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Josh was a few steps behind her, pulling Riley's door closed behind him. "Hey," he whispered grabbing Maya's hand quickly pulling her into Cory and Topanga's bedroom.

Maya's eyes were wide, she'd never actually been in Cory and Topanga's room.

Josh closed the door behind Maya, and placed his hands on either side of her, leaning in, kissing her deeply.

Maya was taken aback by his actions, especially after having just seen her sitting with Lucas' arm around her moments ago.

"What're you doing?" Josh asked after pulling back.

"Me?!" Maya asked wide-eyed.

"With Lucas, Maya."

Maya couldn't read Josh's reaction. He didn't sound _mad_ … she didn't know what he sounded. Maya shook her head, "I… we…" she couldn't put the words together.

"It's been him, not Riley?"

Maya looked down, confirming Josh's accusation.

Josh's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. "Okay," He nodded.

"Josh, it's - -"

Josh interrupted Maya with yet another passionate kiss.

Maya felt her knees going weak beneath her.

"Hey," Josh whispered lifting Maya's chin. "There's not a cowboy in this world that could take you away from me."

Maya felt herself let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"No matter what." He said shaking his head slowly. Josh stepped back and reached for the doorknob.

"Josh," Maya said getting his attention. She shrugged, "I just haven't known how to end it…"

Josh paused, listening to what Maya was saying. He nodded, and turned the doorknob, opening back out into the hallway.

"Josh…?" Cory said with a confused face seeing his brother in his bedroom doorway.

Maya felt her face turn bright red. _Unbelievable!_ She cursed in her head wanting to disappear.

Josh extended his hand backward, reaching for Maya's, she didn't miss a beat and immediately grasped Josh's hand tightly.

"Cory," Josh said confidently with a nod as he slipped passed his brother, sliding a highly embarrassed Maya right along with him.

Cory stood frozen in the hallway. "What…?" He whispered looking around.

Josh led Maya to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Shawn?" Maya asked confused seeing the recently greying man sitting in the living room.

"Maya?" Shawn repeated with the same level of confusion. His eyes almost immediately noticed Josh's hand wrapped around Maya's. "Josh…?" Shaw asked with a little more defensiveness in his voice as he stood up, slipping right into protective-father mode.

Maya looked up at Josh. "I thought you said he wasn't here?" She whispered.

"Okay, so we both suck at making up stories," Josh shrugged.

"What is happening in my house?!" Cory announced walking down the steps to the kitchen, Lucas and Farkle in tow.

"Mr. Matthews, you knew I was coming," Farkle said confused.

"Not now, Farkle!" Lucas said holding up his hand.

Lucas quickly noticed Josh and Maya's hands laced together. "Maya…?"

"Oh my God!" Maya's eyes were wide, yet again. This day was already too much and it had just begun. She felt Josh tighten his hand around hers and almost immediately felt a little more at ease.

"Maya," Lucas repeated stepping closer to the blonde.

"Lucas…" Shawn said in a warning tone.

"What is going on?!" Cory exclaimed again throwing his hands in the air.

"Dinner!" Topanga and Amy both said at the same time, nearly oblivious to what was happening around them, their attention completely focused on the huge meal they had prepared.

"No!" Cory said, wanting to sort everything out now.

Josh led Maya to the table, completely ignoring everyone but his mother and Topanga.

Maya was not protesting either, she followed Josh with ease, sitting close to him around the familiar table.

"Cory," Topanga said getting his attention mid-freakout. "Right now, we're eating."

Maya held back her laughter, it wasn't a Matthews gathering without Cory having a complete freakout. This was her family, and even in the midst of the craziness, Maya was grateful to be a part of it.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table, extra chairs and extra bodies squeezing closely together.

Alan settled everyone and began the annual tradition of saying what he was grateful for, followed by Amy, and working their way around the table.

When it was Josh's turn, he squeezed Maya's hand before he began. "Um, I've never been great at these, I'm blessed to be a part of such an amazing family, but… what I realized a few weeks ago, at a very special place, with a very special person, is that I'm so thankful for you, Maya." Josh said turning her direction. "We promised each other _someday_ when we were younger, and I never thought that someday could be this perfect, that I would get this lucky. And, I want you to know, that I'm so thankful for you, that you waited, that you played the long game. I'm here, I'm yours, no matter what." It was as if no one else was in the room but Josh and Maya, their eyes were holding on to the other's with complete vulnerability and strength from the other all at the same time.

Maya wasn't going anywhere. This was it for her, Josh was it for her. No matter what.

* * *

Alright, I hope I did Max's aesthetic pic and prompt justice. This was a blast to write and a nice break from Maya Meets World.

I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!

Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders


	2. Chapter 2

No Matter What Part 2

"What are you doing?" Maya whined, still half asleep.

Josh looked up at her from the bottom of the bed, Maya's foot in his hands. He continued rubbing his strong fingers across her delicate foot eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

"Joshhhh,"

Josh smiled to himself.

Maya wanted to pull her foot back under the covers, but Josh's hands were mesmerizing, and her eyes closed as she relaxed into his touch.

"No, no no, don't go back to sleep,"

"But I'm tired," Maya pouted, pushing her bottom lip out, her eyes still closed.

Josh's hands stopped their ministrations on Maya's feet as he crawled up the bed, his body perfectly over Maya's "Maya," he whispered.

Maya smiled, feeling his new proximity, but kept her eyes closed.

"Maya," Josh repeated leaning down gently kissing her neck.

"Mm-mm," Maya turned her head to the side.

"Maaaayaaaa," Josh whispered even quieter, his mouth centimeters from her ear. He gently took Maya's earlobe into his mouth, biting it softly. He could feel Maya's stiff body relax and he knew he had her.

Maya finally opened her eyes, peering up at Josh, trying to keep the smile from creeping completely across her face.

"Good morning," Josh smiled dropping his hips, gently resting them on Maya's.

Maya subtly shook her head and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck bringing him closer to her. Their lips finally colliding in a kiss Maya felt all the way down to her toes.

Josh's body immediately responded to Maya's touch and her tongue gently finding its way into his mouth. He ran his hand through her tousled hair. As he opened his eyes, pulling away from Maya's lips momentarily, his heart nearly stopped. "How…" He whispered in awe of his girlfriend.

Maya's cheeks flushed.

Josh didn't have to finish his thought; he immediately closed the gap between him and Maya, continuing to wake her up in his favorite way.

"What do you want to do today?" Josh asked standing in front of Maya across the bar in the kitchen. It was the middle of summer and too hot to stay stuck in the apartment all day.

Maya looked up from her bowl of cereal, her hair disheveled and Josh's t-shirt hanging off her bare shoulder. With her spoon still in hand, her mouth slightly full of sugary breakfast cereal, she motioned to her camera sitting across the counter. "I need to work on some pictures."

Josh walked over and picked up the old camera, twirling it around in his hands.

"Be careful!" Maya's eyes were wide with concern. Shawn had given her that camera shortly after he and Maya's mom got married. Shawn had planted roots, and when he did, he knew this camera was too special to sit around collecting dust. While Maya preferred drawing and painting, she was working on expanding her skills, and on days like today, the high summer sun practically begged her to go capture the way it highlighted the city and the people within it.

Josh placed Maya's camera in front of her being overly careful.

"Thank you," Maya flashed a smile up at him. "What do _you_ want to do today?" She asked, glancing back down at her cereal, taking another bite.

Josh rested his elbows on the counter, leaning closer to Maya. "Let's go take pictures,"

Maya looked up at her boyfriend, a single eyebrow raised at his response.

Josh mirrored Maya's raised eyebrow with one of his own. "What?" He asked.

"I actually have to work on this,"

Josh grabbed the spoon out of Maya's hand, grabbing a bite of her cereal for himself. "I know," he said chewing the cereal.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully, taking her spoon back.

"Am I too distracting?" Josh teased raising and lowering his eyebrow suggestively at Maya.

Maya rolled her eyes even more dramatically this time. "Yeah, that's it, babe. That's exactly it," He wasn't _wrong_. Whether he was trying to be or not, Maya found it hard to keep her eyes, and thus lens, off Josh anytime they were together.

"Come on," Josh said grabbing the nearly empty bowl from under Maya.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" Maya said incredulously, did he really just take her cereal?

"It was soggy as hell, Maya. You put way too much milk in that," Josh smiled as he dumped and rinsed out the bowl.

Maya hopped off the stool she was sitting on, sticking her tongue out at Josh. "Maybe I like the milk," She said dropping her spoon into the sink with the now empty bowl.

Josh wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, "Except that you _don't_ like the milk. You never drink it, it all goes right down the sink." He knew the blonde more than she even realized. Josh paid attention to everything she did, he was completely captivated by her, still, after 9 months of dating, everything Maya did commanded his complete attention.

Maya bounced her head from side to side in agreeance, "Okay, you're right,"

Josh smiled down at her, "I know," He said and placed a kiss on her nose. "Now go get dressed," he turned her around slapping her butt.

Maya flipped her head over her shoulder, shooting a playful look Josh's direction as her blonde hair flew around her.

Josh's heart pounded. _How did I get this lucky?_ He finished his thought from earlier that morning.

September beautifully transitioned into October, and the once cool air was becoming crisper every day. Leaves littered the ground, the sidewalks no longer looking bleak and grey, but almost bright with the reds, oranges and yellows.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Maya was practically bouncing at the front door. Maya was wearing a pair of jeans tucked perfectly into long brown boots, a long-sleeved turtleneck with a vest overlayed, her hair loosely flowing down her shoulders; it was Fall and she was ready. "Josh!"

Josh laughed slightly as he buckled his watch around his wrist, stepping out of their bedroom. "Settle down,"

Maya pulled her brows together, scrunching her nose at Josh's comment. They were going to the pumpkin patch, and Maya had been waiting for _weeks_.

"You look cute," Josh smiled seeing his girlfriend.

"I will look much cuter with a pumpkin in my arms." Maya said pointedly as she motioned her arms as if she were holding a pumpkin half her size.

Josh couldn't help but laugh again; _God she was adorable_. He thought to himself. "What else do you want to do out there?" he asked as he grabbed his coat off the hook near the door.

"There's a hayride… and apple cider…"

"And a corn maze!" Josh added with excitement.

"So, let's go!" Maya smiled.

Josh laced his fingers in between Maya's as the two walked out of the apartment, Josh pulling the door closed behind them.

Maya's eyes were wide as the couple walked hand in hand from Josh's truck to the rows and rows of pumpkins.

Josh looked down at the blonde, her whole face lit up with joy. He gently squeezed her hand, causing Maya to look up at him. "You're beautiful." He whispered leaning down slightly give Maya a kiss.

"Thank you for coming with me," Maya smiled with appreciation.

"I wouldn't miss this," He told her honestly. Maya was ever the hard-ass, seldom letting her guard down, trying her best to never show all of her cards. But in this moment, Maya wasn't a hard-ass, her guard was completely down, and every single emotion she was feeling was written all over her face. Josh wanted her to be in this wonder forever; he wanted to do anything and everything to make her feel this way all of the time.

Josh was sure Maya had been exaggerating when she held her arms out at the apartment, holding her invisible pumpkin. They had been together for almost a year now, and he'd known Maya for the majority of her life; he should have known better than to think she was exaggerating.

"This one," Maya smiled, her eyes wide. She was squatting down near the ground after having inspected the pumpkin for several minutes.

Josh was standing above Maya, his hands shoved deeply in his coat pockets, he couldn't help but laugh at Maya's enthusiasm, and absurdity. "Maya, that pumpkin is as big as you are… do we need _that_ one?"

Maya stood up, " _We_ don't need this one." She said shaking her head. " _I_ need this one. You need your own pumpkin, Matthews," She finished with a bright smile.

Everything she did made Josh somehow fall more and more in love with this girl. Even when she was deciding on the perfect pumpkin for an hour, even when that pumpkin would take up more room in their apartment than necessary, even when she insisted he still had to pick out a pumpkin of his own, but would not accept an odd-shaped gourd as his choice; Maya Hart had Josh completely spellbound, and he couldn't think of anything he wanted more in his life.

Josh finally settled on a pumpkin smaller than a soccer ball to go alongside Maya's giant one. He loaded them both into the back of his truck laughing. "What are we even going to do with these, Maya?"

Maya pulled her brows together in confusion, "What do you mean…? We're going to paint them…" She said like it was obvious.

"So, you can paint yours, but I'm not ruining mine."

"You won't ruin it! That's half the fun of getting pumpkins, Josh!"

Josh laughed and wrapped his arm around Maya's neck. "Okay," he smiled.

The sun was beginning to set, and the brisk Fall air was cooling the day down rapidly.

"Hayride?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

Maya's face lit up and she nodded emphatically. "Oh, can we get some Apple Cider first?!"

"Already thinking the same thing, babe." Josh smiled placing a kiss on Maya's lips.

"Oh, adult cider!" Maya cheered reading the menu board.

"Perfect," Josh nodded and ordered two spiked ciders for them and they made their way to the hayride just as the sun was casting a brilliant glow over the whole field.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Maya asked, her camera in her hands as she tried to capture what she knew was uncapturable beauty.

Josh knew Maya was talking about the setting sun and the shades of gold that were beaming everywhere around them, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She too was lit with the golden light of the setting sun and her beauty almost took Josh's breath away. He wished he had a camera to capture every inch of her in this moment. "I love you," he whispered almost in awe.

Maya looked over at Josh, a sweet smile on her lips. "And I love you,"

Josh wrapped his arm tighter around Maya, pulling her closer to him as they continued on the hayride, surrounded by a group of strangers, yet feeling completely alone. He never wanted anything to change. As the two sat together in perfect silence and comfort, Josh felt his phone buzzing from his pocket. He groaned slightly frustrated, not wanting to ruin this moment.

 _Dad_ his phone read as he checked the Caller ID.

Josh quickly hit ignore and slid his phone back into his pocket. _I'll talk to him later._ He told himself.

"So… about this corn maze…" Josh approached the topic with ease as the two exited the hayride.

Maya looked up at Josh, "It's not one of those _haunted_ mazes is it?"

Josh shook his head, "I don't think so…"

"Because I'm a hitter. I don't do haunted houses, haunted mazes… any of those things. You jump out at me, I punch you in the face… and then I get thrown out of places -it's a whole thing."

Josh couldn't help but laugh; _and though she be but little, she is fierce_. "I think it's just a regular maze, nothing to worry about."

Maya pointed at her boyfriend, "If it's not, it's you who's paying for it."

Josh put his hands in the air, "I think I can live with that."

Josh was wrong. Either deceptively or ignorantly, he was wrong. Maya knew it was too close to Halloween for a corn maze that didn't open until dark to be "just a regular maze".

"I'm going to kill you!" Maya screamed punching Josh's arm as they maneuvered through turn after turn, trying to avoid hidden cast members ready to fight Maya.

"Hey! I thought you meant you would hit _them_ , not me!"

"Ugh, this is your fault, Matthews!" She said clinging to the back of his shirt, Maya's face practically buried in Josh's back.

Josh couldn't help but laugh, "Maya, you can't even see anything,"

"Go! Just go!"

Josh continued to laugh as he tried to lead the two of them out of the maze, doing his best to avoid anyone or anything that cause Maya's nails to dig further into his back. "Oh, shit!" Josh cursed as he realized he made a wrong turn, leading them to a dead end where a masked man with a chainsaw was ready and waiting.

"Josh!" Maya screamed as she heard the chainsaw rev.

Josh was still laughing, clearly enjoying the adrenaline-pumping activity as he began picking up his pace.

Maya, trying to keep up with her eyes still closed, was immediately regretting her decision of being _behind_ Josh as she heard the chainsaw getting closer.

"I'm going to kill you." Maya pouted, her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes pulled together as she glared at her boyfriend as they finally exited the stupid maze.

Josh was _still_ laughing; he had a great time.

"It's not funny! I'm not sleeping for three weeks now!"

"Maya!" Josh laughed. "It wasn't even a real chainsaw,"

"It _was_ real."

"It was chain-less," Josh's smile reached his eyes in pure amusement.

"You _left_ me!"

"I didn't leave you -you fell!" Josh laughed.

Maya rolled her eyes.

"And I came right back for you," Josh smiled wrapping his arm around Maya's stiff shoulders.

"We're never doing one of these again."

"Okay," Josh laughed and opened the door for Maya to climb into the truck. Josh got into the driver's side, immediately grabbing Maya's hand as he always did when they drove anywhere. "I had fun with you, today." He said squeezing Maya's hand slightly.

Maya looked over at her boyfriend and smiled slightly. "Me too,"

Josh raised Maya's hand to his lips. He could live days like today for the rest of his life and never want another thing.

November was bitterly cold in the City, Fall seeming to forget it had another month before Winter took over, and the rapidly changing temperatures were taking their toll on Maya.

"Maya?" Josh called as he walked in the front door.

Maya groaned from the back bedroom.

"Maya?" He asked again walking into their bedroom. The lights were off, the curtains were pulled and there was a heap under the covers that were disheveled on the bed.

Maya sniffled from under the covers, the whole pile of covers moving with her.

"What's the matter?" Josh laughed a little, sitting on the bed pulling the covers back.

Maya's hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her nose red and chapped, and an oversized frown placed on her lips.

"Aww, babe," Josh's tone changed to sympathetic immediately having seen Maya's pitiful state.

"I'm sick," She pouted.

"You look sick," Josh nodded placing his hand on Maya's forehead.

"I feel awful," Maya threw her head back onto the pillows, sniffling loudly. "Ugh," She breathed. "And I'm a total mouth-breather right now!"

Josh held back the smile that was creeping onto his lips. Maya was pitiful, but something about it was endearing to him. He brushed the side of her face with his thumb, "Can I get you anything?"

"Nooooo," even Maya's voice sounded deeper, a clear sign she was fighting something. "Just don't come near me, we'll never get rid of this if we just pass it back and forth."

Josh nodded.

"What did you need?" Maya asked.

"What?" Josh's eyebrows were pulled together in confusion.

"You came in yelling my name?" Maya was getting frustrated; talking was exhausting.

"Oh. My parents wanted us to come over for dinner, but it's fine."

Maya's face sank and she huffed slightly.

"It's fine, Maya," Josh laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're not feeling well."

"Tell them we'll reschedule." Maya said pointedly. She hated the idea of canceling on the Matthews'. They had accepted her with relative ease after seeing Josh and Maya together during Thanksgiving and then again at Christmas last year. They could see the happiness she brought Josh, and that was all they ever wanted for their youngest. "You should still go," Maya decided after thinking about it.

"I'm not driving to Philly leaving you here alone, sick. They'll understand."

"Maybe I'll be better by Sunday. Tell them we'll come Sunday,"

Josh smiled at the effort Maya was putting into continuing to make a good impression on his family. He knew she didn't have to though; everyone loved Maya. She was a little tough on the outside, something all the Matthews knew the baby of the family needed, but their love for each other was undeniable. Maya made him better, he knew it, his parents knew it, Maya didn't have anyone to impress. "Have you taken any medicine?" Josh asked placing the back of his hand against Maya's cheeks and forehead again.

Maya groaned.

"Now, Maya," Josh scolded standing up off the bed. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed some cold medicine. He walked back over to his pitiful girlfriend, dropping the pills into her hand. He looked around the room and noticed she didn't have anything to drink with her either. Josh made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "Hey mouth-breather," He teased walking back into the bedroom. "Stay hydrated." Josh said with a bit of authority in his voice as he flipped the water bottle in his hand, handing it to Maya.

Maya scrunched her nose up, immediately regretting her decision. She tilted her head back, tossing the pills in and flushing them down with a gulp of water. Maya sighed and placed the bottle of water next to her, and almost immediately began coughing, "Ugh!" She groaned. "I'm going back to sleep," she pouted.

"Drink that, would you?" Josh nodded to the water she placed on the bedside table.

Maya shot him a challenging look.

Josh couldn't help but smile slightly at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep,"

Maya wasn't feeling better by Sunday and after putting up as much of a fight as she could, she eventually gave in and Josh was cancelling their dinner plans with his parents for the second time in three days.

"Hey, Ma," Josh said plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Josh!" His mom's voice always sounded excited to hear from him.

"Well, Maya is still pretty sick, so I don't think we're going to make it for dinner tonight."

"Oh no…" Amy, ever the mom, sounded immediately concerned. "What's wrong? She's not pregnant is she, Josh?!"

Josh's stomach sank at the mention of Maya being pregnant. The thought hadn't ever really crossed his mind. "What?! No. Mom, she's got a cold. She's coughing up a storm over here."

"Okay," Amy breathed. "Just checking,"

Josh's mind was in a different place now. He couldn't help but think about it; Maya being pregnant. He laughed to himself a little thinking about it, Maya would be the worst person ever pregnant. She's miserable with a cold for five days, he couldn't imagine nine months of her being _pregnant_. "Anyway," Josh said shaking his head, bringing his attention back to his phone conversation with his mother. "Will you let Dad know for me?"

"I can, but you can just call him yourself, Honey. He's just working outside."

Josh's attention was again pulled away from the conversation with his mom as Maya began coughing from the bedroom. Josh's heart panged hearing Maya whimper after she caught her breath from her most recent round of coughing. "Ah, Ma, I gotta get going, she's struggling,"

"Okay. Take care of yourself, Josh. I love you."

"And I love you,"

"Give Maya my love too."

"Sure thing. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweetie."

Josh flipped his phone closed, slipping it back into his pocket as he stood up off the couch and walked back to his bedroom.

Maya had tears rolling down her face, her legs curled in close to her stomach.

"Oh, babe, you're okay," Josh said sitting down on the bed next to Maya, rubbing her back soothingly.

Maya almost immediately started coughing again. "Just shoot me already," she whined. "I'm a horse with a broken leg. Put me out of my misery." Her voice almost unrecognizable.

Josh laughed, "You're not quite that bad yet. But I'll keep my eye on you." He said with a wink.

Maya kicked Josh from underneath the covers. "You're not funny!"

"You suggested it!" Josh continued to laugh. "I'm sorry you still feel like shit." He said sweetly.

"Thank you," Maya said sticking her bottom lip out. She started coughing again, rolling her eyes as she settled back down. "Was that your mom on the phone?" She asked grabbing the water bottle from Josh he got off the bedside table for her.

"Mmhmm, she said she's pissed. You're not invited back -ever."

Maya pressed her lips together, narrowing her eyes and kicked Josh again from under the covers. "She did not!"

Josh laughed again, "No, you're right, she didn't. She sends her love, hopes you get feeling better soon."

Maya smiled sweetly; that sounded much more like Amy Matthews.

"She asked if you were pregnant…"

Maya's eyes grew wide in shock. "What?!"

"That was my reaction too!" Josh motioned between the two of them.

"Why would she think that?" Maya asked shaking her head, her eyes still the size of saucers.

Josh shrugged, "Who knows."

"You told her _no_ , right?"

"Of course I told her no. I told her you have a cold - - I mean… right…? You're not… are you?"

Maya swung her hand colliding it with all the strength she had in her with Josh's arm. "I'm going back to sleep," Maya rolled her eyes at Josh's comment.

Maya drifted to sleep relatively quickly, Josh sitting with her, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. His mind was still swirling with thoughts of Maya being pregnant. They hadn't talked about it before, and they were always careful… His mom's voice also stuck with him. Was she shocked? Disappointed? Josh was almost 30… Did he even want kids?

Thanksgiving was a little over two weeks away, and Maya and Josh were spending the weekend curled up in the apartment, spending some alone time before the holidays hit, knowing everything would be getting crazy soon. After Maya recovered from her cold, that turned into bronchitis because Josh swore she wouldn't listen to him about not going back to work while she was still feeling rough, they decided they would reschedule dinner with Josh's parents after Thanksgiving. Maya still felt bad for having to cancel, but everyone understood, and the fact that they'd all be seeing each other soon made it easier on them.

Maya was laying with her head in Josh's lap, her sketchpad resting against her legs as she mindlessly drew images running through her head. Her phone began buzzing unfamiliarly, pulling her attention away from her sketch; someone was actually _calling_ her. She sat up, lifting her head out of Josh's lap and swung her legs over the armrest of the couch.

Josh's eyebrows pulled together as Maya's hair slipped out of his fingers that were moments ago laced through the blonde locks. He glanced up from his book, his eyes following her across the room.

"Hello?" Maya asked, running her hands through her hair.

"Maya,"

"Riley…?" Maya's voice had changed, she could tell instantly that something was wrong.

Josh picked up on the change in Maya's voice and he got off the couch and walked over to his girlfriend.

Maya's eyes were wide as she waited silently for Riley to respond.

Josh came up behind Maya, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you with Josh?" Riley finally asked.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"He needs to call my Dad…"

"Riley…?" Maya didn't like this vagueness that Riley was speaking with. Maya thought she could hear a slight quiver in Riley's voice and her heart began racing.

"Have him call my Dad, please… Maya,"

"Okay," Maya breathed. "Are you okay?"

Josh pulled back from Maya, his stomach immediately in knots thinking something happened to his niece.

Maya blinked slowly, confused as to what just happened. She turned around, looking at Josh now, his hands still loosely around her waist.

"Maya…?"

Maya shook her head slightly, she was just as confused as Josh was. "Um… Riley said… you need to call your brother." She pieced the conversation together for Josh.

Josh pulled his head back, "What?" He asked confused.

Maya shrugged, her eyebrows pulled together. She was not going to tell him about the quiver in Riley's voice; no need to worry him over nothing. Knowing he wouldn't have his phone on him, and that it more than likely wasn't charged, Maya held up her phone in Josh's direction for him to use.

Josh slid the phone out of Maya's hand. He placed his other hand on the back of Maya's head and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead, his lips lingering, wanting to comfort her.

Maya's eyes closed immediately at his contact. She inhaled deeply, still unsure of what was going on.

Josh pulled back and dialed his brother's number.

"Maya?" Cory's voice came through the phone.

"Oh, hey, no it's Josh. What's up, my brotha?" Josh asked, still unsure why he needed to call his brother late on a Sunday afternoon.

"Josh," Cory breathed.

Josh's face changed instantaneously. Cory's voice was more somber than usual; something was going on. Josh squeezed Maya's hand he didn't realize he was holding before he let it go and headed for the small Juliet balcony off the kitchen.

Maya didn't follow him, she knew when Josh needed some privacy, and this was clearly one of those times. She retreated back to the couch, pulling her knees cris-cross underneath her. She contemplated grabbing a book, or turning on some music, but she couldn't pull her mind away from the sound of Riley's voice replaying in her head and the confused look on Josh's face.

Minutes ticked by so slowly, it felt like Josh had been outside for an hour. Maya decided to go check on him. She walked carefully to the window, looking out at her boyfriend. Josh was pacing back and forth across the small balcony, his hand seemingly permanently tangled into his mess of brown hair.

Maya couldn't see his face, but his whole body looked tense. Before she could try to process everything she was seeing, Josh pulled the phone from his ear, his eyes glued to the screen. "Josh…" Maya whispered stepping outside to join him.

Maya's voice snapped Josh's attention away from the black phone screen. He looked up at her slowly.

Maya's heart sank, Josh's eyebrows were pulled together tensely and his eyes were brimming with tears. "Josh, what's going on?" She breathed even more worried now.

"My Dad…" Josh was looking right at Maya, but at the same time looking straight through her.

"That was your Dad?" Maya asked confused, trying to piece everything together.

"... he's dead."

Maya's face fell and her blue eyes filled with tears. "What?" She breathed stepping closer to Josh, her arms reaching toward her boyfriend.

Josh stepped back from Maya's attempted touch. His eyes were downcast, now, unable to focus on anything. He held out Maya's phone for her to take back.

"Josh," Maya whispered, her voice was shaking. Surely she hadn't heard him right, surely she was dreaming, surely this wasn't happening… surely…

"I have to go." Josh's voice was cold and stoic as he brushed passed Maya.

Maya shook her head slightly, choking back her tears, wiping under her eyes. Riley crossed her mind, then Cory - _oh God, Cory_. She thought. And then Josh again. Maya felt like she couldn't catch her breath. _Josh._

Josh was mindlessly gathering his wallet and keys, grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

"Josh," Maya tried again, her voice pleading him to stop and look at her.

"I have to go," was all Josh said, his voice the exact same, his back to Maya. He didn't turn around, he didn't acknowledge her, he simply walked out the door, pulling it shut behind him with a strong THUD.

As the door closed, the tears in Maya's eyes fell freely. She stumbled with her phone, sliding it unlocked, selecting Riley's number.

"Josh?" Riley answered, thinking Josh was still using Maya's phone after having just gotten off the phone with her dad.

"Riley," Maya responded, her voice shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maya," Riley breathed, and Maya finally understood the breaking in Riley's voice, the trembling she thought she detected earlier.

"I…" Maya stumbled for the right words to say - -for any words to say right now. "Where are you?" She finally managed to get out.

"We're all at my parents' house. Are you guys on the way?"

Maya ran her hands through her hair, sniffling back her tears again, "Josh just left." She told her best friend as she began searching the apartment for her shoes and jacket.

"Okay, thanks, Maya,"

"I'm on my way, Riles." Riley would never ask Maya to come, she would never request her friend be there for her, but Maya knew. She could hear it in Riley's voice, in the pauses between words, Maya knew she needed to be there for her second - - for her family. _Josh._ Maya's mind flashed to her boyfriend. She couldn't think about what he must be feeling; her stomach immediately twisting into knots. She needed to be with _him_.

Riley buzzed Maya up into the apartment they spent so much of their childhood in. A place always filled with light, a place Maya came to escape the darkness of her own life, a place that was now so heavy Maya could practically feel it outside the door. She knocked twice, two gentle knocks, not wanting to disturb anyone.

Riley opened the door almost immediately, her face red and tear-stained.

Maya didn't say a word, she wrapped her arms around her friend, holding Riley close to her.

Riley laid her forehead on Maya's shoulder and let her tears fall freely, her body trembling.

It took all of Maya's strength to support Riley right now and not break down herself. Her heart was feeling so many things, her stomach doing continual flip-flops. Maya held her hand on the back of Riley's brown hair, gently stroking her wavy locks as Riley broke down in her arms. "I'm so sorry," Maya whispered over and over again. She looked up and her eyes caught Cory, the two holding each other's gaze for a moment. If Maya thought holding it together for Riley was hard, she truly hadn't processed how broken Cory was going to be. Maya gave Riley a tight squeeze before she gently pulled away. Maya's chin quivered with every step she took toward her former teacher, her jaw clenched in a failed attempt to keep it together.

"Maya," Cory tried to smile through the anguish that was written all over his face.

Maya couldn't say anything. Her eyebrows were pulled together and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Cory pulled the blonde into a hug, holding this girl he considered his daughter just as close to him as Maya held Riley moments ago.

"I'm so sorry," She barely managed to get out.

Cory nodded. "Me too,"

"I'm _so_ sorry," Maya repeated squeezing Cory tightly.

"Thank you for coming," Cory said pulling back from Maya, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Maya's eyes scanned Cory's quickly, "Of course. You guys are my family."

Cory pulled Maya in for one more hug. "Josh is around here somewhere…" He finally said sniffing back this his tears, trying to pull himself together, his hand rubbing Maya's back.

Maya nodded, "I'll find him,"

"Maya!" A deep, almost unfamiliar, voice coming from the stairs called.

Maya turned her head, knowing exactly who it was getting her attention.

"How are you?" He asked walking up to her wrapping his long arms around her shoulders.

"Auggie," Maya smiled into his hug. "How are _you_?" She asked the now almost 20 year old boy.

Auggie nodded, his mess of brown hair -just as wild as always, bouncing slightly. "I'm okay. Trying to be strong for Dad, you know."

Maya's heart felt like it was going to explode; when did the little boy she grew up pestering turn into such a grown man?

"I think Josh is in Riley's old room," Auggie added, his thumb motioning behind him.

Maya smiled sweetly. "Thank you," She whispered. "Hey listen," she said turning around, a few paces behind Auggie now. "If you need to, ya know, not be the strong one, I'm here."

"Thanks, Maya," Auggie said with a warm smile across his lips.

Maya made her way to the bedroom she spent more time in growing up than her own. She gently knocked on the door, seeing it was closed. When she didn't get an answer, Maya pushed the door open slightly, walking into the room an inch at a time. Her whole heart shattered as she saw Josh on the floor in front of the bay window, his knees bent into a V, elbows resting on his knees, his head down, hands buried in his hair. He was crying. Maya had never seen him cry before, and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. "Josh," she whispered.

Josh sniffed and clenched his jaw as he lifted his head, trying to pull himself together upon hearing his girlfriend's voice.

Maya's face fell, her eyes finally settling on Josh's. His eyes were shining, tears threatening to continue to fall any moment. She walked over to her boyfriend, the need to comfort him right now overpowering every other emotion she had been feeling. Maya sat on the floor beside Josh, he was still staring forward, his shoulders rising and falling with the heavy breaths he was taking. Maya reached for Josh's hand nearest to her, interlacing her fingers with his, but Josh pulled his hand away at her touch. He instinctively sank his fingers into his dark hair.

"Josh," Maya whispered again.

Josh shook his head barely noticeable. "I just want to be alone, Maya."

Maya's eyebrows pulled together with uncertainty. She didn't want to push Josh, but she didn't want to leave him alone right now either. She didn't know what to do.

Josh finally looked up at her, his eyes breaking Maya's heart all over again. "I just want to be alone." He repeated, his voice cracking.

Maya nodded slowly, "Okay," she whispered standing up. "I'm here, Josh…" She said hanging her hand down toward him.

Josh briefly reached up and squeezed her hand, the closest thing to a thank you he could muster right now. He was grateful to have Maya, but at the same time, the last phone call Josh had received from his Dad, he ignored because he was with Maya. The last dinner he could have had with his Dad he cancelled because of Maya. The last chance he had to tell his Dad he loved him, and he hit 'Decline', instead choosing _Maya_ , and that shattered a bigger piece of him than he expected. He didn't want to hold these things against her, but at the same time, just looking at her struck his heart with an unforgivable guilt. He didn't necessarily want to be alone right now, he couldn't be around _her_ , it was too hard.

Maya pursed her lips together in a thin line, the corners pulled down slightly, and she silently left Josh alone in Riley's old bedroom. She pulled the door behind her, giving Josh the privacy he asked for, and after hearing it click, Maya found herself sliding down the shut door all the way to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her ankles crossed. She didn't want to leave Josh, but he needed his space. This was her compromise.

"How's he doing?"

Maya looked up, tears she was no longer fighting slipping down her flushed cheeks. Her face sunk seeing Farkle standing above her. Maya quickly stood up and without a word, wrapped her arms around him, her head pressed against his chest.

Farkle instinctively began rubbing Maya's back soothingly.

"This sucks," Maya breathed into Farkle's chest.

"I know," He sighed. Riley was a mess, Cory was trying to keep it together for everyone, but his face gave everything away. If Maya tonight was rough, tomorrow was going to be whole new level as the family was going to Philly to join Amy at their childhood house.

"I don't even know what to do, Farkle…"

Farkle shook his head, "There's nothing you can do, Maya." He nodded toward the bedroom, "It's his Dad…" He breathed.

Maya nodded, her eyes downcast. "I just want him to know I'm here for him…"

"He does, Maya, and he may not show it right now, but he's grateful you're here."

"How's Riley?"

Farkle shrugged, "She's okay… she seems to be more upset for her Dad than anything."

"God, Cory about broke me. I've never seen him so…"

Farkle nodded, he knew exactly what Maya was talking about; Cory was always the strong, level-headed one, and his world was completely shaken right now.

"Are you going to Philly tomorrow?"

"Yeah, We're gonna take my car, bring Auggie with us, give him some time to just breathe a little too. I think Eric and Morgan are going to be there tonight so Amy isn't alone."

Maya nodded.

"I think Cory just wanted to be with his kids right now, ya know? It's all just weighing pretty heavy on him."

"I… I can't imagine." Maya shook her head, tears immediately coming to her eyes again.

"But, hey, you and Josh can ride with us tomorrow, too if you want?"

Maya smiled, "Thanks, I'll check with him later, see what he wants to do."

"Okay. Hang in there, Maya. This is going to be hell for him, you're who he'll need."

Maya wrapped her arms around Farkle again, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Farkle. Riley's lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Maya. And Josh is lucky to have _you_."

Topanga did what she knew how to do in times like this and she stayed up all night cooking up a week's worth of meals to bring to the Matthews house tomorrow.

Maya couldn't sleep; Josh was still being distant, and the last thing she wanted to do was push him. "Need any help?" Maya whispered, not wanting to startle Topanga as she joined her in the kitchen.

Topanga turned around, surprised to hear a voice behind her. "Maya," she smiled.

Maya sat at the kitchen table, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her fingers.

"Can't sleep?" Topanga asked joining the young blonde at the table.

Maya shook her head, "You either?" She asked.

Topanga mirrored Maya's response, shaking her head as well.

"I don't know what to do…" Maya shrugged. "He's not talking to me, and… I just don't know what to do…"

Topanga nodded.

"How's Cory?"

Topanga shrugged, "It's different, ya know? Cory had 20 more years with him than Josh did…"

Tears formed in Maya's eyes and bit her bottom lip. Topanga was right. Josh wasn't even thirty, Cory was pushing fifty; he had fifty years with his Dad. Alan got to see Cory get married and have children and watch his grandchildren grow up. Josh was missing all of that. He was just beginning that relationship with his father where they were truly getting to know each other as people, as friends, not just as parent and child. _That_ relationship had just been stripped from her boyfriend, and that pain sunk deep within Maya. "What do I do?" Maya asked Topanga, her voice shaking.

Topanga reached across the table and held Maya's hands. She had always seen Maya as one of her children, but right now, she and Maya were more similar than ever before. The men they both loved had just lost their father, and they were both caught in this unbelievably difficult and painful position. "You're doing it." Topanga whispered. "You're here. You're here for him, for his family, you're feeling his pain. That's all you can do, sweetie."

Maya sighed, "I just want to make it better for him…"

Topanga nodded, "Me too."

Maya lowered her head, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Tomorrow's going to be a tough day, try to get some sleep." Topanga said with a slight squeeze of Maya's hands.

Maya nodded, wiping her tears. "Thank you," She said with a sad smile as she stood up from the table.

"Hey Maya,"

Maya turned, her hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Thank _you_ ,"

Maya's lips turning into a sad smile as she nodded slightly, heading back to the spare bedroom she and Josh were sharing.

Morning rolled around and the house was eerily quiet, the heaviness everyone was feeling was palpable. Josh still hadn't spoken to anyone; he continued to isolate himself, not wanting to be around anyone right now. He was beating himself up, he was cursing the moments he didn't spend with his Dad, _hating_ himself for taking him so for granted; he should have known better.

"I think everyone is just kind of following each other down to Philadelphia…" Maya whispered as the two got dressed in virtual silence.

Josh nodded.

"Farkle and Riley are going to take Auggie… he said your brother and sister were heading there last night, so they should already be there…"

Josh nodded again.

Maya sighed and sat next to her boyfriend, her hand gently rubbing Josh's back.

Josh shrugged Maya's hand off, still not able to accept her comfort just yet. "I was thinking, maybe I'd take Auggie if you wanted to go with Riley and Farkle."

Maya's eyes were wide, the most words Josh had spoken to her in the last 18 hours and they were practically shoving her away. She nodded, swallowing hard. "Okay, I'll… I'll let them know."

Josh nodded, leaning down to tie his shoes.

Maya stood up, quietly leaving the room to go find Auggie and Riley.

"I think I've done something… I don't know… maybe I shouldn't be going." Maya ran her hands through her hair, sitting in the backseat of Farkle's car.

"No," Riley shook her head. "Josh doesn't handle these kinds of things the best. He's always been an isolator,"

"Yeah, but he has Auggie."

Riley shrugged, turning to look back at her best friend. "They've got a special bond that even he and I don't have…"

"I just don't want to make things worse for him,"

Farkle looked at Maya in the rearview mirror, "I don't think that's happening, Maya. Just be there for him, he'll come to you when he's ready."

Riley grasped Farkles hand, squeezing it, letting him know she was grateful for him being there for her.

"How ya doing?" Auggie asked looking over at his Uncle.

Josh swallowed hard, nodding, his eyes staying forward.

"Really, though, Uncle Josh…"

Josh clenched the steering wheel tightly. "It sucks, Auggie," He whispered.

Auggie sighed, looking down.

"And I'm _so mad_ about so many things."

"Mad?" Auggie asked looking up confused.

Josh clenched his jaw.

Auggie sighed, he could see that Josh was being too hard on himself. But he knew there was very little he could do or say to help him right now. Josh needed to process through these emotions before he could move through them.

"Just don't shut her out," Auggie said, knowing Josh was pulling away from Maya, and also knowing Maya was who he needed the most right now.

Josh nodded, not saying anything, his eyes trained on his brother's car in front of him. For a brief moment, he glanced in his rearview mirror, checking the car behind him, his heart aching for his girlfriend suddenly.

Maya did her best to stay in the background as the caravan arrived at the Matthews house. She took her cues from Topanga, who was spending most of her time in the kitchen yet again. Farkle stayed close to Riley; she was more receptive to his continual support than the Matthews boys, who felt the need to be strong and supportive for their mother right now.

The family spent the following two days spending every moment together, Eric and Cory working to get the arrangements set up for the service that was scheduled for the end of the week.

It was Wednesday evening, and the service was tomorrow. Cory noticed how distant Josh had been the last few days; more than everyone else. He knew this was hard on his little brother, for the very same reasons Topanga talked to Maya about. Josh was losing his Dad early in his life; Cory felt like _he_ was losing his Dad early in his life, and he couldn't imagine the hole this was causing in Josh.

"Hey," Cory said softly as he joined his brother on the couch.

Josh nodded.

"How ya doin, Josh?"

Again, Josh just nodded.

"I know this is really hard on you…"

Josh looked at Cory.

"I know it's harder on you than it is for the rest of us."

Josh's eyes brimmed with tears and he clenched his jaw in a failed attempt to keep it together.

"Eric and I, Morgan too, we had him for longer. It'll never be long enough, but…"

Josh nodded once again. "I'm so mad, Core,"

Cory sat quietly, his brother having not said much to anyone over the last several days; if he was willing to talk now, Cory was going to shut up and listen.

But Josh didn't continue.

"It's okay to be mad, Josh. I think we're all a little mad at… whoever, whatever there is to be mad at."

Josh looked up at his brother, his face twisted with anger and grief. "I'm mad at Maya."

Cory was taken aback slightly, "At _Maya_?" He asked, thinking maybe he heard Josh wrong. Maya hadn't done this.

Josh's nostrils flared as he tried to control all of his emotions. He held Cory's gaze, silently confirming his brother's question.

Cory shook his head slowly. "Why at Maya…?"

"Because," Josh said balling his hands into fists. "We were supposed to go have dinner with Mom and Dad two weeks ago, and I didn't go -because of _Maya_."

Cory's heart ached hearing his brother finally express what had been eating at him. "Why because of Maya?" He gently pushed.

Josh looked down, he hadn't really thought passed him not going. "She was sick."

Cory nodded. "Okay,"

Josh ran his hands through his hair anxiously.

"What were you supposed to do, Josh? Wasn't she pretty sick a few weeks ago?" Cory asked, hoping what he was saying would help Josh. At the very least help him let go of this anger toward Maya.

Josh nodded, moving his jaw off-center. "She told me to go," He whispered. "She told me to leave her and go have dinner with my parents, but I didn't."

Cory closed his eyes and exhaled, Josh wasn't mad at Maya; he was mad at himself and was taking it out on Maya. "Josh. At some point we all start to build our own families… _We'll_ always be family, but… it's okay to stay home and take care of your sick girlfriend."

Josh couldn't look at his brother, he knew Cory was making sense, but Josh was still mad, and he needed someone to be mad at. "I ignored his last phone call…" Josh finally admitted.

Cory put his hand on Josh's back, "Josh. You didn't know."

Josh shook his head, "I still shouldn't have. I was out with Maya, and I ignored his phone call."

Maya again, Cory could see why Josh was displacing his anger on his girlfriend. "I can't tell you how many phone calls I ignored, how many times I said I would call back and didn't. I've got 20 extra years of them. And those hurt the most right now; you're right." Cory nodded. "All of it hurts right now." He added.

Josh sniffed, trying to keep his tears at bay. He didn't expect it to hurt this much.

"But you know what helps? You know _who_ helps?"

Josh looked down, "Topanga," he whispered.

Cory nodded, "Topanga." He repeated softly. "It's not Maya's fault."

"I know," Josh said through clenched teeth.

"And she's right here. She's right in there," Cory nodded toward the kitchen, "Doing everything she can to be here for you right now."

"I know," Josh's voice cracked. He felt like shit.

"It's okay to be mad." Cory repeated. "But don't be mad at _her_."

Josh nodded. "I need to go… talk to her…"

Cory nodded.

"Hey Maya," Josh said walking into the kitchen.

Maya looked up from the tupperware dish she was fighting to get a lid on, almost shocked to hear Josh's voice.

Josh nodded to the back door, signaling that the two of them go out back for a minute.

Maya looked at Topanga, who nodded immediately. Maya was trying to help in the kitchen, but Topanga wouldn't be much worse off without her for a few moments.

Josh handed Maya her coat, knowing she would freeze outside, and opened the door for her, following behind as they made their way to the back deck.

Maya sat down, her head low, and looked up at her boyfriend. They hadn't spoken since Monday when Josh asked Maya to ride to Philadelphia with Riley. Josh was sleeping on the couch alone, barely eating anything, and hardly speaking to anyone; not even his mother. She was worried about him and nothing she was doing seemed to be helping.

Josh exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry, Maya," He finally said.

"Sorry?!" Maya asked confused, "Sorry for what? Josh, _I'm_ sorry. I'm _so_ sorry…" Her eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head.

"No," Josh shook his head, "I've been… I've been so _mad_ these past few days,"

Maya nodded, anger was an appropriate response to something like this.

"I've been mad at _you_ ," He whispered.

Maya's eyes immediately filled with more tears; she didn't understand. This is exactly what she feared the most; he _was_ mad at her… but what had she done?

"I've been mad that I didn't go to dinner with them a few weeks ago, I've been mad I ignored my Dad's phone call when we were on the hayride and _never called him back_ ," Josh was now crying freely. "And I was taking all of that out on you."

Maya too had tears falling freely from her blue eyes.

"I am _so_ sorry, Maya." Josh repeated, grabbing Maya's hands in his.

"I just want to be here for you, Josh,"

Josh nodded and leaned his forehead against Maya's, "I know. Thank you."

Maya closed her eyes at Josh's contact, breathing him in deeply.

"Will you go with me?" Josh asked, his eyes also closed.

"Go where?" Maya asked shaking her head slightly.

Josh's eyes locked on to Maya's, "To go see him…"

It was late, but Cory called the funeral home and was able to get them to let Josh and Maya in for a little while.

Josh was hesitant as he stepped through the doors, his heart racing yet feeling like it was missing from his chest all at the same time.

Maya stood a half a step behind Josh, her long sweater covering half of her hands. She slinked her left arm intertwining it with Josh's, lacing their fingers together, her other hand grasping his forearm. She gave him a gentle squeeze letting him know she was there for him, that he could do this. "I've got you…" She whispered.

Josh hesitated, frozen, torn between needing to do this, and not being _able_ to do this. Wanting to be strong and _not_ break down in front of Maya, and knowing he was going to break down in front of Maya. He looked back at his girlfriend, his eyebrows pulled together.

"No matter what, Josh," She assured him with a slight shake of her head, repeating the words he told her their first Thanksgiving together, the words he repeated to her every time she was struggling or felt alone.

Josh breathed a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Maya had no idea how much he needed to hear those very words right now. He gently squeezed Maya's hand in return, finally stepping into the silent room.

The holidays came and went. They weren't easy on anyone in the Matthews family. The firsts were always hard. The first Thanksgiving without Alan, the first Christmas without him, the first New Year's… Josh struggled to keep himself going through all of it. Some days he was okay, he got up, went to work, came home; he functioned. Some days were worse than that where he was less than a shell of himself. For every one of those days, Maya was right there, never faltering, never letting go. She held onto Josh physically and emotionally. Maya was there when Josh wanted her, and right there when he tried to push her away. Maya was there for him, always; no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning/Disclaimer: This chapter gets pretty adult, kiddies. It's a long one, and I think it's a beautiful one, but it gets pretty intense. This one is completely rated M for those reasons.

* * *

No Matter What Part 3

"Maya, come on! We're going to be late!" Josh called from the living room. Maya was going nowhere fast this evening. Her energy completely and utterly drained.

"I'm coming…" She groaned. "Sorryyyyy."

Josh couldn't help but smile seeing his girlfriend. "You are well worth the wait," He said completely taken aback by the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

Maya tugged at her turtleneck underneath the vest she was wearing. "I feel like nothing fits. Too much holiday food." She said with a slight shrug.

"Well, get ready for more, Amy and Topanga Matthews do not go easy on the holiday feasts."

Maya laughed, "Oh, I'm familiar."

Josh grabbed Maya's coat off the hook, holding it out for her to slip her arms in.

"Thank you," Maya smiled leaning onto her tip toes giving Josh a quick kiss.

"Mmm," Josh wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, deepening their kiss.

Maya laughed pulling back, "We're already late,"

"All the more reason to be _later_ ," Josh raised his eyebrow.

Maya bit her bottom lip. Even after three years of being together, Josh still made Maya's heart race. She wrapped her arms around Josh's neck leaning back in for a kiss.

Josh smiled into Maya's kiss as he cupped her face between his hands. He took a few steps, backing Maya up against the front door, picking her up slightly, Maya quickly wrapping her legs around Josh's torso. Josh felt an electric pull to Maya that there was no stopping, he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Maya quickly shrugged her coat Josh just helped her put on right off, sliding her vest down just as swiftly. She immediately began reaching for Josh's coat.

Josh broke the kiss, his lips wanting to move down Maya's neck. He released a guttural groan at the turtleneck covering more of Maya than he wished at the moment. He immediately began reaching for the hem of Maya's shirt, quickly pulling it up and over her head. Josh was nearly completely distracted by how absolutely incredible Maya looked. She was perfect, the most perfect he had ever seen her. "God," He breathed as he collided their lips together again.

Maya's hands went for the waist of Josh's pants, untucking his shirt with ease then pulling his belt undone.

Their hands were moving with rapid pace, yet complete skill; this wasn't their first time squeezing a quick one in, they had this down to a science.

Maya quickly had Josh's pants undone and slacked, as Josh worked on Maya's legging, her back still pressed against the door.

Josh pulled back, Maya's chest heaving with every breath. "I love you," He said, his eyes holding onto Maya's.

Maya tilted her head slightly, "I love you too," she said with a slight smile.

"Mmm," Josh groaned as his hands went to Maya's face again, pulling her in for another kiss and his hips made their familiar path, connecting with Maya's with ease.

Maya practically gasped at the sensation, her hands lacing into Josh's hair, grabbing his brown locks tightly. "God," she breathed, tilting her head back. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire. Josh knew exactly the right moves, every single time, to send Maya right over the edge. This was no exception.

"Where have you guys been? Our mother is ready to _kill_ you." Cory whispered as Josh and Maya walked into the living room.

Maya looked down blushing, her hand laced with Josh's.

A smile crept up the side of Josh's face as he thought about exactly where they had been. "It'll be fine, bro," he said patting Cory on the back. "Watch this," Josh told his older brother raising an eyebrow. "Ma!" He cheered getting his mother's attention.

"Josh! My boy!" Amy's face immediately lit up and she came walking toward her baby with open arms.

"Hello?!" Cory said pointing to himself.

Maya chuckled to herself, slipping away from Josh so he could embrace his mother.

"Merry Christmas, Maya," Topanga said coming to hug the blonde.

"Merry Christmas," Maya smiled.

"Riley will be here in the morning; they're doing Christmas Eve with Farkle's family."

Maya nodded. "You guys need any help?" She asked nodding toward the kitchen.

"Um… you know, sure," Topanga smiled as she wrapped her arm around Maya's waist.

"What are you guys working - -" Maya started, she quickly made a face, scrunching her nose up as she got a whiff of _something_.

Topanga looked at Maya confused, "Maya?"

Maya shook her head, "Sorry," She smiled. "Don't tell Amy," She added, her eyes wide.

"Mhmm," Topanga nodded, keeping a side eye on the young girl.

"Maya!"

Maya turned around, smiling at Amy Matthews who was now standing with her arms open for a hug from _her_ now.

"Merry Christmas," Maya said hugging Amy, noticing how tight Josh's mother held her this time.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart. How've you been?"

Maya nodded, "Good, really good. I was just asking Topanga if you two needed any help in here?"

"Oh," Amy waved. "We've got this, you just enjoy yourself,"

Topanga's jaw practically fell open. How was Maya getting off this easy with the mother-in-law? Topanga had been around Cory's _entire life_ and she _still_ felt the need to continually prove herself to Amy.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked flipping her head back toward Topanga in the kitchen. She quickly got another wiff of something that did not agree with her nose, and she tried to maintain her face so not to upset Amy.

Topanga raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Maya you just go relax… we've got this covered."

Maya smiled, her eyebrows high. "Okay, let me know if I can help with anything, though,"

Both women nodded at the younger blonde who made her way back to Josh.

"Hey baby," Maya smiled looking up at Josh.

"Hey back at cha," Josh said leaning down kissing Maya softly. "They not need your help in the kitchen?" Josh asked nodding toward his mother and Topanga.

Maya shrugged, "Nope."

"Someone must have told them how _great_ you are in the kitchen." Josh said with a smile.

Maya slapped Josh's arm playfully. "Hey! You don't know how good or bad I am in the kitchen!"

"Exactly…" Josh nodded slowly, placing a quick kiss on Maya's nose.

"They are just the sweetest," Amy gushed to Topanga as they finished up in the kitchen, minutes away from dinner.

Topanga scanned Maya and Josh up and down and nodded, "Uh-huh…"

Josh and Maya had made themselves comfortable on the large couch in the living room, Maya's head resting against Josh, her eyes closed. Josh was rubbing Maya's arm soothingly, quickly eliciting a yawn from his girlfriend.

"How am I so tired?" Maya practically whined.

"You'll perk up once you get some food in you," Josh assured her.

Maya's face scrunched up as her mind immediately registered the scent from earlier at the mention of food.

"Not hungry?" Josh asked, his eyebrows pulled together.

Maya pouted, "No… I am, just got a whiff of something that my nose did _not_ like earlier…"

"Come on, everyone! Dinner!" Amy practically cheered from the kitchen.

Cory and Auggie were quick to the table, Cory giving Topanga a grateful kiss seeing all the hard work she and his mother had put in to tonight's meal.

Josh stood up from the couch, but Maya stayed put, her eyes still closed. "Come on," Josh laughed extending his hand.

Maya didn't have to open her eyes to know Josh's hand was there to help her up from the couch, and she blindly placed hers into his.

Topanga watched the two from her spot at the kitchen table, her eyes trained on Maya.

When dinner was over, Maya offered to help, at the very least she could clean the dishes for the ladies. She was leaning over the sink, scraping remains down the garbage disposal when her stomach decided to play gymnastics on her. Her eyes grew and she pressed the back of her hand against her closed mouth, hoping to keep the vomit she felt threatening to arise from escaping.

"Maya," Topanga whispered, placing her hand gently on Maya's back.

Maya swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Topanga asked subtly, taking the dish out of Maya's hand and beginning to rinse it off herself.

Maya nodded, her eyes shining with tears.

Topanga raised an eyebrow at the girl; she knew Maya better than that. "You know… when I was pregnant with Riley, right around this time of year, actually, _every time_ I smelt something that had even been near cranberries I got sick." She laughed, being incredibly casual.

Maya smiled. "What about with Auggie?" she asked, carrying on the conversation; she loved talking with Topanga.

Topanga pushed her bottom lip out, shaking her head, "Nope. With Auggie I wasn't sick at all. I _was_ incredibly tired though. I mean, couldn't get out of bed at 2pm tired."

Maya looked over at Topanga, only to find her no longer washing dishes, but instead, Topanga's eyes were locked on Maya's

"Maya…" Topanga said.

Maya's eyes were wide and her heart was racing.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

Maya dropped the dish that was in her hand, it shattering on the wooden floor.

All eyes were now on the two girls in the kitchen.

Josh quickly got up and went to Maya.

Maya's eyes were still locked on Topanga's, neither paying any attention to the shattered glass on the floor around them.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked concerned seeing the look on Maya's face and the broken dish on the floor.

Maya blinked, breaking the gaze she and Topanga were holding. "Yeah, no I'm fine," She said shaking her head. "Clumsy," She smiled up at Josh. Maya bent down to start gathering the large pieces on the floor.

"I'll get the broom," Josh said walking toward the closet where Topanga kept the cleaning supplies.

Maya's eyebrows were pulled together as she looked up at Topanga. "Sorry," she apologized for the broken dish.

"It's okay, Maya," Topanga nodded.

Tears were welling in Maya's eyes as she refocused her attention to the glass all around her.

Topanga squatted down, eye level with Maya. "Maya," she said lifting the girl's chin up, looking into her teary eyes. "It's gonna be okay."

Maya blinked and the tears she was trying to keep at bay were beginning to fall.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Josh asked as he walked back over to the girls, immediately noticing Maya's tears.

Maya sniffed and wiped her face dry, "Nothing, just embarrassed…"

"Topanga," Josh said confused.

Maya's eyes were wide as she practically begged Topanga not to say anything.

"Your mom's a lot of pressure for us girls," Topanga said nodding toward the living room.

"Quite the matriarch," Josh nodded. "Babe, she loves you, you have nothing to worry about," Josh assured Maya.

Topanga threw her hands in the air flustered.

"She loves you too, Topanga," Josh teased his sister-in-law, ruffling her hair.

Topanga swatted at his hand, "Get out of here!"

Josh laughed, he loved Topanga, but he loved messing with Topanga even more.

"You too, Maya, I've got this. Go relax," Topanga said with a pointed look.

Maya swallowed hard and nodded without protest.

"Come with me," Josh smiled raising his eyebrow at his girlfriend, extending his hand.

Maya blushed and took Josh's hand as he helped her up.

Josh led the two of them to the oversized chair in the living room. Josh sat down first, then pulled Maya onto the chair with him, wrapping his arms around her as Maya curled into him.

Maya snuggled right into Josh's chest, her eyes almost immediately closing.

"I love you, Maya Hart." Josh whispered kissing the top of Maya's head.

"Love you too, Joshua Matthews." Maya smiled, her eyes still closed.

It didn't take long for Maya to fall asleep, the beating of Josh's heart, the steady rhythm of his breathing was one of the most soothing things, and Maya always found comfort being wrapped in Josh's arms.

"You guys can sleep in Riley's room," Topanga smiled, she herself wrapped in her husband's arms as they sat on the couch together.

"Okay," Josh whispered, not wanting to wake his sleeping girlfriend, he rubbed her hair gently, his eyes completely drawn to her even as she slept

"Good night, my boy," Amy said walking over to Josh, kissing his head gently.

"I'm right here!" Cory said throwing his hands in the air.

Amy swatted Cory's comment away as she rejoined him and Topanga on the couch.

Josh carefully stood up, holding Maya in his arms with ease.

"Careful, Josh," Topanga warned, nervous of him carrying the sleeping girl.

Josh pulled his eyebrows together, "Have you seen this girl?" He asked. "I could - -" he pretended to toss Maya in the air.

"Josh!" Topanga gasped.

Josh laughed, as Maya stirred slightly in his arms. "Goodnight, family."

"Goodnight," Auggie laughed.

"Night," Cory said with a wave from the couch.

"Merry Christmas, sleepy head,"

Maya blinked slowly, her eyes not ready to open just yet.

"There better not have been any funny business in my bed last night,"

"Riley!" Maya smiled sitting up quickly, excited to see her best friend.

Riley threw her arms around Maya's neck, pulling her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Riles," Maya laughed. "What time is it?" She asked confused, where was Josh? When did Riley and Farkle get there?

"Almost 11."

"Ugh," Maya groaned and plopped back down on the bed.

"No, no. Everyone is already up and going; we're all waiting on you."

"Too tired. Christmas without me," Maya waved, her face halfway into the pillow.

Riley rolled her eyes playfully. Maya was never a morning person, but she was _always_ a Christmas person. "Come on," She said slapping Maya's butt through the covers.

"Mmm," Maya groaned as she sat up. "Fine. Only because it's Christmas." She added pointing a finger directly at Riley.

Riley playfully bit at Maya's finger.

Maya's nose twitched, scents from the kitchen making their way into the bedroom now.

"The boys have already eaten -heathens." Riley said shaking her head. "So, come on, Christmas breakfast is waiting."

Maya stood up, trudging out of the bedroom with Riley, making their way to the kitchen and living room with the rest of the family.

"Well look who finally decided to join us," Josh teased, standing up and walking toward his girlfriend, a piece of bacon in his hand. "Merry Christmas," He smiled kissing Maya gently.

"Merry Christmas," Maya smiled, trying to ignore the overwhelming scent of bacon lingering around her boyfriend.

"Breakfast, Maya?" Topanga asked from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna hold off…" Maya decided, her stomach feeling uneasy.

"Mhmm," Topanga nodded, turning back toward the stovetop.

"Topanga, is there more - -" Josh was asking as Topanga turned around holding a plate stacked with bacon. "God I love you!"

Topanga smiled, laughing at her brother-in-law.

Josh walked to the kitchen table, Maya's hand still clasped in his. He sat on the bench, facing outward, pulling Maya close next to him. "Bacon?" He asked holding a piece in front of Maya's face.

Maya scrunched her nose, shaking her head quickly. "No thanks."

Josh took a bite out of the piece of bacon he was holding. "Topanga made eggs and pancakes too."

Maya decided on a plain pancake, her stomach not immediately churning at the thought.

Maya's head was in a daze all day, she couldn't shake the overwhelming exhaustion that never left her after Riley's brutal awakening that morning.

She sat curled up against Josh as she watched everyone open their presents.

Josh pulled Maya closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for coming," he whispered.

Maya smiled glancing up at her boyfriend. "I wouldn't miss this,"

"Maya, I just talked to your mom," Topanga said grabbing the young couple's attention.

Maya glanced up at Topanga confused. She and Josh had spent last weekend upstate with Shawn and Caty, trying to balance the holidays between the two families. Shawn knew how important the Matthews Christmas was, and they both knew how important Josh was to Maya. They put up no argument to an early Christmas with the couple.

"She said she tried to call you this morning,"

Maya immediately felt bad; she must have slept through her mother's phone call.

Topanga smiled. "She said to tell you Merry Christmas. If you get a chance, give her a call."

"Sure, yeah, of course," Maya nodded running her hand through her hair. "Thank you," She smiled up at Topanga.

"And Shawn?" Cory piped up from his seat across the living room.

"Didn't say a word," Topanga shook her head with a smirk.

"Caty," Cory huffed under his breath.

Maya shot Cory a quick look.

Cory responded immediately with a toothy grin to the feisty blonde.

"Mmhmm," Maya nodded, narrowing an eye, hitching an eyebrow in Cory's direction.

"Is it time to eat again, yet?" Auggie asked.

"Oh, I'm with him!" Josh agreed, pointing at his nephew.

"You guys _just_ ate," Topanga said shocked.

"Ah," Josh pulled his arm out from around Maya and stood up, "That was like two whole hours ago, Topanga," He smiled. "Auggie, kitchen."

Topanga threw her hands up, surrendering to the boys and their insatiable appetites. "Help yourselves," She waved as she sat on the armrest of the chair Cory was occupying. He wrapped his arm around her waist, getting Topanga's attention.

"I love you," Cory said holding onto Topanga's eyes with his. "I love this. Thank you for everything, for this amazing life."

Maya couldn't help but watch her second parents and the way their love for each other, even after all these years, practically radiated off of each of them.

Riley sat down on the couch next to Maya, as Farkle joined the boys in the kitchen. She curled into her best friend, laying her head on Maya's shoulder. "I love you," She smiled.

Maya laid her head on top of Riley's, she sighed contently. "I love you too,"

"Thank you for being a part of my life, Maya,"

"Always." Maya said, closing her eyes gently. She felt complete at this house, surrounded by these people. There was very little else she could have asked for.

The rest of the day was full of the boys eating everything Amy and Topanga fixed, the girls curled up on the couch and Christmas music playing in the background.

Before Maya even realized it, evening had fully set in. She was barely keeping herself awake, but she didn't want to miss a single moment of this day; everything was perfect.

"Hey you," Josh whispered, a smile pulled to one side of his mouth, as he gently stroked Maya's blonde hair. "You ready to go to bed?"

Maya looked around the seemingly darker living room confused, the lights from the Christmas tree supplying the only light. "Where is everyone?"

"They all just went to bed,"

Maya pouted slightly, "I fell asleep?"

Josh nodded, "You did. You're officially the oldest one at these parties now. You're lucky I didn't string lights all over you," He said as a smile stretched across his face thinking about his dad. "Come on," He held his hand out to help Maya off the couch.

Maya stood up and glanced at the lights coming from the tree. She exhaled, "Can we… can we just sit by the tree for a little bit?" She asked looking up at Josh.

Josh smiled gently down at Maya and nodded. "Sure,"

The two walked hand in hand to the bay window next to the large Christmas tree, Josh taking a seat first, pulling Maya close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Maya curled her knees onto the seat with her, snuggling her head against Josh's strong chest, her eyes set on the dim lights in front of them. "I never want this to be over,"

Josh kissed the top of Maya's head, his hand running soothingly up and down the side of her body. "Me either," He whispered.

Maya looked up at Josh, her eyes practically twinkling from the lights on the tree. "Promise me nothing will change…"

"This," Josh paused, "will never change. No matter what,"

Maya closed her eyes at his words.

"I love you, Maya," Josh whispered, his lips lingering on the top of her head in a soft, sweet kiss.

Maya completely relaxed under his touch, "I love you, Josh,"

Maya woke up early the next morning in a cold sweat. She didn't want to wake anyone up, so she quietly made her way to the living room. Maya sat in the same spot she and Josh sat last night before they made finally went to bed, when a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Maya took a deep breath attempting to calm her her stomach down. Noticing that wasn't working, Maya cracked open the window behind her slightly, hoping some cool air would help.

"Good morning,"

Maya gasped, her hand going to her chest, not realizing anyone else was up yet. She turned toward the voice, finally seeing Topanga in the kitchen; she was always in the kitchen. "Good morning," Maya smiled.

Topanga walked over to the young girl smiling. "How ya doing?" She asked patting Maya's leg as she joined her in the bay window.

Maya closed her eyes momentarily and nodded, a small smile finding its way onto her lips.

"Hey, I have a present for you!" Topanga smiled raising a finger in the air.

Maya gasped, "Present day was yesterday, Topanga!" She replied with a grin on her face.

Topanga raised her eyebrow and walked back to the kitchen.

Maya's brows were pulled together in confusion.

Topanga walked back to the bay window and placed a small box in Maya's lap.

Maya's face fell when she realized what Topanga had just given her. She looked up at her best friend's mother, shocked. It was a pregnancy test.

"You don't have to take it right now - -you don't have to take it at all." Topanga said shaking her head. "I just wanted you to have it… in case you _did_ want to take one."

Maya didn't say anything, her eyes wide and holding onto Topanga's.

Topanga lowered her brows, looking at the blonde. "Are you _late_ , Maya?"

Maya's eyes began darting around as she tried to process what Topanga was asking her. She couldn't remember.

Topanga raised her eyebrow at Maya's lack of response.

"I… I… I can't be _pregnant_." that was the first time Maya had said the word out loud, and it sounded foreign on her lips.

Topanga shrugged gently, "I mean… you probably, technically _can_ be pregnant, Maya. I… I assume… you and Josh have lived together for several years..."

Maya shut her eyes at Topanga's comment. Tears filled her eyes as Maya tried to keep her emotions in check right now. _What was happening?_ Her jaw slacked as if she were going to say something, but nothing was coming.

"When was your last period?" Topanga was trying to help ease Maya's clearly frantic mind.

Maya blinked quickly, blinking back her tears and trying to focus on dates. "Um…" she said wiping the stray tears that managed to slip from her eyes. "Halloween?" She whispered, her voice sounding so fragile Maya barely recognized it herself.

Topanga exhaled. "Okay… Maya, it's almost January."

"Oh my God," Maya breathed, her head immediately falling into her hands, her body shaking both with tears, and pure fear wracking every inch of her. "Topanga," She said finally looking up.

Topanga could see how scared Maya was, it was written over every inch of her face. "It's okay, Maya," she nodded.

Maya's eyes were the size of saucers, her jaw ajar as she stared at this woman who helped raise her. "Is it?" she asked shakily.

Topanga pulled Maya close to her, holding her tightly. "Yes, sweetie. Look at me," She said holding Maya's face between her hands.

Maya slowly looked up at Topanga.

Topanga smiled softly. "It's okay. You're almost 28 years old, and Josh is 30. You guys have been together for _years_. This is okay." She nodded trying to help ease Maya's mind. "You are okay."

"But…" Maya still couldn't wrap her mind around this.

"Maya?" Josh asked walking down the few steps that lead to the back of the Matthews apartment.

Maya quickly turned her head toward her boyfriend, sniffling, trying to pull herself together.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

Topanga smoothly slid the pregnancy test box out of Maya's lap, wrapping it up in her long sweater.

Maya smiled and stood up, walking toward him. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep," She said with a shrug. "Topanga was up," She said turning back to her second mother, offering her a small smile.

Josh yawned, running his hand through his messy hair. "Okay, well I'm gonna take a shower before everyone else gets up and the forty people in this house fight over the two bathrooms."

Maya smiled up at him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Okay,"

Josh wrapped his arms around Maya, pulling her around to where she was facing him. "Love you," he whispered. Josh couldn't take his eyes off Maya, her hands hidden by the long sleeves hanging down her arms, her hair tousled from sleep, her cheeks slightly flushed; she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Love you," Maya whispered right back with a heartfelt smile spreading across her face.

"Mmm, you sure you don't need a shower too?" Josh asked, subtly rubbing his hips against Maya's.

Maya felt her stomach drop, the exact way it did every time Josh touched her. She bit her lip looking up at him.

Josh cupped her face in his hands, bringing her lips to his, immediately deepening their kiss.

Maya smiled, pulling back, "Stop," she laughed. "Go take a shower," She said shoving his bare chest slightly.

"Take a shower with me," Josh tried again.

Maya laughed, "Stop," She repeated, nodding slightly to Topanga behind them.

Josh scrunched his nose, "Oh she doesn't care, right, Topanga?"

Topanga was purposefully distracting herself so not to intrude on the couple, all the while hearing every word they were saying. She looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my God!" Maya laughed, slapping Josh's chest. "Get out of here,"

Josh bit down on his bottom lip. He bent down, his mouth just a hair away from Maya's ear, "Later," he whispered.

With a single word, Josh managed to take the breath right out of Maya.

Josh turned with a sly grin on his face, leaving Maya blushing.

Maya turned back to Topanga, her eyes wide, "God," she breathed with a slight breath. "He's a mess." She said joining Topanga at the bay window again. Maya looked her in the eyes, "He can't be someone's _father_ ," She whispered.

Topanga pressed her lips together holding back her laughter. She patted Maya's leg. "You need to find out," she said honestly, pulling the pregnancy test back out.

Maya tilted her head, "Do you just keep those around?" She asked confused.

Topanga laughed shaking her head, "No. I went and go it, Maya. I had a feeling…"

Maya nodded, "Yeah…"

Topanga raised her eyebrows at Maya, glancing down at the box in her hands.

Maya took a deep breath and laced her fingers over the small box. As if on cue, both women heard the shower starting. Maya looked up at Topanga hopeful, knowing the only other bathroom was in her and Cory's room.

Topanga narrowed her eyes and shook her head; Maya wasn't getting off the hook that easily. "Come with me," she said curling her finger toward the blonde.

Maya pouted, shuffling her feet as Topanga stood and began walking toward the stairs.

"He sleeps like the dead," Topanga said opening the door to her bedroom, Cory snoring loudly.

Maya's heart skipped a beat stepping into the darkened bedroom. The last time she was in here was Thanksgiving several years ago when Josh pulled her in there. Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the look on Cory's face as Josh led her out of his bedroom.

Topanga led Maya to the master bathroom, "Have you… you know how this works?"

Maya nodded silently.

"Okay, I'll be right out here." Topanga said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Wait - -" Maya stopped her. "Would you… I mean… could you…" She didn't know how to ask Topanga to stay with her.

Luckily, Topanga knew Maya well enough to know what she was asking. She stepped back into the bathroom, pulling the door behind her.

"Thank you," Maya breathed.

Topanga nodded and pulled Maya's hair down around her shoulder soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Maya," She reminded her.

Maya bit her lip nervously and nodded. She looked up at Topanga one more time, received an encouraging nod, and stepped into the small room with the toilet.

Topanga tried to keep herself calm as she anxiously wrung her hands waiting on Maya. Everything was going to be okay, but this was _huge._ It felt like an hour before Maya finally stepped out of the toilet room and back into the bathroom.

Maya's hands were shaking as she gently placed the test on the counter, avoiding Topanga's gaze. "It says to wait two minutes," She whispered.

Topanga nodded, taking a step toward Maya, her hand going to the younger girl's back.

Maya instinctively turned into Topanga, wrapping her arms around her.

Topanga exhaled, holding Maya close to her. "It's okay, Maya," She repeated soothingly as she rubbed the blonde's back. She could feel Maya's chin quivering and Topanga knew she was crying. Topanga didn't say anything else, she just held Maya for the next several minutes.

Maya's stomach was in knots. Part of her wanted to watch the test as the time passed, and part of her wanted to stay tucked into Topanga's chest forever.

Topanga wasn't going to rush this, Maya would look when she was ready. She knew Maya wouldn't be able to hold out for too long; it's these moments of unknown that are the hardest.

"Has it been two minutes yet?" Maya finally asked, her voice muffled as she was still buried in Topanga's embrace.

"It's probably been ten minutes, Maya,"

"Ugh," Maya pulled back, her brows knitted together. Her whole body was fidgeting with nerves. "Will you do it?" She asked Topanga, her bottom lip clenched tightly between her teeth.

"Are you sure?" Topanga asked.

Maya nodded, "Please,"

"Okay," Topanga said and stepped past Maya, who had her back to the counter.

Maya shut her eyes tightly, waiting to hear something. It felt like hours before she felt Topanga's hand on her back. Maya opened her eyes at the contact.

"It's positive," Topanga whispered, holding the test in front of Maya.

Maya immediately began crying, her whole body shaking. One hand went straight to her mouth, the other grabbing the test Topanga was holding, bringing it closer to her. _Pregnant_. "Oh my God," she breathed shakily through her tears. She didn't even feel Topanga's hand on her back, as she crumbled onto the floor.

"Oh, Maya," Topanga's heart was hurting for Maya. She knew it was going to be okay, Maya just couldn't see that right now. Topanga joined Maya on the bathroom floor, wrapping her arms around her.

Maya suddenly looked up at Topanga, horror written all over her face, "Amy is going to _hate_ me." She barely got out.

Topanga couldn't help but laugh, "That's not true,"

Maya wasn't joking, she continued to look at Topanga full of concern.

"Listen," Topanga said patting Maya's knee. "You're, what? Seven years old than Cory and I were when we had Riley. And she turned out just fine!"

Maya raised an eyebrow, never missing an opportunity to poke at her best friend.

"Okay, she turned out alive -which is all you can ask for," Topanga laughed.

Maya laughed slightly through her tears. "You're not… going to tell anyone are you?" She asked looking up at Topanga.

"No, Maya, of course not." Topanga shook her head adimately. "This is all you… I just… I just had a feeling, ya know? And I also had a feeling that _you_ didn't know. And, if anyone needs to know, it's you,"

"Yeah," Maya breathed looking down. "How _did_ you know?" She asked.

Topanga shrugged, "Heightened sense of smell, you were sleeping every moment you sat down somewhere, Josh can't keep his hands off of you,"

Maya's eyebrows knitted together and she tiled her head.

"Hormones," Topanga shrugged.

"Huh…" Maya breathed.

The bathroom door suddenly opened, Cory standing in the doorway, "Huh…" He breathed seeing the two women sitting on the floor. Without a word or a questioning look, he turned back around and exited his bathroom, heading for the guest bath.

"My brotha!" Josh smiled walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, still dripping from his shower.

Cory's face scrunched as he saw his half-naked brother. "Put some clothes on!" he said flustered at his brother's somehow still picturesq looks.

Josh laughed, shaking his head as he walked back to the spare room.

Topanga took a breath, "You ready for a new day?" She asked looking at Maya.

"This already feels like the longest day of my life," Maya said tilting her head back against the bathroom wall.

"Aww, honey, you have no idea." Topanga smiled placing her hand on Maya's knee.

Maya quickly looked at Topanga, her eyes pulled together, "Not helping." She said with a shake of her head.

Topanga laughed and stood up, she extended her hand toward Maya, helping the young girl up from the floor. "Come on," She said patting Maya's back.

"Where'd you go?" Josh asked as Maya walked into their room pulling a shirt on over his head.

"Oh, just helping Topanga with something," Maya said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You about ready to head home?"

"Mmhmm," Maya nodded.

Josh walked over to Maya, wrapping his arms around her, "It's been too long since I've had you to myself," he said leaning down kissing Maya gently.

Maya almost immediately pulled back, her stomach rolling.

Josh's face was twisted with confusion.

Maya's hand went to her mouth, and she shook her head quickly.

"Maya?"

She quickly brushed past Josh, heading straight for the bathroom. Maya nearly collided into Cory as he walked out of the spare bathroom.

"Maya?" He asked confused, turning around following Maya's sudden movement.

Josh joined Cory in the hallway, both brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"Maya?" Josh said concerned as he suddenly heard his girlfriend throwing up.

Cory nodded to himself and patted Josh's back heading back to his bedroom.

"Maya?" Josh repeated.

"So, Maya's pregnant?" Cory asked his wife as he walked into his bedroom.

"What?" Topanga asked shocked.

"She's throwing up in the bathroom," Cory said motioning behind him.

Topanga frowned, "Poor thing,"

"Who all knows?"

Topanga shook her head, "No one. Barely even Maya,"

Cory nodded. "Okay,"

"Cory, you can't say anything."

Cory nodded. "Wait. Do we know before _Riley_?"

Topanga rubbed her temple, "We know before _Josh_." she sighed.

"How?!"

Topanga shrugged, shaking her head slowly. "You can't say anything, Cory."

Josh spent the rest of the week cautiously looking after Maya. It was New Year's Eve, and they usually spent the night out with friends, but yet again, Maya woke up throwing up this morning, and Josh was getting concerned.

"We should probably get you to a Doctor, babe," Josh said rubbing Maya's back soothingly.

Maya shook her head, "I'm fine," She sighed sitting back on her haunches.

"I don't think you're fine, Maya. You've been throwing up every day for the past three or four days."

Maya sighed. This had basically come out of nowhere. It was as if once _she_ realized she was pregnant, her _body_ decided to remind her every morning. "I actually feel okay," she said standing up.

Josh looked at his girlfriend, concern still written across his face. "Hey," he said softly, reaching for Maya's hand.

Maya looked up at Josh, her eyes wide and innocent.

Josh almost immediately got lost in Maya's blue eyes; his whole world staring right back at him.

Maya was practically biting her tongue to keep from telling Josh everything, but now wasn't the time.

"One more day," Josh said. "I'm taking you to the doctor if this is still happening tomorrow."

Maya pursed her lips together and nodded silently. One more day.

"Wake me up!" Maya whined as she yawned, laying her head on Josh's shoulder.

"No, Maya," Josh laughed. She had been struggling to stay awake all evening, and Josh wasn't going to wake her up an hour after she finally fell asleep.

Maya looked up at her boyfriend and stuck out her bottom lip, batting her eyes like a professional.

"Oh my God," Josh shook his head, a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Wake me up?" She repeated.

Josh nodded, "I'll wake you up," he smiled and kissed Maya's forehead.

Maya closed her eyes, a smile planted on her lips. "Love you,"

"Love you," Josh repeated.

It was 11:57, and Josh glanced down at his peacefully sleeping girlfriend. He truly didn't want to wake her, but he knew Maya would be more difficult later on if he _didn't_ wake her up. "Maya," He whispered, brushing Maya's blonde locks gently. "Maya," he repeated. "It's almost next year…"

Maya breathed deeply, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Hi babe," Josh smiled down at Maya.

Maya smiled sweetly back up at him, "Hi," she whispered.

"It's almost next year," Josh repeated.

"Thanks for waking me,"

"Oh, that was _not_ how I was starting the new year."

Maya laughed as she sat up, pulling her knees underneath her. She glanced at the TV; Josh had it muted. "One more minute," She smiled up at her boyfriend.

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya, pulling her closer to him. "Thank you," He smiled down at her.

Maya tilted her head slightly, confused at what Josh was thanking her for.

"It's been another great year. I wouldn't want to do any of this with anyone else."

Maya's cheeks flushed. "Me either," She smiled.

Josh kissed the top of Maya's head and un-muted the TV so they could hear the countdown.

"Hey, Josh," Maya said after a few beats, pulling his attention away from the countdown on the television and back to her.

Josh looked down at Maya once again.

"I, um… I…"

Josh's brows furrowed as Maya unusually stumbled over her words.

 _10_

 _9_

Maya's eyes were locked on Josh's.

 _8_

 _7_

"Maya?" Josh asked confused.

6

5

Maya took a deep breath. "Josh,"

 _4_

 _3_

"I…" she started again, biting down on her bottom lip.

 _2_

 _1_

"I'm pregnant…" She breathed.

 _Happy New Year!_ The voices on the TV screamed

Josh felt a deafening silence wash over him and it was as if nothing else existed but him and Maya.

Tears filled Maya's eyes as Josh's silence soared fear throughout her body.

"What?" Josh finally spoke, his eyes wide.

Maya looked down, shaking her head slightly.

"Pregnant?" Josh asked, his voice cracking.

Maya couldn't look at him, she just nodded.

"Maya…" Josh breathed.

Maya shut her eyes.

"Maya," Josh repeated, his hand reaching for her's, squeezing it tightly.

Maya finally looked up at her boyfriend, afraid of the look she would see in his eyes.

As Josh's eyes met Maya's, his face instantly softened and a smile began to spread across his lips. "You're pregnant?"

A few tears slipped down Maya's cheeks as she nodded once again.

Josh cupped Maya's face in his hands, bringing her lips to his, kissing her softly, yet full of passion.

Maya could feel herself break down in relief as Josh finally showed her how he was feeling.

"God," Josh breathed wrapping his arms around her. "How do you… how far… when did you…? Is _that_ why you've been throwing up all week?!" He could barely finish a sentence, his mind completely racing.

Maya nodded. "I took a test the day after Christmas," She shrugged, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"At Cory and Topanga's?" Josh asked confused.

"Topanga had a feeling…"

"Topanga knows?!"

"She kind of knew before I did…" Maya said, her eyes shifting at the memory.

"You haven't been to the doctor yet, have you?"

Maya shook her head quickly, "No. No, it's just been a few days, and I wanted to tell you first, and I just didn't know when, or how, or - -"

"Maya." Josh cut her off as she kept spinning. "It's okay." He smiled. Josh was shocked, surprised, but he was also excited, and oddly calm. "So do you know… when…?"

"I'm not sure… I'm like… two months late?"

Josh once again pulled Maya to him, laying his forehead against hers. He exhaled heavily, a smile on his face. "You're pregnant," He repeated, his hands going to Maya's stomach.

Maya finally laughed through her tears, "Yeah. Happy New Year."

"God I love you,"

"Are you sure you want to go?" Josh asked Maya as he rinsed his toothbrush out in the sink.

"Yeah, Josh, it's your birthday."

"I know, I just… it's a long drive, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, or get sick or anything," Since Maya had told Josh about being pregnant, he was incredibly calm about _having_ a child with this woman he loved, but there was an uncontrollable sense of protectiveness that washed over him when it came to Maya. He wanted to be with her every minute, wanted to make sure she was okay all of the time.

Maya peaked her head into the bathroom, her eyes locking on Josh's through the mirror. "Josh. I'm fine." She smiled. Maya had made it into her second trimester, and her morning sickness had all but subsided. She was feeling like herself again, and finally had energy back. "Besides, weren't we going to tell your mom tonight?" She asked.

Josh turned, facing Maya. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Maya nodded, "I think so. And… it's not like I'll be able to hide it much longer…" She said pulling her loose shirt around her still small stomach.

Josh smiled. To anybody else, Maya wouldn't look like she was showing at all, but Maya was constantly looking at her stomach in the mirror, examining every inch of her changing body. "I think you look beautiful," Josh said wrapping his arms around her waist. She really was beautiful; as if Josh wasn't in awe with her already, pregnancy favored Maya. He'd always heard the phrase "glowing" but never understood it until it washed over his own girlfriend.

Maya smiled up at him. "Let's go. We're gonna be late."

Josh raised his eyebrow, "Ya know… we're always late,"

Maya laughed, playfully slapping his chest. "No,"

Josh and Maya pulled into the driveway at Amy's house just as the sun was disappearing into the horizon. Amy had moved to a much smaller house the year before last, Josh helping her downsize their large childhood house into something more manageable for his mother.

Josh clasped Maya's hand in his tightly as they walked to the front door.

Maya took a deep breath as Josh rang the doorbell; to say she was nervous about telling Amy would have been an understatement.

"Ma!" Josh smiled as his mother opened the door, a huge smile on her face.

"My boy!" Amy opened her arms for Josh to give her a hug.

Maya let go of Josh's hand so he could embrace his mother.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks ma," Josh said with a smile as he pulled away and wrapped his arm around Maya's back.

"Maya," Amy smiled, her head tilting slightly.

"Mrs. Matthews," Maya smiled politely back.

"Come on in, it's freezing out here,"

"Mom…" Josh said, his brows pulled together. "I thought it was just us coming for dinner," He asked confused looking at the table set for more than three.

"Oh, your brother and Topanga wanted to come."

Josh raised his eyebrow knowing good and well Cory and Topanga did not want to drive down the Saturday after Valentine's Day to have dinner with his brother and mother.

"Your niece is coming too."

"Riley?" Maya asked confused.

"Mmhmm," Amy smiled.

Josh knew Amy hated being alone, but he also knew his birthday fell on a day most adults didn't want to spend with their siblings or grandparents.

Maya's stomach was in knots, she was already nervous about telling Amy she was pregnant, but now Cory and Riley too? She glanced up at Josh as she felt his hand clasp hers.

Josh gave Maya's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"They should be here any minute,"

Without another beat passing, the doorbell rang.

Amy smiled, pleased with herself.

"I got it," Josh said as he slipped to the door leaving Maya and Amy alone together.

Maya smiled shyly at Amy. "Can I help with anything?" She asked.

"Oh, no you're fine, sweetie." Amy said with a smile, "And that should be Topanga anyway,"

"My brotha!" Josh greeted opening the door.

"My brotha!" Cory matched, his arms open.

Josh smiled as he hugged his brother, letting him and his wife in.

"Happy birthday,"

"Ah, thanks… I'm sorry man, I didn't know she was gonna do all of this…" Josh apologized.

"Every year, Josh," Topanga smiled.

"Jealous?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow, teasing his sister-in-law.

Topanga rolled her eyes playfully. "Where's your girlfriend?" She asked.

Josh nodded toward behind him, "Kitchen,"

Topanga patted Josh's back as she walked past him heading for the kitchen.

Josh looked at his brother, "Mom said Riley's coming too,"

Cory shook his head, "Unbelievable,"

Josh laughed.

"She didn't even come to my birthday dinner,"

Josh's eyebrows knitted together. "Okay," he nodded with a laugh.

"How's Maya?" Cory asked.

"Fine…" Josh replied skeptically.

"Good," Cory nodded and he and Josh sat on the couch in the living room.

About ten minutes later, the front door swung open as Riley walked in. "Maya?!" She yelled, neither bothering to knock nor greeting her father or uncle as she walked in.

"Hi Riley?" Cory waved trying to get his daughter's attention.

Farkle walked in a few steps behind Riley and shut the door behind him. He looked at Cory and Josh and shrugged apologetically. "Happy birthday, Josh," He said with a nod.

Josh lowered his head in Farkle's direction slightly, "Thanks, Farkle. How've you guys been?"

"Good. Riley's good -she was clearly excited to see Maya, I think it's been since Maya's birthday that they've seen each other."

"A long six weeks," Josh laughed.

Farkle motioned to the kitchen, "Clearly,"

"Peaches!" Riley smiled walking into the kitchen seeing her best friend.

"Honey," Maya smiled back.

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya's neck. "Why don't I get to see you everyday anymore?"

Maya pouted, "Because we're grown ups now,"

"I hate being a grown up."

Maya laughed, "Me too, kid."

Riley pulled back from her friend and finally saw her mother and grandmother standing in the kitchen as well. "Hi mom," She smiled and gave Topanga a hug as well. "Grandma," She said laying her head on Topanga's shoulder, her arm wrapped around her mother's waist.

"You made it just in time, Riley, help me set the table?"

Riley nodded, grabbing a large dish to take to the table.

Topanga walked over to Maya, finally alone with her for a moment. "How're you doing, Maya?"

Maya smiled, her shoulders rising slightly. "I'm good."

"Yeah?" Topanga pressed, her eyes glancing to Maya's stomach momentarily.

Maya nodded, "I'm not throwing up anymore," She smiled.

"Good," Topanga smiled.

Maya's brows pulled together, "We were going to tell Amy tonight…"

Topanga's eyes grew wide, "Oh no…"

"Yeah…" Maya nodded slowly.

"Dinner's ready!" Riley chirped poking her head back into the kitchen alerting her mother and best friend.

Josh smiled when he saw Maya walk into the dining room; every time he saw her, his whole face lit up, he couldn't control the smile that spread across his face. He walked right to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Maya closer to him. "Riley was looking for you," He smiled.

"Funny,"

Josh kissed Maya's forehead. "You still want to tell them?"

Maya shrugged, "We'll have to eventually…"

Josh nodded.

"After dinner." Maya told him.

"Deal."

Riley insisted on sitting next to Maya at dinner, Josh flanking Maya's other side, his hand clasping hers under the entire time. Maya remained relatively quiet throughout the meal, trying to listen to everyone else, but her mind being completely preoccupied by what she knew she and Josh were doing after dinner. As she noticed everyone finishing their meals, Maya offered to clear the table while everyone else continued their conversation.

"Hey, Riles, will you help me?" Maya asked, her hands full as she nodded toward the table.

"Yep!" Riley smiled and gathered the rest of the dishes.

Maya stood over the sink, rinsing the dishes off and handing them to her left to Riley to dry. She took a deep breath, "Hey Riles?" _What was she doing?_

"Yeah?" Riley asked as she focused on the wet plate in her hand.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Okay," Riley smiled, her attention still divided.

"Hey, Riles…" Maya repeated with a more serious tone in her voice.

Riley stopped what she was doing and looked up, Maya, too, had paused washing the plates and was looking directly at the brunette.

Maya's eyes glistened with tears and she pressed her lips together in a smile, her stomach felt like it was tied into knots upon knots. "Riley," She started, her voice shaking.

RIley tilted her head, unsure how to read Maya's expression right now.

"I'm pregnant," Maya breathed.

Riley dropped the plate in her hand, it shattering as it hit the floor.

Maya chuckled slightly and wiped the stray tear that had fallen from her eye. "I had the same reaction,"

Everyone head the plate shatter from the dining room and they jumped, startled by the sound.

Topanga smiled, "I've got it," She said excusing herself.

"Maya," Riley exhaled shakily, ignoring the broken plate at her feet.

Maya laughed again, shrugging slightly.

"Girls…" Topanga said cautiously as she walked into the kitchen.

Maya looked at Topanga and smiled, while Riley kept her eyes glued on Maya.

"Maya…" Riley repeated, tears in her eyes now too. In an instant, Riley threw her arms around Maya's neck, hugging her tightly. "Maya,"

Maya laughed, "You gotta say something other than my name, Riles,"

Riley pulled away, still not acknowledging her mother leaning against the back wall, and gently put her hands on Maya's stomach.

Maya laughed again, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Hi baby Peaches, I love you more than Maya already,"

Maya wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed Riley's hands. "We were going to tell Amy tonight, and then everyone showed up… but I wanted to tell you alone."

Riley again pulled Maya into a hug, "Maya," She breathed once more, holding the blonde close, not wanting to let her go.

Maya finally relaxed in Riley's embrace. "It feels so good to finally tell you,"

Riley pulled back from the girls' hug, her brows pulled together. "How long have you known?"

Maya scrunched her nose, "Christmas…"

"Christmas?!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya shrugged, "I mean…"

"Riley," Topanga said finally getting her daughter's attention.

Riley's head snapped in the direction of the voice she was finally hearing, her eyes wide. She quickly glanced back at Maya, concern written all over her face.

Maya nodded toward Topanga, "She knew…"

Topanga was walking toward the girls now.

"You knew?!" Riley practically yelled, almost sounding offended.

"Riley," Topanga shushed her daughter.

Maya pointed to Topanga, "In all fairness, she knew before I did,"

"It's a long story. Will you please move out of the way so I can clean this up?" Topanga asked motioning to the broken glass on the floor. "No more pregnancy talk around breakable dishes, Maya,"

Maya pulled her lips to the side and her brows together. "Sorry," she apologized realizing she had in fact broken two dishes over this very conversation.

"Who else knows?" Riley asked, redirecting the attention back to Maya and her news.

Maya shook her head, "No one. I mean, Josh…"

Topanga chuckled to herself listening to the girls talk.

"So don't say anything yet, We're going to tell everyone after dinner." Maya told Riley.

Riley nodded. "Got it. Maya! I'm so excited for you," She smiled wildly.

"Thanks Riles. We're pretty excited too,"

Riley grabbed Maya one more time, pulling her in for a hug.

After Topanga finished cleaning up the broken glass, the girls went back into the dining room with the rest of the family.

"Mom, wear shoes in the kitchen for a few days," Topanga smiled.

"Sorry," Riley apologized.

As the girls were about to get settled back into their seats, they guys suggested they all move to the living room for a little while before everyone headed home for the evening.

Josh grabbed Maya's hand, holding her back as everyone headed to the living room. "You okay?"

Maya nodded, "I told Riley," She whispered. "I wanted her to know before… ya know. She's my best friend."

Josh nodded and kissed Maya's forehead. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah…"

The two walked into the living room, everyone already sitting around the room; Cory held Topanga's hand in his, Riley was curled into Farkle, his arm draped around her shoulders gently, yet protectively. Josh squeezed Maya's hand as they stood in front of their family.

Riley tried to hold back the smile that was making its way across her face.

"Uh, so," Josh started, getting everyone's attention.

Cory looked intently at his brother.

Amy tilted her head slightly, not sure what her son was doing.

Riley clasped onto Farkle's shirt as he looked between Maya and Josh curiously.

"We have some news," Josh continued as he gently squeezed Maya's hand.

Maya swallowed hard, her heart pounding. _Why am I so nervous?_ She questioned to herself.

Josh let go of Maya's hand, wrapping his arm around her waist so he could pull her closer to him. "We're… er well… Maya… I guess we…" Josh, ever the calm, cool, collected one, was fumbling for the right words.

Maya couldn't handle the years it felt like Josh was taking to spit it out. She looked up at him and smiled a gentle close-lipped smile before looking back at the people sitting in front of her. "I'm pregnant," She finally said with a slight shrug.

Josh exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding as Maya made the announcement.

Riley's eyes were filled with tears as she waited quietly for her family to react.

Amy's eyes grew wide, "Really?" She asked.

Maya's eyes were glistening now with a fresh set of tears herself as she nodded. "Yeah," She breathed.

Farkle's jaw was slacked as he looked down at his own girlfriend, waiting for her reaction.

Cory stood up and extended his hand to his brother, "Congratulations, man,"

"Thank you, Cory," Josh said with a nod and a strong shake of Cory's hand.

Amy and Topanga had both stood up and were hugging Maya.

"How far along are you?" Amy asked pulling Maya back looking her over.

"I just started my second trimester. LIke, 13, 14 weeks." Maya said with a nod.

"Did you know?" Farkle whispered to Riley.

Riley laid her head on Farkle's shoulder. "Did you hear that dish break earlier?"

"Ah," Farkle smiled.

"I don't know why I'm crying," Maya laughed through her tears as she wiped her cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time.

Maya collapsed onto the bed when she and Josh finally made it home.

Josh laughed seeing his girlfriend, still fully clothed, practically asleep already lying on top of the covers. He walked over to Maya and began taking her shoes off for her. "Tired?" He asked.

"So. Tired. Can't. Move." Maya mumbled.

"You don't want to change? And put on some really comfortable pajamas?" Josh tried to entice her.

"No," Maya pouted.

Josh laughed, "Come on," he said grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt out of the drawers for Maya to change into.

Maya pushed herself up to where she was sitting up, a frown set across her face.

"Pitiful." Josh nodded handing her the sleep clothes and turned to change out of his clothes and into something more comfortable.

"Hey," Maya piped up, getting Josh's attention.

Josh turned around, his hand on his wrist, undoing his watch.

"I had a good time tonight," Maya smiled.

Josh couldn't resist her blue eyes and beautiful smile. He walked over to Maya and gently grabbed her face, kissing her softly yet full of passion. "So did I," He whispered, his forehead resting against Maya's. He gently kissed the top of her nose before standing back up to finish getting ready for bed.

"Everyone seemed like they handled it well…" Maya yawned as she slid her pants off, tossing them across the room.

"Except Riley,"

Maya laughed. "She is the only one who broke something tonight. But your brother… your mom… they seemed okay…"

Josh walked over to Maya in nothing but his boxers and placed his hands on the small blonde's shoulders. "Everyone _is_ okay, Maya. You have nothing to worry about," He tried to reassure her.

Maya exhaled, "Yeah," she said and rested her hands on her still flat stomach then laid back down on the bed.

"Josh!" Maya screamed from the bathroom.

Josh shot up from bed, worry surging through his veins, "What?!" He asked panicked as he walked into the bathroom only to find Maya standing sideways staring at herself in the mirror lifting her shirt up, then pulling it back down. "Maya." He said in almost a scolding tone.

Maya looked at Josh through the mirror, her eyebrows pulled together, confused by his tone.

Josh shook his head, "You can't - - you scared the shit out of me,"

"Yeah, but look!" Maya said pointing to her stomach, her eyes wides.

Maya was into her 17th week and she was starting to actually show. Still nothing major, but when she lifted her shirt like she was now, you could clearly see the bump developing.

Everything about Maya made Josh's heart race, and now, watching her carry their growing child, it almost made Josh's heart ache with how much he loved her. "You look beautiful," He whispered in awe of the woman in front of him.

Maya turned her head, looking at Josh standing next to her now. She smiled softly, gently grabbing his face between her hands, kissing him with an almost painful honesty.

Josh's hands immediately found Maya's waist, pulling her closer to him. He rested his hands on her small stomach and placed his forehead against Maya's, "God, I love you," He breathed. Moments like this truly stole his breath; Josh wasn't sure what he did to deserve her, but he never wanted to let Maya go, not now, not ever. 'What are you doing today?"

Maya smiled brightly, "I'm going to lunch with Riley!"

Josh laughed, "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Two weeks," Maya said with a finger pointed in the air.

"How have you made it that long?" Josh teased.

Maya scrunched her nose, making a face at Josh's comment. She pulled her shirt back down over her stomach.

"Where are you going?"

"Just down the street. Like three blocks."

Josh made a face, his brows knitting together in worry.

"What?" Maya asked, easily reading his expression.

"It's just that it's still pretty snowy out there, Maya… need to be careful."

Maya's eyes widened at Josh's comment. "What, do you think pregnant women just sit at home all winter?"

"No… I just want _this_ pregnant woman to sit at home all winter," He said with a smile.

Maya laughed, "Sorry." She said with a toothy grin. "Ain't happenin," Maya stood on her tip toes placing a quick peck on Josh's cheek.

Josh shook his head, he knew better than to try and tell Maya what to do. "Well give her a hug for me,"

Maya nodded, "Will do," She said as she slid on her shoes. Maya smiled and gave Josh one more kiss before heading out the door in a coat so big you couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

Josh laughed shaking his head slightly at this woman.

"Peaches!" Riley cheered seeing Maya walk into the small restaurant.

Maya smiled seeing her best friend and began taking her coat off.

Riley's eyes grew as she finally saw Maya's small baby bump beginning to form. "Baby Peaches!" She gasped, her hands immediately going to Maya's stomach.

Maya laughed slightly, she wasn't crazy about the idea of people touching her stomach, but Riley was fair game. "Hi, Riles,"

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya, bringing her in for a hug. "How are you?!"

Maya nodded, "Good," She smiled sitting down. "How are you?"

"Fine," Riley said her brow furrowed. "How's my baby?"

Maya laughed again, "Fine," She nodded.

"Getting bigger, I see,"

"Me too," Maya frowned.

"You look _amazing_ , Maya," Riley assured her.

"Thanks, Riles," Maya said with a slight smile. "Oh, Josh says to tell you hi,"

Riley smiled, "Hi back. How is he doing?"

Maya nodded, "Good. He's… I don't know, he's handling this really well."

"Of course he is," Riley said with a shake of her hand in the air.

Maya tilted her head to the side, confused by Riley's comment.

"We can all see how he looks at you, Maya, how he's always looked at you," Riley said with a shrug. "You're everything to him,"

Tears sprung to Maya's eyes hearing Riley's words. Riley had never said anything like that to Maya before.

"Oh, Maya," Riley said, noticing the tears in her friend's eyes.

Maya shook her head, looking up, trying to stop her tears. "Stupid hormones." She laughed.

Riley placed her hand over Maya's gently squeezing her best friend's hands.

"I'm lucky to have him,"

"He's lucky to have you," Riley didn't miss a beat.

"Riley!" Maya laughed as a new wave of tears hit her. "You gotta stop, I'll never stop crying,"

"Sorry," Riley smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Maya…"

"Thanks, Riles. I'm… I'm really happy too." Maya nodded, a smile making its way onto her face as well. And she was really happy and Josh was really happy, and they were really happy together.

Winter was beginning to fade into Spring, warm days held cooler nights, a nice break from the bitter New York winter. Josh spent the night bargaining with Maya for more covers on the bed; she was complaining of being warm, but Josh was freezing. They compromised with Josh either layering a blanket over him or moving to the couch and using as many blankets as he wanted.

Josh woke in the middle of the night to the feel of something wet up against him. He glanced over at Maya, her hair was matted around her face, wet with sweat. Josh frowned sweetly at her; her face twisted with slight discomfort. He quietly stood up and went to the bedroom window, cracking it slightly letting some of the cool night air make its way into the bedroom. The light from the moon was illuminating the room slightly, Josh hoped the new light wouldn't wake his sleeping girlfriend, knowing how difficult it was for her to rest lately.

As he made his way back to the bed, Josh noticed blood running down his calf. "Shit," He cursed to himself, wondering when and how he cut his leg. He quickly went to their bathroom, not wanting to drip blood all over the floor. Josh turned the faucet on, grabbed a washcloth and began wiping his leg clean. He hadn't turned the light on, trying not to wake Maya, but as he searched his leg, he couldn't find a cut as to where the blood was coming from. In an instant, Josh's stomach completely fell, _Maya_ , he thought with complete panic. Josh ran back into the bedroom and pulled the covers off his still sleeping girlfriend. "Maya!" He practically screamed seeing the pool of blood on the bed surrounding her curled frame. "Maya!" He repeated, his whole body shaking with fear.

Maya blinked her eyes open, her hands clasped around her slightly swollen stomach, eyebrows pulled together in what Josh now recognized as pain.

Josh quickly turned the lamp on next to the bed, lighting up the room slightly. Maya's face was completely white, her eyes seeming distant. "We have to go." He said, his eyes wide.

"Josh…" Maya's voice was laced with confusion until she too felt the cool blood around her, and the pain finally registering in her head.

"Come on," Josh quickly wrapped his arms around Maya, lifting her off the bed as she laced her arms around his neck. Josh could barely look at her, Maya's face now a horrifying mix of pain and fear, a look Josh couldn't stomach, a look he never wanted to see on the woman he loved.

Maya gasped as a sharp pain struck her, she shut her eyes in response, tightening her arms around Josh. "Josh," she whimpered.

If the look on Maya's face broke Josh, the sound of her voice completely shattered him. He wanted to break down right then and there, completely fall apart and sob, but he couldn't. He had to be strong for Maya, he had to take care of her. "I know, babe. Hang with me," He whispered, trying to be soothing as he hurried to his truck and immediately raced to the nearest hospital. Luckily it was the middle of the night and the streets were relatively vacant. As he sped down the road, street light after street light continued to illuminate Maya's face, Josh could see she was in agony, and he pressed his foot to the floor even harder.

Maya clasped Josh's hand tightly as he drove, her jaw clenching in pain what felt like every second. "Josh," She finally whimpered again, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him.

Josh shook his head, his eyes straight ahead; he couldn't look at her, he couldn't bare to acknowledge the thoughts she was having.

Maya shut her eyes, pressing her head against the headrest, her tears continuing to roll freely down her pale cheeks.

The Doctors finally got Maya's bleeding to stop, and they gave her some medicine for the pain, which thankfully eased her right to sleep. Josh on the other hand was burdening a whole different kind of pain, something no IV could help. He looked over at Maya, her face finally resting peacefully. He gently grabbed her hand nearest to him, clasping it in between both of his as he brought his lips to her fingers, kissing her gently.

Maya exhaled heavily at his contact, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"I'm sorry," Josh whispered, standing up and brushing the loose hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Maya shook her head silently.

"Ms. Hart," The doctor said walking into the room seeing Maya finally awake.

Josh's head snapped in the direction of the door hearing the authoritative, yet soothing voice of the Doctor; his stomach immediately dropped.

Maya and Josh sat silently as the doctor explained what happened, confirming what they both feared over the past several hours: they had lost the baby.

"The technical term is _cervical insufficiency_. The uterus was divided, and thus not allowing enough room for the baby to grow properly. You said she had been complaining about cramping for a few days?" The doctor asked looking at Josh.

Josh nodded. He knew he should have brought her to the doctor as soon as she mentioned cramping. But Maya assured him that some cramping was normal, and there was no bleeding to be concerned about. His stomach flopped again as he the sight of Maya laying in a pool of her blood on their bed flashed through his memory.

"Right, so that was your body going into preterm labor, thinking there was no more room for the baby and preparing for delivery." The Doctor continued.

Maya was barely listening, she felt completely numb, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"So this is where we are now. You were just on the other side of 20 weeks. So, there are two options there, we can induce you, give you some medication to stimulate labor, or you can do what is called a natural miscarriage, where you continue on, and your body will naturally initiate the process. You do not have to decide right now, I know this is a difficult time for the both of you, and I am truly sorry for your loss…"

Neither Josh nor Maya said a word, both sitting frozen with the realization of what was happening. They were completely surprised when they found out Maya was pregnant, not having planned the situation they found themselves in, but their lives immediately changed and they were excited to have this new forever link of the two of them. And as quickly as they had fallen in love with this new part of their lives, everything was pulled out from underneath them.

The couple sat in silence for what felt like hours, Maya couldn't look at Josh, but Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had never seen such a shell of the feisty blonde and his whole being was aching to make everything better. But he knew there was nothing he could do to fix this… this would affect her forever - it would affect _both_ of them forever. Josh held Maya's hand in his, knowing no words could help, but needing her to know he was there.

Maya finally lifted her gaze, looking into Josh's eyes. Her chin was quivering as she tried to hold it together. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"Maya," Josh breathed standing up, pulling his girlfriend tightly to him. "No, please don't ever say that," He had tears in his eyes. Josh hadn't thought about the weight Maya was carrying feeling somehow _responsible_ for this.

"I don't know what to do, Josh," She cried into his chest.

Josh's hand was on the back of Maya's head as he continued to hold the shaking girl in his arms. "Me neither…" He whispered.

"It hurts so bad," Josh knew she wasn't talking about the physical pain she had been feeling earlier, this was something much deeper, something no Doctor would be able to repair.

"I know," Josh whispered. "God, I'm so sorry, Maya." He repeated her previous statement.

The thought of delivering her child who she would never get to take home and stay up late nights feeding and watch grow up and go to school and… the list went on and on and Maya's heart continued to shatter into even more fragmented pieces than she thought possible; it broke her. "I don't want to do it…" She finally admitted. Maya pulled back and looked up at Josh. "How am I supposed to do this?"

Josh shook his head, "I don't know, Maya…" He answered honestly.

Maya laid back onto the crisp, white pillows, covering her face with her hands, crying, finally letting it all out. "It's not fair!" She cried.

There was nothing Josh could do or say in this moment. Maya needed to go through these feelings, she needed to cry, to get everything out. This _wasn't_ fair; she was right. There was nothing in this world Josh wouldn't trade to make things different for her, but he couldn't.

Without making a decision, Maya eventually cried herself to sleep, her body truly needing to rest. Josh sat next to her, never moving, his eyes continually trained on her; he didn't know what to do either.

The sun was beginning to come up, a new day beginning for the rest of the city, a day Josh felt like he had already lived a hundred years through, one he wished he could go back and change more than any other day in his life. Maya was still sleeping, and he finally stepped away momentarily to make a phone call.

"Josh?" A groggy voice answered from the other end of the line.

"Did I wake you up? What time is it? I'm sorry…" Josh was speaking too fast, not giving the other person a chance to respond.

"What's going on?"

"I…" Josh began struggling for the right words.

"What happened?"

"Cory… I need you, I don't know what to do, or who to call… I…" Josh was crying now, his composure completely lost as he spoke to his older brother.

"Where are you, Josh? What happened?" Cory repeated.

"The hospital… Maya, she - -"

"I'm on my way," Cory didn't wait for Josh to finish, he could hear everything he needed to know in Josh's voice.

What felt like mere minutes later Cory was walking down the hallway of the hospital toward Maya's room. Josh was waiting outside of the room for his brother to show up, and when Cory finally reached him, neither said a word. Cory wrapped his arms around his younger brother as Josh finally broke down.

"Josh…" Cory said shaking his head as he held a _very_ broken Josh in his arms.

"God!" Josh cried out.

"What happened?" Cory asked after several minutes of Josh crying into his embrace.

Josh shook his head running his hand through his hair. "I don't even really know, Cory… I just… I woke up in the middle of the night and there was just _blood_ … _everywhere_. I… I got her here as fast as I could, but… God!" Josh was starting to lose it again, there were moments you never forget, and last night was forever seared into Josh's memory.

Cory didn't say anything, he just stood there, his hand on his baby brother's shoulders. He hated seeing Josh in so much pain, and Cory didn't know what to do either, this was a pain he had never felt, and he knew there was nothing he could do to make this any easier.

"Did you know she has to _deliver_ it?! She has to go through labor, Core… I… she…" Josh couldn't catch his breath and his stomach was in knots thinking about the toll this was going to take on Maya. God what he wouldn't give to take all this pain away from her, he would gladly carry this entire burden himself if it meant she didn't have to go through this.

Cory exhaled heavily, squeezing Josh's shoulders gently.

Josh shook his head, his hand finding its way to his mess of brown hair yet again. "We haven't told anyone… I, I don't know what she wants to do. I'm sorry, I just needed someone - -"

"Josh, you can _always_ call me. I am _so sorry_ this happened… I don't - - I know there is nothing I can say or do right now, but I am right here."

Josh nodded, "Thank you…"

"How's Maya?" Cory asked cautiously lowering his head.

Josh shrugged, shaking his head.

Cory nodded, understanding Josh's message.

"She… we? She has to decide what she wants to do, and I think it was just too much for her, she finally fell asleep."

Cory nodded, staying silent, letting his brother get everything out without interrupting.

"I just want it all to be over," Josh said honestly. "I just want to take her home and it to all be over."

"I know you do, Josh. You're a good man."

Josh shook his head. "I should have… Dammit, I should have brought her up here last week - - God!" Josh's hand was balled into a fist, ready to punch something -anything to get his frustration out.

"Josh," Cory tried to reason with him. "There's nothing you could have done… these things - -"

"Just happen?! Cory, I _could_ have done something!"

Cory sighed, "This isn't your fault. This isn't her fault," Cory said nodding to the room behind Josh.

Josh turned his head, looking in on his girlfriend, she was beginning to stir; he didn't want her to wake up alone. "I'm gonna go back in there with her…"

"Okay, do you want me to stay?"

Josh's eyes were begging Cory not to leave, but he didn't know how to ask him to stay.

"Go check on her, I'll be right here." Cory told him.

Josh nodded, "Thank you."

Cory patted Josh's back, "I got you, Josh."

Josh held Maya's hand as she squeezed it tightly, another contraction striking her already exhausted body. Josh's heart was shattering; this wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

Maya didn't make a sound, she didn't scream once, silent tears rolled down her face as she tried to remain strong through what was undoubtedly the worst moment of her life.

There were no cries, no tears of joy, no congratulations as Maya pushed one final push, sweat and tears rolling down her face, mixing together tragically.

The nurses wrapped the unimaginably small baby in a pink blanket, gently handing her to Maya.

Gut-wrenching didn't feel like an accurate enough description for the pain Maya felt. She laid her head back against the pillows, trying to will the tears and the indescribable, all-consuming, painful darkness away. Maya felt every emotion she could fathom. There was a pang of pride looking down at the beautiful doll-like child she and Josh had created. "Hi, baby girl," Maya whispered, her heart aching more than she thought possible. She looked up at Josh, who was standing right next to her. "She's beautiful," Maya whispered, tears streaming from her eyes.

Josh swallowed hard and nodded, leaning down kissing the top of Maya's head.

Maya spent the next hour or so holding her precious baby, telling her how sorry she was, how much she loved her, and how she hoped she found Papa Matthews wherever she ended up; he would look after her.

Josh had joined Maya on the bed, one leg hanging off the side and his arm around his girlfriend's back.

"She's so tiny…"

Josh again nodded, still not saying much; he didn't know what _to_ say.

Maya's chin began quivering, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"Maya," Josh whispered once again kissing the top of her head.

"I just want to keep her forever… we should have been able to keep her forever…" She cried looking down at the small child, tears streaming down her face.

"I know…" Josh sighed rubbing the back of Maya's head. "I'm so sorry, Maya…"

Maya nodded, her jaw clenched as her eyes tried to take in every inch, every ounce, every fiber of the child she knew she would never see again.

Maya was cleared to leave the hospital after another day. She remembered every moment of the last 48 hours with intense clarity, yet everything felt like a blur. Maya was ready to just be home; she wanted out of the hospital, away from all the longing looks from every Doctor and nurse that came to talk to her. She just wanted to be alone.

Josh glanced at Maya sitting next to him in the truck, her arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She had a blank look on her face, but he knew she was carrying the weight of the world. Maya was still a little groggy, and quite sore from everything that had happened; traumatic didn't even feel like a strong enough word to describe what she had just been through. Josh helped her out of the truck and slowly up to the apartment, ready to guide her to their bed. His stomach sank as they stepped into the living room as he remembered how he left the bed two nights ago. He didn't want Maya to see it, so he carefully guided her to the couch, urging her to eat something before she went and laid down as he prepared to quickly change the sheets. He brought Maya a bowl of her favorite cereal, hoping he could coax her with sugary breakfast treats. She didn't take the bait, and he sat the bowl in front of her hoping she might change her mind.

Josh was working on auto-pilot as he made his way to the bedroom, already mentally preparing himself for what he was going to see and be reminded of. His brows pulled together in confusion as he saw the bed perfectly clean, a new set of sheets replacing the ones he knew were going to have to be thrown away. "How…?" He whispered to himself when a small piece of paper on the bedside table caught his eye.

 _Riley let us borrow her spare key. She doesn't know. C & T_

Josh's lips pressed into a small smile. Of course it was Cory and Topanga; there was no way Cory was going to let them come home to the horror scene Josh described to him over and over. And they hadn't told Riley. Josh was so grateful to have a brother like Cory; he made a mental note to call him after Maya fell asleep.

Josh walked back into the living room to find Maya hadn't moved, her cereal still untouched. He sighed, he knew this was going to be difficult for her, it was for him, but he had to be strong for Maya right now. "Hey babe, you ready to get some rest?" He asked gently.

Maya nodded, her eyes still staring blankly ahead.

"Come on," Josh said as he carefully helped Maya up from the couch and to the bedroom.

She didn't ask any questions about the state of the bed, she just crawled right in, curling in on herself.

"Do you need anything?" Josh asked sitting down next to Maya, brushing her hair softly.

Maya shook her head, "I just want to be alone…"

Josh nodded and stood up from the bed, leaving Maya to get some rest, hoping she would actually get some sleep. Josh pulled his phone out dialing his brother's number.

"Josh," Cory answered.

"Thank you." Josh immediately replied.

"Oh, it was literally the least we could do. I… I wish there was more…"

"No. You have no idea… I don't think I could have stomached… seeing it again. Thank you." Josh repeated.

Cory couldn't imagine the images seared into Josh's memory, it made his heart ache and he just saw the aftermath, Josh was _in_ it, he _lived_ it, he saw his girlfriend literally losing their _child_. Changing the sheets was the least he could do. "Hey, listen, I know you hadn't told anyone, and I didn't tell Riley, but, obviously, I told Topanga. She's not going to say anything, but… she sends her love. She said to tell Maya she can be there in less than ten minutes if she needs her for anything."

"I appreciate that, Cory."

"How is Maya?"

Josh ran his hand through his hair, "Hopefully getting some rest… It was pretty rough, Core. And just… awful. She didn't, she was silent through the whole thing, just crying silently. God… I'll never - -I've never… she's so tough, ya know? But, I know it's killing her..."

"I can't imagine, Josh… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah," Josh sighed.

"How are _you_?" Cory asked, he was equally concerned for his brother as he was for Maya, this was going to be hard on Josh as well, and Cory knew he'd be keeping up a tough front.

"Ah, I'm okay. I just worry about her… it was a girl."

Cory could hear Josh's voice cracking.

"She was beautiful… So small, you couldn't imagine how small, Cory… but…"

"You'll never forget those moments."

"God I hope not," Josh breathed.

"Hey, listen, I know you're probably not up for visitors, but Topanga has been cooking all day. She said she knows you don't cook, and Maya lives off of cereal,"

Josh laughed slightly thinking about hs girl; she really would live off cereal.

"But, we figure you both need some actual food. We don't have to stay - -we don't even have to come in, but, we've got probably two weeks worth of meals for you guys."

"Ah, Cory, she didn't have to do that."

"I don't think she knew what else to do…"

Josh nodded, he knew the feeling. He'd been walking around for the past two days not knowing what to do. In all honesty, Josh was more than grateful, Maya wasn't even eating cereal right now, so he hoped some homemade Topanga meals might coax her into eating. He wouldn't mind the company either; just sitting around alone gave him way too much time to think about things he didn't particularly want to be think about ever again. "Well… Maya's asleep right now, but you guys can come over whenever," Josh told his brother with a sigh, "I'll be up for twelve more days,"

Cory could hear the exhaustion in his brother's voice, not just physical exhaustion, but Josh had been the strength for him and Maya for the past two days, two of the hardest days of their lives, having someone else there would probably do Josh some good. "Okay, we'll head that way soon. Can you think of anything you need?"

"A beer." Josh laughed cynically.

Cory chuckled lightly, "I can do that."

Within the hour, Cory and Topanga were at Maya and Josh's apartment, arms full of warm food. Josh opened the door, a small smile on his face, "My brotha," He tried to keep things as normal as possible.

Cory's lips pressed into a sad, half smile, "My brotha," He repeated, immediately setting his hands of food down, wrapping his arms around his little brother.

Topanga walked straight to the kitchen, setting her food down.

"Topanga," Josh smiled at his sister-in-law.

Topanga returned Josh's smile and embraced the youngest Matthews brother. "How are you?" she asked, holding him tight.

Josh nodded, "I'm okay. Thank you for everything,"

Topanga shook her head as she pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears, "It was nothing, Josh. That's what family is for."

Cory was in the kitchen unloading the food listening quietly.

"How's Maya?" Topanga almost whispered asked as she and Josh sat down on the couch.

Josh shrugged. He didn't really know how to answer that question.

Topanga nodded; she couldn't imagine the pain Maya was feeling right now. "I'm so sorry, Josh… I can't imagine what you two have been through - - how scared you must have been."

Josh's eyes were wide as he remembered seeing Maya lying in the bed, blood what felt like everywhere.

Cory had joined Topanga and Josh in the living room, sitting in a chair across from Josh, he watched his brother with concern, seeing the fear and agony written across Josh's face.

"It was…" Josh tried to find the words, and his hands instinctively going to his hair. "I mean, you saw," he said motioning between Cory and Topanga.

Topanga lowered her head slightly; she did see, and she cried the entire time she and Cory changed the sheets and cleaned the bedding. Maya was her brother's girlfriend, but she would always be the little girl Topanga helped raise too, and picturing her little Maya amongst such a devastating scene, it was almost more than Topanga could bear. She didn't know how Josh did it.

"This is going to be a long road, Josh," Cory finally said honestly.

Josh looked over at his brother and nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"She's going to need you,"

Again, Josh just nodded.

"But Josh… we're here for _you_ too. If you need anything…" Cory added as he leaned forward, resting his hand on his brother's knee.

Topanga rubbed Josh's back soothingly. They knew how strong Josh was being, but it was okay for him to need someone too.

A week passed and Maya was still a shell of who she used to be. Josh couldn't blame her, he too felt like he was navigating blindly through an insurmountable darkness. They would meet each other's glances throughout the day and Josh could see everything in Maya shatter. He didn't have to say anything, Josh would just grab Maya and hold her against him as her body shook with gut-wrenching sobs.

Josh was in the kitchen when he heard the sound of Maya's phone going off. He immediately directed his attention to his girlfriend in the living room.

Maya picked up her phone cautiously, avoiding outside contact for the most part over the last week. She exhaled shakily reading the text in front of her.

"Maya…" Josh said cautiously as he walked toward her.

Maya held her phone out for Josh to read.

Riles  
 _Hi Peaches! And Baby Peaches! :) I'm in the city for the afternoon. The three of us, lunch?_

Maya's chin was quivering as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Josh sat on the couch next to Maya, one hand immediately entangling in her mess of blonde hair as he pulled her head against his chest. Josh's heart was breaking all over again.

"What do I do?" Maya whimpered.

"I'll talk to her," Josh said with a shake of his head. He didn't even think twice about his response, he was ready to do anything to help Maya not shatter every moment of every day.

Maya pulled back, her cheeks wet with a new set of tears. "I need to do it…"

Josh's brows pulled together, "Maya…"

"She'll want to see me anyway - - I need to do it."

"Okay," Josh nodded. "I can… leave or…?"

Maya shook her head quickly, "No, please don't leave," her eyes were wide as she practically begged Josh to stay.

"Okay," Josh repeated. "I won't,"

Maya slid her phone out of Josh's hand to text Riley back.

 _Hey Riles. How about you come over here for a bit?_

Within the hour Riley was knocking on the front door of Maya and Josh's apartment.

Josh answered the door, seeing his smiling niece in front of him. "Hey Riley," He said forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Uncle Josh…" Riley slowly, immediately noticing the somberness in his voice.

"Hey Riles," Maya said from the couch.

Riley walked past Josh and straight to her best friend. If Josh's voice signaled something was wrong, Maya's face screamed it. "Maya…" Riley said cautiously as she joined her on the couch.

Maya's eyes immediately filled with tears looking at her best friend.

"Maya…" Riley repeated.

Josh quietly joined the girls in the living room, sitting behind Maya as she faced Riley.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked, her brown eyes now mirroring the glassy look of Maya's blue ones as tears threatened to fall from them.

Maya swallowed hard, her hand finding Josh's, clasping it tightly. "Riley…" She started and looked down, her vacant hand going to her stomach. Maya looked back up at Riley, tears falling freely now. "About a week ago… Josh took me to the hospital…"

Riley couldn't hold back her tears now herself and her chin began quivering as she clenched her teeth.

Maya shook her head, "I… I don't even…" Maya had yet to say any of this outloud and it was proving more difficult than she expected. It was like she was reliving the whole thing over again and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

Josh gently pressed a kiss to the back of Maya's head.

Maya closed her eyes at Josh's contact, finally taking a breath. She exhaled shakily, looking up at the brunette once more.

Riley held onto Maya's gaze, their eyes screaming every word they couldn't speak aloud.

Maya gently shook her head, her chin shaking and nostrils flaring as she tried to stay strong.

Riley's eyes grew wide as she understood what Maya was saying. She looked behind her best friend at her Uncle, hoping his face would tell her something different.

Josh pressed his lips together in a tight line and he sighed as he looked at his niece.

Riley immediately grabbed Maya's hands in hers, squeezing them gently, "Maya," She whispered.

Maya leaned forward, her head resting against Riley's shoulder.

Riley wrapped her arms around her broken friend. She didn't know what to say; there was nothing to say. She just held Maya as she finally broke down and cried in her arms.

Josh sat back and watched the two girls, knowing Riley was everything Maya needed right now.

"Maya," Riley whispered rubbing the back of Maya's head.

Maya choked on a sob, trying to catch her breath.

"God," She breathed.

Maya stayed in her friend's arms for what felt like hours, neither girl saying a word, both just needing to hold and be held by the other. They didn't have to say anything to be there for each other. Maya finally pulled away from Riley, both girls' faces tear stained and eyes heavy.

"I am _so_ sorry," Riley finally whispered, Maya's hands clasped in hers.

Maya nodded, "I know."

Riley looked at Josh, "Josh," She breathed.

Josh nodded, knowing Riley's words were for both of them.

" _Please_ call me if you need _anything_."

"We will," Josh answered, his hand on his girlfriend's back supportively. "She's the strongest woman I know,"

Riley nodded, "Me too," her eyes holding onto Maya's. "I'm right here, Maya," She reminded her best friend.

Maya nodded.

Riley didn't want to leave, she didn't want to walk away from her best friend like this. She didn't know what to do or say, she didn't know how to make this better. Deep down she knew there was nothing she could do, there was nothing that would make this better. Her heart was shattering for Josh and Maya, over and over, every moment. "I love you, so much," She said resting her forehead against Maya's.

"I love you too." Maya whispered. "Thank you for coming."

Riley wrapped her arms around Maya a final time, "Of course, buddy. Call me, text me, I'm here." She reminded her one last time. Riley looked up at Josh, "You too," she told him honestly.

"Thanks, Riley," Josh said with a gentle nod.

Maya leaned into her boyfriend as he rejoined her on the couch after having walked Riley out. The sun was beginning to set, a golden hue casting into their apartment. She exhaled heavily, "When does this get easier?" Maya whispered.

Josh rubbed Maya's back soothingly. "I don't know…" he answered honestly.

"I'm so sorry, Josh…" Maya said shaking her head slowly.

Josh's heart ached every time Maya apologized. He hated that she felt like she needed to apologize. "Maya…" He sighed.

"I'm just sorry…"

"It's not your fault." He reminded her, holding her chin in his hand.

Maya shrugged, looking at him. "I know. But I'm still sorry."

"And _I_ am so sorry," He reciprocated her feeling. Taking blame out of it, they were both aching for what the other was going through, for what the life they thought they were going to have being stripped from both of them. It was heartbreaking, and they loved each other so much that it killed both of them knowing what the other was aching for.

"Thank you for being here," Maya's voice was shaking again. She didn't know what she would have done without him. She couldn't imagine her life without this man; the ups, the downs, he never faltered and even through this pain, Maya was grateful to have Josh beside her.

"Maya," Josh breathed. He wrapped one arm around the seemingly tiny woman in front of him, so small, yet carrying the unbearable weight of the world on her heart. His other hand brushed through her blonde locks, pulling her head into his chest as he held her close. He closed his eyes and exhaled, "I'm not going anywhere. No matter what." He promised.

* * *

Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. There is one final part to this story, and these two have already been through hell and back together. I'm not completely evil.

If you want to stay up-to-date with how the next part is going, early alerts as to when it is going live and get teases prior to the update, I spam my followers in Twitter with all things No Matter What (and my other Joshaya fic, Maya Meets World). I love connecting with you guys -even if you're telling me how much you hate me... my handle is: MandaLou52.

Thank you for all of your support and kind words for this story. I hope to not have ruined your feelings toward it with this one. I love each and every one of you... I promise I do!

Until next time...  
Be kind. Do good.  
xoxo Manders


	4. Chapter 4

The holidays had come to an end, and as much as Josh enjoyed them, they were always exhausting. Not only for him, but for Maya as well. Josh sat on the edge of the bed, lacing his shoes and he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping blonde. She was truly beautiful. Everything he could have ever hoped for, everything he didn't even know to hope for, Maya was it. She was quick, always keeping him on his toes. She was kind, loving him and his family with a capacity amazed him every single day. She was smart, funny, stubborn; Maya was everything. As he lost himself in his thoughts of his girlfriend, he couldn't help but hope she felt the same about him. Josh's phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling his attention away from the sleeping girl behind him.

From: My Brotha  
 _Hey Josh, I'm outside whenever you're ready._

To: My Brotha  
 _On my way._

Josh texted back quickly. He quietly walked over to Maya, brushing her hair out of her face slightly and gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

Still mostly asleep, the corners of Maya's lips curled up at Josh's contact.

"I'll be back this afternoon," He whispered.

Maya nodded, barely noticeable. Josh had told her yesterday that Cory needed his help moving Christmas decorations, and while that sounded _so fun_ , Maya would much rather sleep right now. "Love you," She mumbled, her eyes still shut.

"Love you," Josh repeated, his heart surging at those simple words.

"My brotha!" Cory smiled as Josh slid into the passenger seat of his car.

"My brotha!" Josh repeated a large smile painted across his face. Josh was lucky to have such a close relationship with his brother, and he was more than grateful to have him in times like this.

"How've you been?" Cory asked as he pulled out of his parking spot in front of Josh and Maya's apartment.

"A lot of things have changed -it's been a whole week!" Josh teased.

"Alright, alright," Cory conceded. "And Maya?"

"She's good," Josh smiled just thinking about his girlfriend. "Really good." He was worried he wouldn't see the real Maya again after what happened the previous year. But Maya was the strongest person he knew and while Josh knew she carried the weight of their lost child with her, she still managed to pull herself up and continue living her life and being in the moment with Josh every day. If he thought he couldn't love her more, over the last year she proved him wrong.

"So, it has only been a week…" Cory said sitting across from his brother at the familiar diner. "What's up?" He asked shrugging, still not sure why Josh asked to meet with him.

"Can't I just have breakfast with my big brother?" Josh asked with a sly grin slinking up the side of his face.

"Absolutely you can. Is that what this is?" Cory tried to clarify.

Josh looked up at his brother, "No," He finally whispered shaking his head.

"What's up, Josh?" Cory repeated.

"I wanted… your advice, I guess."

Cory nodded, staying quiet now, letting Josh talk.

"So Maya…" Josh started, his hands twisting in front of him nervously.

Cory had to actively try to keep the smile off his face as Josh struggled to continue.

"I mean… it's been years, we've been together for… what feels like most of my adult life, honestly."

"Mhmm…" Cory nudged Josh to continue.

"I know… I know you've known her practically her whole life - - and so have I. And I know you know her really well, and you… I don't know." Josh continued to fumble with his words. He finally looked back up at his brother, their eyes meeting, Cory immediately calming Josh. "I want to ask her to marry me, Core."

The smile he was trying to hold back earlier finally spread across Cory's face. "Josh,"

Josh exhaled and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I've got this… and I don't know if…" he continued to struggle and opened the small box.

"Josh," Cory repeated. "This is beautiful. It's great… very Maya." He added with a raised eyebrow.

"So what do you think?" Josh asked wide-eyed, looking up at Cory, suddenly feeling incredibly young and in need of some kind of reassurance and guidance from his big brother in this moment.

"Josh. I think you and Maya are a beautiful couple. You two have been through… hell together, and you've only gotten stronger. I've seen you both grow up, seen your love for each other mature as each of you have. I can't think of a better woman for you to spend the rest of your life with. And I can't think of a better man for Maya to have for the rest of hers."

Josh exhaled heavily, his whole body finally relaxing. He hadn't told anyone what he was planning on doing throughout the holidays, and it was adding a whole new level of stress for him. Josh was glad to finally have this secret off his chest, and he was even happier that Cory didn't think he was crazy and supported his decision.

"Have you talked to Shawn?" Cory asked.

Josh looked up, pausing at Cory's question. "I haven't," he whispered. " _Should_ I?"

Cory shrugged, "You don't _have_ to. But you know Shawn,"

Josh nodded, "I do…" he said contemplating his decisions.

"When are you going to do it?" Cory asked, pulling Josh back into the excitement of this life-changing decision his little brother was making.

"Her birthday weekend," Josh said with a small nod. "I've got a whole weekend planned out,"

"Nice. That's like… next weekend?!"

Josh nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast. "It is."

"How long have you been sitting on this, Josh?" Cory asked shaking his head.

"Since about October."

"So you've really put some thought into this…"

"Yeah," Josh said running his hand through his hair. "I mean… I can't imagine my life without her. She's perfect. Even when she's not perfect," Josh laughed to himself. "She's still perfect. She calls me out on my bullshit, she pushes me… she's sexy as hell." He added with a sly smile.

"Alright," Cory made a slight face. Josh was his brother, but Maya had been more like a daughter to him, and Cory would never be able to talk about Maya in that way with Josh.

Josh laughed and shrugged slightly. "I love her, Core. So much. That's all I feel like I need to know..."

Cory nodded.

"Do you think she's my Topanga?"

Cory laughed, shaking his head. "No, no I do not."

Josh's brows pulled together and his head tilted to the side, puzzled by his brother's response.

"I don't think she's your Topanga, Josh. I think she's your _Maya_. I think she is exactly who _you_ need. You never needed a Topanga, you needed a Maya."

Josh smiled slightly, his head nodding just once at his brother's comment.

"Call Shawn, just give him a heads up."

"Yeah," Josh nodded as he closed the ring box, sliding it back into his pocket.

"I'm so happy for you little brother,"

"Don't say anything,"

"Of course." Cory agreed.

"Unless you want to tell Shawn." Josh said pointing at his brother.

Cory threw his hands up, "Nope."

Josh rolled his eyes slightly, a small laugh slipping out.

-/-/-

"No."

"Shawn," Josh said, his hand upturned as Shawn paced above him.

"No, Josh."

Josh finally stood up himself. "Shawn. How is this a problem for you? You know we live together; we've lived together for years. You _like_ me."

Shawn shook his head. "I don't like you."

"Yes you do. And so does Maya, and I _love_ her. You know this."

Shawn huffed. "I need to call Cory."

"I already talked to Cory."

Shawn looked up at Josh.

Josh raised his eyebrows, "You're okay with this, Shawn." He told him with a slight nod. "You know I'd never hurt her. You _know_ me; I'm not going anywhere. You know what we've been through…"

Shawn didn't say anything. His eyes were locked on the brunette in front of him. He did know Josh; since the day he was born -longer, in fact, than he knew Maya. He did know what the two of them had been through together, and he saw how Josh supported his daughter, how he cared for Maya, and how much he truly loved her.

"I'm asking her to marry me this weekend, Shawn…" Josh was, once again, _telling_ Shawn.

Shawn ran his hand through his shaggy hair, exhaling heavily. "Okay."

Josh nodded. "She's gonna be fine. You know me."

Shawn tilted his head, sending a strong look Josh's direction. "She better be." He said, his voice a little lower than before.

Josh smiled and put his arms around Shawn giving him a hug, a few pats on the back as he did so. "She's lucky to have you, Shawn,"

Shawn swayed his head side to side, rolling his eyes slightly, "She's lucky to have you too," He said begrudgingly.

"Thank you." Josh nodded. "I'm lucky to have her," he added, reassuring Shawn that he wasn't taking this lightly. He wanted Maya for the rest of their lives; no matter what.

-/-/-

Josh wrapped his arms around Maya, bringing her body closer to his, his bare chest against her back. Maya's breathing slowly increased with Josh's touch. "Happy birthday," he whispered, his head resting on her shoulder.

Maya smiled, her eyes remaining closed.

"I have something for you,"

Maya opened an eye, raising her eyebrow at Josh's words.

"Wanna know what it is?"

Maya bit her lip and rolled around to where she was facing Josh now.

"Good morning," Josh smiled placing a kiss between Maya's eyebrows.

"You have a present for me?" Maya's eyes were lit with excitement.

"I do," Josh nodded.

Maya raised her eyebrows.

"You," Josh started. "Have a four day weekend."

Maya's brows pulled together in confusion. She shook her head, "No I don't,"

Josh smiled, "Happy birthday,"

Maya looked at Josh puzzled, "How…?"

Josh ran his hand through Maya's messy blonde hair. "When have I not been able to get you out of work?"

Maya smiled shaking her head. Josh had been pulling this move since they first started dating; she had no idea how he managed to pull it off every time, but Maya was always pleasantly surprised.

"And," Josh started again.

"And?" Maya tilted her head intrigued.

"We are going away for the weekend. So, pack a bag, I'm going to fix breakfast, and then we'll head out."

"Where are we going?" Maya asked.

Josh shrugged, "Surprise."

Maya pouted. "Oh, come on," she pleaded wrapping her arms around Josh's neck.

Josh shook his head.

"Please," Maya tried, batting her eyes as pitifully as she possibly could. When she realised that wasn't working, she decided to try a different option. Maya pulled Josh a little closer to her and began gently placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"Mmm," Josh breathed, his eyes closing at Maya's contact.

Maya moved her hands to Josh's hair, gently tugging at his dark locks as she continued to tease him with kisses.

Josh pulled Maya's body even closer to him, his hands moving down her body, his lips connecting with any bare skin of hers he had access to. He gently repositioned the two of them, pulling Maya on top of him, his hands wrapping in her hair this time as he brought her face down to his, their lips colliding with passion. "Happy birthday," he said into their kiss. This wasn't going to be a quick one, Josh was going to take his time, he was going to let Maya take her time, they had the entire day, hell the entire weekend, and he wanted nothing more than for Maya to enjoy every moment.

-/-/-

A smile spread across Maya's face as she realised where she and Josh were going for the weekend. "Josh," she whispered gently squeezing his hand.

Josh glanced over at Maya. "Is this okay?" He asked.

Maya leaned over kissing Josh's cheek, "It's perfect."

The infamous Mount Sun Lodge. This place was significant for the couple; it was where Josh and Maya first collectively admitted their feelings for each other when they were teenagers, it was where they spent their first weekend away together, the first time they finally slept together. Big moments happened here. Josh's stomach was in knots knowing he was going to add to that list with this weekend.

Maya had no idea the importance of this weekend, other than it being her birthday. She was excited to spend some time away from the city alone with Josh. The holidays were great, but it had been forever since the two of them were able to just be alone together.

Josh carried his and Maya's bag on his shoulder as the two walked hand in hand into the familiar lodge entrance.

Maya inhaled deeply. "This place has not changed," she smiled.

Josh kissed the top of Maya's head as they walked to the counter to check in.

"Josh," the man behind the counter smiled.

"Evan," Josh smiled back. "How've you been?"

Evan nodded. "Good, busy."

"That's great, man." Josh nodded.

"I've got you guys for the next three days, right?"

"Yep," Josh said as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Maya," Evan nodded toward her.

"Evan," Maya smiled sweetly.

"How's Riley?" Evan raised his eyebrow.

"Married," Maya nodded.

Evan raised his left hand in the air. "Me too, I was just checking," he laughed.

"You got any Sherpa-ing happening this weekend?" Maya asked.

Evan ran Josh's card, nodding at Maya's question, "We've got a couple of things going on this weekend."

Josh smiled to himself. He had already called and told Evan his plans for this weekend, asking for his help with a few things.

"Alright, you guys are good to go. Have a good weekend,"

Maya smiled.

"Thanks," Josh said with a slight nod Evan's direction.

Josh sat the bags down on the bed, turning to Maya, "So, what do you want to do today, beautiful?"

Maya felt her cheeks blush, she stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. She shook her head slightly, "Anything with you,"

Josh leaned down kissing Maya sweetly. "Well, I happen to know of an evening hike if you're up for it?"

Maya pulled her brows together and nodded, "Absolutely."

Josh held Maya's face in his hands, "How did I get so lucky?" he asked in awe of the woman in front of him. She continually took his breath away, both with her beauty, but also with who she was as a person; Maya was always down for an adventure, he couldn't remember a time she had ever said no to something. She kept his life alight and new, all the while providing him the most warming sense of stability.

As it was Friday, there weren't too many people at the Lodge yet, so Maya and Josh practically had the place to themselves. The sun was setting, as Josh and Maya left for their hike, their hands interlaced every step of the way.

"This is my favorite time of the day," Maya smiled taking in the golden hues splatter across every inch of the woods.

Josh smiled down at Maya.

"I just want to exist here forever," she sighed contently. She looked up at Josh and smiled, "Thank you,"

Josh shook his head, "For what?" he asked.

"This weekend, for knowing me so well. There's literally nothing I would rather be doing for my birthday,"

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya's waist, bringing her body closer to him. He looked off into the distance, the two standing atop one of the many mountains near the Lodge. "You make life so easy, Maya. Thank you."

Maya laid her head on Josh's chest. She wanted to capture every second of this moment, everything she was feeling, everything she was seeing, everything Josh was saying. "I love you," she whispered.

"God I love you too," Josh breathed and then kissed the top of Maya's head. "I love you too," he repeated.

-/-/-

"Maya," Josh said slowly, grabbing her hands in his.

Maya looked up at Josh, her head tilted slightly. "Josh…"

"I have one more surprise for you."

"Josh," Maya laughed shaking her head. "This was already more than enough." She smiled, pulling her hands free from Josh's and cupping his face, holding his gaze lovingly.

"God," Josh breathed.

Maya felt her cheeks blush.

"If I could give you the whole world, Maya Hart…" Josh was completely mesmerized by every inch of the woman in front of him. Her gentle eyes pulling Josh into her so intensely that he almost lost track of what he was supposed to be doing. "Come with me," He whispered, extending his hand toward Maya.

Maya still looked confused, but she placed her hand in Josh's completely trusting him.

Josh led Maya downstairs, taking her to the very familiar place in front of the fireplace of the lobby.

It was getting late, and the lobby was empty. Josh and Maya were alone, sitting together as they had many years ago, but this time, Josh had Maya pulled close to him, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Maya asked for probably the tenth time in the past three days.

"Yes." Josh didn't miss a beat and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Maya's head.

Maya closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. This was perfection to her. It didn't matter where they were, or what they were doing, Maya felt like her life was complete when she was wrapped in Josh's arms, his lips lovingly placed on her.

"This is where I fell in love with you," Josh told Maya, his arm still wrapped around her.

Maya nuzzled into Josh even deeper. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm." Josh nodded. "Twice."

Maya sat up and turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "Twice?" She asked.

Josh nodded. "Once, when you were in high school. _God_ ," Josh started as he remembered that day. "You were so persistent," he laughed.

Maya pulled her brows together, "Hey! I like to think I was just very sure of what I wanted in life."

Josh smiled, "That too."

Maya playfully hit Josh's arm with the back of her hand. She shook her head and curled back into Josh, laying her head on him once again.

"It killed me… knowing how I felt, but knowing I had to just watch you… _wait_ for you."

"Play the long game," Maya said in a sing-song voice, a smile painted across her face.

"Play the long game," Josh nodded. "And then, what was that, three, four years ago, we came back up here. Me and you, finally adults, finally able to be together. I never loved you more than I did that weekend…"

"Aww, Josh," Maya smiled; she seldom heard Josh talk like this, and her heart swelled listening to him share his feelings with her. She curled into Josh even more, closing her eyes and breathing his scent in deeply.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," Josh finally broke their perfectly comfortable silence.

Maya lifted her head off Josh's shoulder, her eyes blinking open as she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, ready for his question. "Okay…"

Josh grabbed both of Maya's hands in his and smoothly slid onto his knee in front of her.

Maya's eyes grew realizing what Josh was doing, "Josh…" Her voice was shaking.

"Maya." Josh's voice was strong and calm; the complete opposite of Maya's right now. "I want to stay here forever," He repeated the words Maya had just said moments ago. "I want to stay here with _you_ forever."

Maya pressed her lips together, her eyes brimming with tears as she listened to the words her heart felt every single day with Josh.

"I want to spend every day with you. I want you to be next to me through every moment of my life, and I want to be there for every moment of yours. I want it to be _us_ , no matter what." Josh said as he pulled the small box out of his pocket.

A slight whimper escaped Maya's lips hearing those words; those three words that held so much meaning for the two of them. Her hands were shaking, she barely noticed the movement Josh was making, her eyes completely engulfed in his.

Josh looked down momentarily, opening the lid to the ring box. He blinked up, his eyes grasping onto Maya's once again. "Marry me, Maya?" he requested.

Maya's pressed lips curled into a smile that reached her eyes, tears finally sliding down her cheeks. "Josh," she breathed.

Josh's chest was rising and falling heavily, and he finally realized how nervous he actually was.

"Of course," Maya laughed through her tears. Her hands immediately went to Josh's face, pulling him to her, crashing their lips together as they both stood up. Maya eventually pulled back, tears still falling freely from her eyes, "Are you kidding me?" She asked shaking her head.

Josh finally grabbed Maya's hand and slid the ring on her finger. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I love you, Maya Hart."

Maya threw her arms around Josh's neck, "And I love you, Josh." She laughed again, extending her hand behind Josh, admiring the new jewelry on her finger. "You're crazy," Maya said shaking her head.

"Do you like it…?" Josh asked, never taking his off Maya's face. He couldn't describe the look on her face right now, but he never wanted to forget it, he never wanted this moment to end.

Maya's eyes shifted back to Josh's, "I love it."

Josh could hear the honesty in Maya's voice, and it made his heart soar. "I love you," he said once again before pulling Maya close to him, their lips coming together with intensity.

Maya immediately buried her fingers in Josh's hair, deepening their kiss without thinking.

"Mmm," a guttural moan slipped from Josh's throat feeling Maya's hands in his hair as her tongue made its way into his mouth. He pulled back ever so slightly, "Upstairs," he whispered.

Maya practically yelped as Josh lifted her and placed her on the bed, excitement pulsing through her body. Every time Josh touched her, Maya felt electricity sparking inside of her and she yearned for more. And more was exactly what she was getting tonight. Maya reached for the hem of Josh's shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head, Josh immediately doing the same to Maya's shirt.

Josh paused, holding Maya's face in his hands, both of their chests heaving, loss of breath mixed with intense desire for the other setting every inch of them on fire. His heart was racing; she said yes. Josh was the luckiest guy in the world right now, this beautiful woman in front of him said she would spend the rest of her life with him.

Maya smiled up at Josh, noticing him getting lost in his thoughts, "You're crazy," She repeated with a laugh shaking her head.

"You're beautiful." Josh replied, immediately crashing his lips back into hers.

Maya smiled into the kiss, her hands running up and down Josh's bare back, her nails leaving slight red streaks. "Mmm," She moaned as Josh lowered his hips, putting weight between the two of them. Maya's hands had a new mission now and she blindly began undoing the belt clasped around Josh's waist as Josh's hands aptly unclasped Maya's bra.

"Fuck," Maya cursed, pulling away from Josh's lips, still struggling with the waist of his pants.

Josh continued to kiss down Maya's neck, placing soft kisses across her collarbone, his hands now making their way to her pants.

"Mmm," Maya smiled successfully as she finally got Josh's pants undone and slacked.

Josh looked back up at Maya, and for he was sure the ten thousandth time that evening, he whispered to her, "I love you,"

Maya smiled, rolling her head to the side, "I love you," She whispered back and pulled Josh to her once again, her hands tangling in Josh's hair, her leg wrapping around his waist.

The following week came and went and it took everything in Maya to not call her best friend and tell her everything that happened over her birthday, but she and Josh were having Riley and Farkle over for dinner Friday night and they were going to tell them in person then.

"So you're going to cook dinner, right?" Maya asked as she gathered her things for work Friday morning.

"Yes," Josh replied calmly.

"What are you going to make?" Maya sounded nervous; it was just Riley and Farkle.

"Maya." Josh said placing his hands on Maya's shoulders. "What's got you so worked up?"

Maya looked up at Josh, she was worked up, this was a big deal.

"It's just Riley and Farkle."

"She's my _best friend_."

Josh shrugged, "She's my niece."

Maya closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Go to work. Don't worry about it, it's going to be fine." Josh said placing a kiss on Maya's forehead.

Josh still managed to only have half days on Fridays, and Maya was still incredibly envious of him. But today, he would be spending that extra time prepping for dinner with his niece and her husband. Riley and Farkle finally married last summer, and it was completely Riley and Farkle. Cory was a complete mess, Auggie brought his new girlfriend and Amy couldn't have been more proud to see her granddaughter get married.

Maya walked into the apartment after 5 that evening, and she almost immediately stopped in her tracks. "Oh my God," She breathed deeply. "It smells _so_ good."

"Thank you," Josh acknowledged from the kitchen.

Maya walked over to Josh, raising to her tiptoes giving him a sweet kiss. "Hi," she smiled.

"How was your day?" Josh asked.

"Not bad. Yours?"

"Good. Dinner should be ready in about an hour."

Maya looked around the kitchen, "What are you making?" She asked, her brows pulled together.

"Pot pies," Josh said with a smile.

"Ohh," Maya's eyes grew and she walked to the oven, going to open the door.

"No way!" Josh stopped Maya from opening the oven. "Go change. Leave the things in the kitchen alone."

Maya tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Fine. Riley and Farkle will be here in like… half an hour," Maya said checking her watch.

"Okay, relax," Josh told Maya once again kissing her forehead.

Maya pouted a little under Josh's touch, eliciting a slight laugh from the brunette.

"I don't know why you're so nervous," He shook his head as Maya walked back to the bedroom.

Riley and Farkle showed up early, as always and Josh was quick to pour everyone a glass of wine. He knew if nothing else, Maya could use one.

"So, how have you guys been?" Riley asked looking between Josh and Maya.

Maya looked up at Josh, his arm draped around her on the couch, she smiled up at him. "Good," she whispered.

Riley raised an eyebrow, Maya had yet to pull her eyes away from Josh. She looked at Farkle, he had a smile on his face seeing his friend so happy.

"How've you guys been?" Josh finally asked in return.

Farkle nodded. "Great. Busy, the holidays, man," he said rolling his eyes slightly.

Josh nodded in agreeance.

"What'd you do for your birthday, Maya?" Riley asked tilting her head to the side.

"Josh actually planned this great weekend up at the Lodge,"

"Oh yeah? How was that?"

Maya smiled brightly, "Perfect." She laid her head on Josh's shoulder remembering last weekend.

Josh nodded slightly to Maya as she looked up at him once again.

"What is going on?!" Riley finally asked.

Maya bit her bottom lip as she turned and looked at her best friend. "So… last weekend we went up to the Lodge, ya know,"

"Okay…" Riley was clueless. Farkle wrapped his arm around her, thinking he was picking up what Josh and Maya were getting at.

"Riles," Maya started, "Josh asked me to marry him," she smiled.

"What?!" Riley practically yelled as she jumped up from her seat.

Maya nodded pulling her arm from around Josh's waist, holding her hand out for Riley to finally see the ring sitting on her left hand.

"You didn't ask me first?!" Riley yelled at her Uncle as she reached for Maya's hand.

Maya and Josh both laughed. "Was I supposed to?" Josh asked.

"I mean… she's _my_ best friend!"

Josh raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, and now, she's _my fiance_ ,"

Maya blushed at name. She still wasn't used to that one yet.

"Congratulations, you guys," Farkle finally said, standing up walking toward the couple.

"Thank you," Josh nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Riley waved her hand to her Uncle. She pulled Maya into a hug, "Congratulations, Maya," she whispered as she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Riles," Maya smiled into the hug, feeling relieved to have finally told her best friend.

"We have so much to do." RIley's eyes were wide as she held Maya arms length away.

Maya's eyes grew and her brows furrowed as a nervous smile painted across her face. "Yeah," she breathed. Maya looked at Josh for help, he was laughing, shaking his head, this was all them.

-/-/-

Winter was finally coming to an end, the beginning of Spring teasing everyone with warmer temperatures during the day, with cool nights still sneaking their way in regularly. The countdown was on to get everything finalized for Josh and Maya's wedding, Riley staying in near constant contact with Maya helping her plan every little detail. It was exactly how Riley's wedding planning went last year, and Maya swore to herself she would never do that to herself, and yet… here she was.

Maya exhaled heavily as she laid on the couch placing her head in Josh's lap.

"Long day?" Josh asked without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Exhausting. What if we just went to the courthouse, screw all this pomp and circumstance."

That got Josh's attention. "Really?" he asked looking down at Maya.

Maya shrugged, "I mean, none of that is what I care about… I just want to be with you."

"Well…" Josh sat up straighter, closing his book. "Babe, we can do whatever you want to do… Is that what you want to do?"

Maya pouted, "I don't know. It's just so stressful."

"Isn't Riley helping you? Didn't she _just_ do this?"

"Right?!" Maya exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. She shook her head, "I'm not doing this for the next nine months."

Josh laughed and began running his hands through Maya's hair that was sprawled out across his lap. "Don't stress yourself out about it, kid."

Maya closed her eyes, immediately relaxing under Josh's touch. "You just keep doing that and I'll be game for whatever," she practically moaned.

Josh laughed. "What _do_ you want, Maya?" He asked as he continued to play with Maya's hair.

"Mmm…" Maya thought about the question. "Honestly… nothing too big. My mom, Shawn. Your mom, Riles and Farkle, your brothers and sister… what more do we need?"

Josh smiled, "It helps that we've kept it all in the family,"

Maya scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Don't say that,"

Josh laughed, "You know what I mean,"

"I was thinking early December…"

"Yeah?" Josh asked.

"Mhmm…" Maya breathed deeply once again. "And if there's what, twelve of us, food should be easy enough."

"And what kind of food do you want?"

"Grilled cheese," Maya smiled, her eyes closed and eyebrows raised at the thought.

Josh laughed. "Okay,"

"What about you?" Maya asked.

"I mean… probably some… I don't know, ham or roast or something too…"

Maya nodded, "Sure, you pick that - -hey yeah! You just decide on food and drinks and all that!"

Josh laughed. "I'll let you sleep on that one,"

Maya sat up, "No, I'm serious! You should do that part. I'll get everything else together. You're the one who cares way more about food! Ah, this just got _so_ much easier." She smiled, incredibly happy with herself.

"Okay, well good." Josh smiled. "Feel better?"

Maya leaned toward the brunette and kissed him sweetly. "Much. Thank you."

Josh's eyes locked onto Maya's, "Of course,"

"Now," Maya smiled laying back down. "Continue," She said fluffing her hair out for Josh to keep running his hands through.

"Only for you," Josh smiled himself seeing relaxation wash over Maya once again. He would do anything to make this woman's life easier; she hardly even had to ask. Josh got completely lost in his ministrations, his eyes glued on the beautiful girl he so luckily got to call his own, he almost didn't notice when he lured her right to sleep. If every day ended like this, Josh knew he would die a happy man.

Spring finally dried into the warmth only summer in New York could bring. The city that never slept seemed to come even more alive in the summer; holidays sparking the life into everyone even more. Josh and Maya, however, were heading out Thursday morning for a weekend with their friends and family to celebrate the 4th of July away from the lights and sounds of the City.

"I am so ready for this weekend!" Maya practically bounced as she sat on her knees on the bed.

"Yeah?" Josh laughed grabbing clothes out of his drawers, packing his bag.

"Yes! It's the 4th of July, Matthews! Booze, swimming, fireworks, food!"

"And…" Josh led, waiting for Maya's final comment.

"Riley!" Maya cheered.

"There it is." Josh laughed.

Work and life seemed to continually get in the way of Maya and Riley's relationship lately. It had been months since the girls had been together, and even then Maya was beyond stressed trying to wrap her head around wedding details. This weekend was going to involve none of that. All fun, no stress.

A wriley smile creeped across Maya's face as she thought about the scheming she and Riley would undoubtedly get into this weekend. It had been far too long since they had a fun weekend together.

"You know you two are grown-ass adults, now, right?"

Maya pulled her eyebrows together. "And that matters because…? Riley and Maya will scheme for life, my love." she told Josh sitting up taller on her knees.

Josh leaned down and placed a kiss on Maya's lips. "And that is just one of the reasons I love you," He smiled. "Are you ready?" He asked zipping up his bag.

"Yep!" Maya bounced off the bed. "Let's go!"

"Settle down," Josh laughed. "We've got a day's-drive ahead of us,"

Maya eyes glanced up, "Know what we haven't done as _fiances_ yet?"

Josh raised an eyebrow.

Maya looked at the brunette, a sly smile painted across her face.

"Alright, let's go!" Josh said with urgency as he grabbed his and Maya's bag swiftly.

Maya tossed her head back with laughter. "You know we're grown-ass adults, Matthews," she mocked his earlier comment.

Josh grabbed Maya's hand without saying a word and led her out of the bedroom.

Maya laughed knowing that the hint toward some adult fun on the road was more than exciting her fiance.

As the two made it to the front door, Josh dropped the bags he was holding and quickly spun Maya around facing him, her back against the door. This was a familiar spot for the two, they were experts at riling each other up just before heading out; it kept their sexual tension high throughout their time away, making every event heightened foreplay.

Maya laughed into the kiss Josh passionately placed on her lips.

"God, woman," Josh pulled back breathing heavily, Maya's hands between his hands, a satisfied smile spread across her face. "Do you know what you do to me?" He asked, his eyes dark with desire, locked onto Maya's.

Maya leaned onto her tiptoes, placing a quick kiss on Josh's cheek. "Let's go, we've got a long drive,"

It was late afternoon by the time Josh and Maya made it to the beach house. Cory and Topanga were already there with Amy. Auggie and his girlfriend were there as well. Maya and Josh, usually the last ones to things, were surprised that they beat Riley and Farkle.

"My brotha!" Cory greeted Josh as he walked into the beach house, Maya's hand clasped in his.

"My brotha," Josh smiled back.

"My brotha!" Maya teased, a huge smile painted across her face.

Cory pointed at the blonde. "No," he said with a shake of his head.

Maya scrunched her nose, "You're gonna have to get used to that,"

Cory waved his hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah,"

Josh leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Maya's lips.

"Your room is down the hall," Cory pointed.

Josh and Maya walked down the hall, bags in hand.

"You're going to give him a hard time forever, aren't you?" Josh asked.

Maya smiled up at him, "It's what I do."

"And to think, Riley's not even here yet," Josh teased.

Maya made a face at him, shaking her head slightly.

"I love you," Josh smiled kissing Maya's forehead.

"I know," Maya smiled, turning on her toes, heading for the door.

"Hey," Josh pouted, grabbing Maya's hand.

"Oh, you know I love you," Maya smiled slinking her fingers in between Josh's. "Come on, beer, beach, let's go," she nodded toward the door.

"Maya!" Topanga smiled seeing Josh and Maya walk through the house.

Maya hugged Topanga tightly.

"How are you?" Topanga asked pulling back, rubbing Maya's shoulders, taking in the blonde girl in front of her.

"Good. How're you?" Maya smiled.

"Better now that we're here for the week,"

"Ah, I'm so jealous, a whole week?" Maya asked.

Topanga nodded excitedly. "I'm happy everyone could make it for the weekend, though!"

"Me too. Speaking of, where's Riley? They're always here before us,"

Topanga shrugged, "I don't know, they said they were on the way earlier. Long drive,"

Maya nodded.

"Hey babe," Josh got Maya's attention. She turned to him and smiled as he extended a beer her direction.

"I love you," she smiled taking the bottle from Josh.

"I know," Josh teased Maya back with her words from earlier.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Maya redirected her attention to Topanga.

"I think I'm good for now. I'll let you know," she winked. "You guys go outside, enjoy the weather, it's beautiful out there. Auggie and Brooke are out there too,"

Josh smiled at Topanga, he extended his hand toward Maya and the two headed out to the back deck.

"My boy!" Amy smiled as Josh and Maya walked outside.

"Ma," Josh walked over to his mother gently embracing her. Amy was getting older, and Josh might have hated to admit it, but she was.

"How are you? You look good,"

Josh nodded.

"Are you old enough to be playing with this thing?" Maya asked walking up to Auggie at the grill.

Auggie smiled hearing the familiar voice, "Are you tall enough?" he teased right back.

"Funny," Maya smiled.

"Hi, Maya," Auggie wrapped his arm around Maya's neck, pulling her into a hug. "How've you been?"

Maya nodded, "Good, you?"

Auggie shrugged, "Not bad,"

"Where's your girl?" Maya asked looking around.

"Oh, Grandma's got her doing something," he shrugged.

"Poor thing," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't know how you've avoided that with her,"

"Um, because I'm her favorite," Maya said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, that's it," Auggie laughed.

Maya shrugged, taking a drink of her beer, "Doesn't matter," she whispered, "I win."

"That you do, Hart." Auggie nodded, redirecting his attention to the grill. "I'm grilling chicken and burgers for dinner, you hungry?"

"Duh," Maya nodded. She might have given Auggie a hard time, but he was actually a really good cook. These Matthews boys knew their way around a kitchen; she was looking forward to Auggie's dinner.

"Maya!" Amy called from across the deck.

"Oh, you're being summoned," Auggie smiled.

Maya narrowed her eyes and ruffled Auggie's hair. She smiled as she walked over to Amy and Josh. "Hi, how are you?" She asked hugging Josh's mom.

"Oh, I'm wonderful, honey, how are you?"

Maya nodded, "I'm good," she smiled.

"Come sit with me, let the boys grill,"

"Okay," Maya laughed. "Do you want a beer or a glass of wine or anything?"

"Oh, yes. Josh, go grab your mother a Corona, would you?"

Josh laughed and walked into the house doing what his mother asked.

Amy held Maya's hand in hers. "How are things?" she asked.

"Busy," Maya smiled honestly. "It's nice to get away for the weekend."

"I bet, you've got a big year this year,"

Maya nodded and took a drink of her beer.

"Just enjoy the moment, Maya. It'll be gone before you know it,"

Josh walked out with two fresh beers in his hand, one for Amy and a fresh one for Maya.

Maya smiled up at him, "Thank you," she whispered; he knew her so well.

Josh leaned down and kissed the top of Maya's head, "Love you,"

Maya's eyes closed at his contact, "Love you," she whispered back and felt Amy squeeze her hand gently.

Josh slipped away walking over to greet Auggie.

Amy looked over at Maya, "How are you, _really_?" she asked.

Maya raised her eyebrows at Amy's question.

"I know the holidays were hard on you, but you're such a tough girl - -one of the things I love the most about you," Amy said squeezing Maya's hand again. "It's only been a year, Maya,"

Maya felt her stomach drop and her breath hitch, she pressed her lips together in a tight smile and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Some days are really hard. Stuff like this is hard, thinking about… what it would've been like,"

Amy nodded listening intently.

"But, I stay really busy, and Josh is amazing, and… there's nothing that I can do to change things. Ya know?"

"I do. After Alen passed…" she let her words hang in the air.

Maya nodded, Amy did understand.

"These are the hardest things sometimes," Amy nodded, agreeing with Maya, "being around the family and thinking how differently things could have been… but they're also the _best_ things sometimes. Being around these people, your family, it heals you."

Maya laid her head on Amy's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Amy brushed Maya's hair gently.

Topanga stepped outside, a tray of hamburger meat in her hands for Auggie to start grilling up. "How come she was never that sweet to me?!" She complained looking at Amy and Maya.

Auggie and Josh glanced behind them, also taking in the two women on the opposite side of the deck.

"Maya said it's because she's Grandma's favorite," Auggie shrugged.

Josh laughed, "She wishes. It's because _I'm_ her favorite, Maya gets Ma's love by default,"

Topanga rolled her eyes, "Ridiculous,"

"Hey, who's your favorite, Mom?" Auggie asked.

"I don't have a favorite!" Topanga exclaimed. "Mothers don't have favorites,"

Josh crossed his arms raising an eyebrow at his sister-in-law. "Mine does," he said with an air of cockiness to him as he nodded back toward Amy.

"Fix dinner," Topanga shook her head at the boys.

"Hello?!" Riley asked stepping into the seemingly empty house.

"Riley!" Topanga practically lit up seeing her daughter.

Auggie glanced up at Josh knowingly, "Favorite,"

Josh nodded in agreeance.

Maya sat up hearing her best friend.

Amy nodded, "Go on,"

"Riles!" Maya yelled walking toward the house.

"Peaches?!" Riley squealed running past her mother to embrace Maya in a tight hug.

Topanga threw her hands up, rolling her eyes once again. "Forget it," she said and walked back outside.

"I've missed you, buddy!"

"I've missed you too," Riley smiled.

"How the hell did we beat you guys here?" Maya asked Farkle confused.

Farkle glanced at Riley then back to Maya. He shrugged.

Maya furrowed her brow at Farkle's odd reaction. "Ooookay, anyway, I think you guys are across the hall from us," she nodded in the direction of her and Josh's room. "Everyone is outside, the boys are grilling,"

Riley nodded, "Perfect," she smiled.

"I'll go put this stuff up," Farkle assured his wife. "Go on," he nodded toward the back door.

"You need a beer," Maya said pointedly, turning toward the kitchen. It was practically the rule of the beach house; if you were there, you had to have a beer in your hand.

"Um…" Riley said biting her bottom lip slightly.

Maya immediately stopped in her tracks, she turned around to face Riley slowly. "Riles…"

Riley raised her eyebrows, shrugging slightly. "You guys might have beat us up here because we had to stop twelve times so I could puke,"

"Riles…" Maya repeated stepping closer to her best friend, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you," Riley was shaking her head rapidly.

Tears were brimming Maya's blue eyes as she grabbed Riley's hands in her own.

"Please don't hate me," Riley breathed.

" _Hate_ you?" Maya asked confused.

Riley shrugged, her eyes glued to Maya's, "I know… I mean…" she struggled to find the right words.

Maya closed her eyes and pulled Riley into another tight embrace. "I am _so_ happy for you, Riley," she whispered. "You're going to be the best mom,"

Riley exhaled heavily hearing the words coming from Maya's mouth. She was worried sick about telling her, probably part of the reason she and Farkle had to stop so many times on their drive up.

"How far along are you?"

"Um, like, 17 weeks. I'm due the beginning of January," Riley said raising an eyebrow at Maya.

Maya's eyes lit up. "Stop it, please have this baby on my birthday,"

Riley laughed shaking her head slightly.

"Oh you're so gonna have a little Maya to deal with," Maya smiled brightly. "Poor you and Farkle,"

"You tell her?" Farkle asked walking back into the kitchen.

"You know you're child is going to be born on my birthday, right?" Maya turned to Farkle stating her new favorite fact.

Farkle laughed, "Oh God,"

Maya quickly pulled Farkle into a hug as well, "I'm so happy for you two,"

"Yeah?" Farkle asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Maya chirped. "Have you guys told anyone yet?"

Riley nodded, "My parents know,"

Maya narrowed her eyes, "I wasn't the first person you told?"

"Maya, I know it's been a year, but - -"

It finally hit Maya, Topanga, Cory, Amy, everyone was checking in with her since the moment she and Josh walked through the door. They all knew. "Riley, I'm fine, I'm happy for you," she said with a genuine smile on her face. "So come on, your brother is grilling,"

Maya laid curled up against Josh, her head on his chest late that night. Everyone had finally gone to bed, full of food and beer. Maya couldn't sleep, though.

Josh's hand continually ran through Maya's long hair and down her back soothingly.

Maya felt like her heart was made of lead and was making a permanent residence in her stomach. "I am happy for her," Maya's voice was barely audible.

"I know," Josh whispered with a nod.

"Then why does this hurt so bad?" She asked, a tear slipping down her face.

"Maya, a year isn't that long." Josh tried to reassure his finace. "You lost your _child_ … and now your best friend is pregnant, it's okay for this to be hard."

"Everyone thinks I'm going to fall apart. I don't want to fall apart."

Josh scooted Maya closed to him, holding her tightly. His heart was breaking for her right now, but he knew there wasn't much he could do or say to make this better.

"This is about Riley, I don't want this time for her to be tainted by me,"

Josh kissed the top of Maya's head, his lips lingering as his eyes closed. "Nothing," he stated firmly, "Is tainted by you."

Maya nuzzled herself against Josh even closer.

"It's okay to be happy _and_ sad, Maya,"

Maya nodded softly. "I think a little part of me will always be sad…"

Josh nodded, "I know,"

Maya looked up at Josh, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Maya, a little part of me will always be sad too. And another part of me will be sad because _you're_ sad, and that's okay. It's part of who we are now. Am I happy for Riley? Absolutely. Will it hurt to hold that baby and watch it grow up? Like hell. But those things aren't mutually exclusive. They both exist in me alongside each other. And they'll exist alongside each other in you too."

Maya shook her head slightly. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?"

Josh smiled down at the blonde in his arms, "Hey, that's my line."

Maya looked up at Josh and smiled softly. "I love you,"

Josh kissed her forehead gently, "I love you,"

Maya took a deep breath. "Did they tell you she's due on my birthday?"

Josh's eyes grew, "Is she really?!"

Maya shrugged, "I mean, she said the first week in January, so basically, yes."

Josh laughed, "God help them,"

"Hey!" Maya smiled and playfully hit Josh's chest.

"Alright, we're going to get fireworks, you guys… I don't know, do what you girls do," Josh shrugged.

Cory, Auggie, Farkle and Josh were suddenly 14 year old boys again, all itching to spend way too much money on things they were going to blow up in mere seconds, but it was the 4th of July and the girls knew there was no talking them out of it.

Maya rolled her eyes and waved her hand in Josh's direction, "Have fun," she laughed. She was sitting on the table top of the picnic table outside on the back deck, Riley sitting on the bench between her legs.

Riley closed her eyes as she felt Maya's hands wrap around strands of her dark hair, pulling slightly into beginning sections of braids.

"You know, you're going to need to learn how to do this," Maya said as her hands aptly manipulated Riley's hair.

"Mmm," Riley shrugged. "I can always just call you,"

Maya laughed, "Yes you can,"

"How did you never learn to braid?" Topanga asked looking over at her daughter and her best friend.

Riley shot her mother a quick look.

"Riley Minkus!" Maya gasped.

"You're so much better at it than me Maya," Riley whined tilting her head up looking up at her friend, a small pout on her lips.

"Mhmm," Maya raised an eyebrow.

"So what's on the agenda today, girls?" Amy asked joining the girls outside.

"Mmm, more of this," Riley smiled looking out at the ocean in front of her.

"And more of this," Maya said raising her bottle in the air.

"And more of this," Brooke chimed in carrying out a small tray of food.

"Oh, I agree, more of that," Riley pointed, motioning for Auggie's girlfriend to bring the tray of food over to her.

"The boys went to get fireworks. So I'm sure they'll be up all night doing that," Topanga told Amy shaking her head slightly.

"Then I'm with Maya, more of this," Amy added raising her glass of wine.

Maya nodded in Amy's direction, "I knew I liked you,"

The girls were right; the boys were gone for the better part of two hours and came back with more fireworks than any of them needed.

"Think you got enough, there, Matthews?" Maya laughed, seeing Josh's arms full of fireworks.

Josh smiled brightly. "There's more in the car," he said placing a quick kiss on Maya's cheek.

"What?!" Maya laughed. She followed Josh back out to the car, seeing the entire trunk loaded down with every kind of imaginable firework. "How much money did you guys waste on all of this?"

"Waste?" Josh asked and shook his head, "None."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she laughed and helped carry the rest of the fireworks to the house.

"Hey," Josh gently grabbed Maya's hand turning her to face him. "You look beautiful,"

Maya tilted her head and smiled, "Thank you. I still think you're ridiculous, but thank you,"

Josh's eyes grew in excitement, "Oh, you have no idea."

Night finally came, the guys anxiously awaiting the darkness, itching to begin setting off fireworks. Riley had fallen asleep in the living room waiting for the festivities to start, no one bothering her, knowing she was more than tired.

Maya went inside to grab another beer, Riley catching her eye asleep on the couch. Maya smiled at her best friend as she sat on the table in front of her. "Hey, Riles," she whispered.

"Peaches," Riley almost immediately mumbled back.

"Our crazy boys are about to start shooting off the fireworks,"

"Good for them," Riley said as she curled deeper into the couch.

Maya laughed, "You don't want to come watch them literally blow up hundreds of dollars?"

Riley blinked her eyes open, immediately greeted with a smiling Maya.

"Come on," Maya nodded, "you know it's going to wake you up anyway," she said extending her hand.

Riley grabbed Maya's hand as she pulled her up from the couch.

The girls walked out to the back deck, their arms linked. The boys were already set up in the sand, ready for the girls to get set.

Riley's eyes grew seeing the massive amount of fireworks on the beach. "How are we related to these people?" she asked.

Topanga wrapped her arm around her daughter, and smiled over at Maya, "It's best you just embrace it, girls."

Maya laughed and took a drink of her beer. "Must be genetic,"

"Oh God," Riley's eyes grew as her hand went to her stomach, "Please be normal," she whispered.

"Aw, Riles, that sweet thing doesn't stand a chance," Maya smiled brightly as she wrapped her arm around Riley's neck. "That's like 100% of its genes out here right now,"

"You girls ready?!" Josh yelled from down at the beach.

Maya gave a thumbs up, signaling to the guys to go ahead and start the show.

And that's exactly what it was; the boys were set on putting on a show for the girls. Each new firework louder and bigger than the one before it. They guys yelling as each one exploded loudly above them, beers continually in the air cheering for themselves. They would occasionally look over at the deck, checking to see how the girls were reacting. Each time one of the guys looked over at them, the girls would applaud and cheer, boosting their already inflated egos. The boys were having fun, and the girls liked seeing them enjoy themselves.

It was well past midnight by the time the guys had gotten through all the fireworks, their excitement still soaring. Amy had long ago gone to bed, and Riley sat with her head in Maya's lap, her eyes closed more than they were open with every blink, Maya running her hands through Riley's hair soothingly.

"Ah! Man, that was so fun!" Josh exclaimed walking up the steps to the deck.

"So fun," Maya nodded. "You guys did a great job, babe," she smiled.

Josh leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Maya's lips, his body still pumping with adrenaline.

"Great job," Riley mumbled holding a thumbs up in the air.

Josh ruffled Riley's hair, "Thanks Riley. You should go to bed," he laughed.

"Supportive wife. Watching fireworks." she pointed blindly toward the sky.

"Come on, supportive wife, we're done," Farkle smiled. "Let's go to bed,"

"Oh thank God," Riley yawned as she sat up, her eyes still closed.

"You ready to go to bed too?" Josh asked Maya.

Maya scrunched her nose and nodded slightly.

"Come on," Josh extended his hand.

Maya grabbed Josh's hand and practically jumped off the top of the table.

Josh couldn't take his eyes off Maya as she untied her swimsuit top, slipping it over the top of her head. "Hey," he whispered, pulling Maya's attention to him.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Come here," Josh whispered, pulling Maya to him, his hands around her bare waist.

Maya's smile grew, knowing Josh's moves by now. "We can't, everyone's right here," she laughed as Josh's lips made contact with the bare skin of her neck and down to her collarbone.

"Then we'll just have to be very quiet," Josh whispered, his lips right at Maya's ears.

Josh's words sent chills down Maya's spine, and she was immediately under his spell.

Josh carefully walked Maya back, gently laying her on the bed, his body towering above her.

"Mmm," Maya moaned as Josh's hand slipped between their hips.

"Shhh," Josh reminded her, his hand continuing on its mission.

Maya pulled Josh's head closer to her, bringing their lips together. She moaned into his mouth as Josh's fingers slipped into her. "Josh," she breathed, wrapping her arms tighter around Josh, pulling him even closer.

Josh smiled, pleased with himself at the reaction he was eliciting out of Maya. He continued working his hand swiftly beneath him, Maya squirming with excitement. "Shhhh," he repeated as Maya began moaning louder again.

"Josh," She practically whined, her hands gripping Josh's hair tightly. "Fuck," she breathed heavily. "Come onnnnn,"

Josh smiled and pulled his hand back, almost immediately replacing his fingers with what Maya was practically begging for.

Maya's breath hitched as Josh slid into her, her head rolling back. She bit her bottom lip trying to keep from waking everyone around them up.

Josh's hands laced with Maya's, her arms bent, resting against the pillows by her head. He lowered his head, connecting his lips with Maya's. "Mmm, baby," he moaned into their kiss.

Maya gently bit on Josh's bottom lip, which only urged Josh on even more.

"God, woman," Josh breathed, his hips moving with intensity as his hands moved to Maya's hair.

Maya felt her breathing increase, Josh's movements hitting her exactly the right way. "Josh," she breathed.

Josh buried his head into Maya's neck, his own breathing getting heavier as his pace increased.

"God," Maya moaned shakily, her hands digging into Josh's back, her legs clasped around his hips tightly as she felt her climax washing over her.

"Fuck, Maya," Josh breathed almost at the exact same time, his hips giving their final pulses as he went over the edge right along with the woman who completely consumed him. He finally collapsed onto the side of Maya, both of them breathing heavily. "God I love you," he whispered, gently placing a kiss right below her ear, just on her jawline.

Maya smiled, her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling at a regular rhythm again. "And I love you," she replied. "You have a good day today, babe?"

Josh's hands wrapped around Maya's still bare waist, "Absolutely," he said rubbing her stomach. "And you?"

Maya nodded. Days like today were what made the Matthews family so special to her, and she couldn't be more excited to finally, officially, be a part of them. She curled in closer to Josh, burying her head into his bare chest smiling contently.

-/-/-

"Josh!" Maya yelled. "We are literally _always_ late, come on!"

Josh walked out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower, buttoning his pants.

Maya shook her head, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, settle down," Josh rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ugh," Maya sighed. "You're so lucky you're your mother's favorite,"

Josh smiled proudly as he pulled a shirt on. "You know… we could always…" he said raising his eyebrows at Maya suggestively.

"Ya know, if we weren't already late, I'd totally be down." Maya said with a shrug as she glanced down at her fingernails.

Josh narrowed his eyes, "I got your number, Hart,"

Maya stood up, her eyes grasping onto Josh's, she raised an eyebrow at him.

Josh wrapped his arms around Maya, his hands resting just below her waist, "Game on, gorgeous," he whispered, giving her ass a quick squeeze.

The sexual tension between the two was high, as always, as Josh and Maya finally made their way to Cory and Topanga's for the annual Thanksgiving Matthews gathering.

"Family!" Josh announced as he walked through the front door, Maya's hand wrapped in his.

"You're late," Riley shot her Uncle a pointed look without a greeting.

"Whoa," Josh pulled his brows together. "You're feisty."

"I'm pregnant," Riley reminded Josh. "And starving." Her eyes were narrowed as she walked closer to Josh and Maya. "Peaches," she smiled, her tone softening as she greeted her best friend.

"Hi honey," Maya smiled hugging Riley. "How's my girl?" she asked glancing at Riley's belly as her hand rested gently on it.

"Grumpy," Riley directed her answer at Josh.

Josh rubbed the top of Riley's head as he walked toward the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry," Maya apologized, "I tried. Who knew I was marrying the most high-maintenance Matthews?"

"I heard that," Josh called from across the room.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I meant it!" she called right back at him.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Riley smile and laid her head on Maya's shoulder as the girls walked toward the kitchen.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Maya smiled back, placing a kiss on the top of Riley's head. "Last one before you're officially one of the moms at Thanksgiving," she said scrunching her nose at the thought.

"And this is _your_ last holiday as a Hart," Riley pointed out.

Maya's eyes widened; Riley was right. She and Josh were getting married in two weeks. The countdown on Hart was officially on.

"Are you excited?" Riley asked in almost a sing-song voice.

"So excited," Maya forced a smile. It's not that she _wasn't_ excited, Maya wasn't really sure how she was feeling.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Farkle said wrapping an arm around Maya, pulling her into a hug.

Maya smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving. How you holding up?" She asked nodding toward Riley.

Farkle's eyes grew wide, "Oh, not counting down the days or anything,"

Maya laughed and patted Farkle's back, "You're a good man, Farkle,"

"Maya," Topanga smiled extending her arms toward the blonde.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Maya breathed as she folded into Topanga's hug. "How've you guys been?"

"Busy," Topanga smiled.

"Oh I bet." Maya nodded.

"And how about you? Just a few more weeks until the big day, huh?"

Maya took a deep breath, "Yep. Were you nervous?" she asked Topanga, her brows pulled together.

"Absolutely." Topanga nodded.

"Oh thank God." Maya breathed.

Topanga laughed at her reaction, "It's totally normal. And you'll be nervous until the minute it's over, and that's okay."

Maya laid her head on Topanga's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

Topanga patted Maya's head sweetly. "I love you, kiddo,"

"Talking her out of things, are ya, Topanga?" Josh asked walking over to his fiance and sister-in-law.

"You know it. Run while you have the chance, Maya," Topanga teased.

Josh wrapped his arm around Maya's waist, "You're not going anywhere are you?" he asked looking down at Maya.

Maya's eyes locked on to Josh's and in that moment, every ounce of nervousness faded away. She shook her head slowly, "No matter what," she whispered.

"Atta girl," Josh smiled, pulling Maya even closer to him, kissing her sweetly.

"Ah, get a room!" Cory waved his hand in the air at his brother as he walked down the stairs joining everyone in the kitchen.

"We can use yours, right?" Josh asked without missing a beat.

"Ahh!" Cory made a face shaking his head.

Maya's cheeks flushed at Josh's comment, his hand resting comfortably in her back pocket.

"Can we please eat now?" Riley asked grabbing everyone's attention.

The family gathered around the table, extra chairs added so that everyone could fit. As per Thanksgiving tradition, everyone went around the table saying what they were thankful for. Josh squeezed Maya's hand under the table as he expressed his gratitude for his growing family. Maya smiled and said how grateful she was to have been so accepted and loved by this family she would soon officially get to call her own.

The conversation around the table was loud and continual as everyone talked about upcoming events, between Maya and Josh's wedding, Christmas that was just around the corner and, of course, Riley and Farkle's baby that was due in just over a month.

Josh's hand rested on Maya's thigh under the table casually as he carried on conversations with his mother and brother. Without breaking the flow of his talking, Josh's hand slowly crept its way higher and higher up Maya's thigh.

Maya's eyes widened feeling Josh's hand slipping closer to the space between her legs. She shot a look his direction, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

Josh leaned over to whisper into Maya's ear, "Game on, Hart," he reminded her of his words from earlier.

Maya kinked an eyebrow; fine, two could play that game. She swiftly slid her hand under the table as well, her hand going straight to button-fly of Josh's jeans, cupping her hand.

Josh cleared his throat feeling Maya's hand pressing against his crotch.

Maya's cheeks began flushing as Josh undid the button of her jeans and began slipping his hand under the waistband. _Was he really?_ Maya thought to herself.

Josh used his strength and pulled Maya closer to him so he had a better angle at his goal.

Maya exhaled shakily as Josh's fingers connected with her bare skin.

"Maya?" Josh asked, feigning confusion, "You okay?" This drew everyone's attention to the blonde, which only caused her cheeks to flush more.

Riley tilted her head seeing the reddening deepen on Maya's face.

Maya shook her head, "I'm fine," she smiled, her hand clasping down a little tighter on Josh's pants.

Josh took this as a challenge and he continued to work his magic under the table. He was winning, Maya didn't stand a chance.

"Um, actually - -" Maya said and pulled her sweater down over the top of her jeans and quickly excused herself to the restroom.

Josh painted a look of concern on his face, acting like he had no idea what happened to Maya. "I'm gonna go check on her," he said and followed Maya to the bathroom. He quickly opened the bathroom door, startling Maya slightly. He turned the water on and spun Maya around, pressing her up against the bathroom door, his hands wrapping around her face, kissing her deeply. His hands quickly pulled Maya's pants down just enough to give him the access he needed, Maya doing the same to Josh's, their lips never parting. Within moments, the two were connected again, their mouths muffling each other's moaning as they finished what Josh started at the table.

If Maya and Josh were good at one thing, it was a quickie. Moments later Josh was buttoning his pants back up as Maya splashed her face with water. Josh wrapped his arms around Maya's waist, standing behind her, looking at their reflection in the mirror. Maya looked up, her eyes locking on Josh's, a smile spreading across her face.

"I win," Josh whispered.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully, "You win," she said patting the side of Josh's face.

"I love you," Josh added.

Maya turned to face him, "I love you," she smiled up at him.

Josh closed his eyes as he gently kissed Maya's forehead.

"Come on," Maya said grabbing Josh's hand, leading the two of them out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" Cory asked as the two rejoined the family, their hands laced.

Josh nodded.

"Sorry," Maya smiled slightly as she sat back down and began eating again, Josh's hand still clasping hers under the table.

Josh leaned over and kissed Maya's temple, "I love you," he whispered again, "Almost Mrs. Matthews,"

Maya laid her head gently on Josh's shoulder, the sound of her being the newest Mrs. Matthews suddenly not making her stomach do somersaults. She was ready. Maya couldn't think of anything she wanted more.

The first week in December came quicker than either Josh or Maya expected, Thanksgiving seeming to just have ended. It was the Thursday before their big day, both of them having the rest of the week off from work to get everything finalized and ready for Saturday.

"Josh!" Maya called from their bedroom.

Josh appeared in the doorway, "What's up?" he asked.

"I can't find my shoes!" Maya said panicked.

"You already packed them." Josh was surprisingly calm. "And Riley has your dress. And the food will be there Saturday morning. Breathe."

Maya took a deep breath. "I just feel like I'm going to forget something,"

Josh took a step closer to Maya, "Babe, if you forget something, you forget something, it's not the end of the world. Will you be there?"

"Yes."

"Will I be there?"

"I hope so…"

"You know I will. That's all that matters, don't let all this other little stuff stress you out. It's going to be perfect, you're going to look gorgeous, no matter what."

Maya's whole body seemed to relax at Josh's words. She laid her forehead on Josh's chest, "Thank you," she mumbled.

Josh kissed the top of her head.

"What would I do without you?" Maya asked.

"Be Maya Hart forever," Josh teased.

"Oh god," Maya ran her hand through her hair.

"T-50 hours, until you are officially Maya Matthews," Josh practically beamed.

Maya's cheeks blushed at the sound of her new name; it sounded perfect.

"We're leaving in about an hour," Josh reminded Maya.

"Yep," Maya nodded. "I think I'm good."

-/-/-

"Get out of here, Josh!" Riley barked seeing Josh in the suit of the lodge mere hours before the wedding.

Maya smiled at Josh through the mirror; she was working on her hair, Josh standing behind her.

"This is bad luck, what is wrong with you two?"

"Settle down, Riles," Maya laughed.

"Now, Matthews." Riley demanded.

Josh laughed and placed a kiss on the top of Maya's head. "I'll see you out there?"

Maya's eyes locked onto Josh's in the mirror and she was suddenly very aware of how hard her heart was beating. The next time she would see Josh she would be walking aisle, moments away from becoming the newest Mrs. Matthews. She took a deep breath and nodded.

Josh could see the nerves spread across Maya's face. "No matter what," he whispered.

Maya's eyes immediately softened at Josh's words; he knew exactly what she needed in that moment, he knew exactly what she needed in every moment. And that was one of the many reasons she was marrying this man.

"Go!" Riley swatted Josh's arm.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," Josh threw his hands up as he turned to leave.

"You ready?" Riley asked as she admired her gorgeous friend in front of her.

Maya lips curled into the softest of smiles and she nodded, "I think so…"

"Everything is good to go, girls, it's all - -" Topanga announced as she walked into the suit, stopping in her tracks seeing the girls in front of her. "Maya," she breathed, her eyes immediately filling with tears.

Maya bit her lip and pulled her brows together.

"Okay, baby girl, everyone is - -" Katy's reaction was nearly identical to Topanga's as she entered the room, finally seeing her daughter completely ready.

Maya couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face, or the tears that began welling in her own eyes.

"Maya," Katy wrapped her arms around the younger blonde, "You look amazing," she held her close, not ready to let her go, both physically and suddenly, not ready to let her go as her baby girl.

"Thanks mom," Maya breathed into the embrace. "You don't look too bad yourself," She smiled as her mother pulled back from their hug.

"Oh," Katy blushed waving her in the air.

Riley laid her head on her mother's shoulder, "Can you believe it?" She whispered looking at her best friend.

Topanga kissed the top of Riley's head, rubbing her back, "It's going to be a beautiful day," she smiled. "Speaking of, it's time to get going, girls." Topanga announced.

Katy smiled brightly, pulling Maya into one more hug.

Riley walked over to her best friend, "You ready, Peaches?"

Maya grabbed Riley's hand, "Don't you go anywhere," she whispered.

"I'm right here," Riley smiled.

Katy and Topanga made they way to their seats, both waiting anxiously for the girls to make their appearance.

It was a small ceremony, just family; exactly how Maya and Josh had wanted it. A quiet place in the woods of Roxbury, a dozen chairs sitting on either side of the aisle outside amongst the trees, white accents gracing the area gently. Maya might have said she didn't want to get wrapped up in details of this wedding, but every inch of the event screamed Maya. It was perfect and perfectly done.

"Girls," Cory smiled seeing his daughter and Maya make their way to the entrance, their arms linked.

Riley smiled up at her dad, pulling Maya closer to her.

"Mr. Matthews," Maya whispered with a slight nod.

"Maya," Shawn breathed; she completely took his breath away. He shook his head, "You look beautiful…"

Maya smiled, "Thank you. You guys clean up nicely yourselves,"

Riley gently slipped her arm from Maya's, stepping to the side for Shawn to embrace her. She walked to her dad, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"How're you doing?" Cory asked glancing down at Riley's 8 month pregnant belly.

Riley placed her hand on her stomach gently, "We're holding up," she smiled.

"And how's she doing?" Cory asked with a quick nod back toward Maya.

Riley nodded, "She's holding up,"

"You two ready?" Cory asked glancing between the two girls.

Riley had a wild grin on her face, Maya's blue eyes shining with tears, they both looked at each other one last time before Maya gave the final nod, signaling that they could get things started.

Cory linked arms with Riley and signaled for the music to begin. Soft strings began and and Cory and Riley made their way down the aisle.

Josh's eyes finally glanced up, his hands wringing as he waited at the end of the aisle. He smiled softly seeing his brother, his best man, and his niece begin walking toward him. This was it, his life was about to begin.

The music shifted and all eyes were waiting for Maya to make her appearance.

"You ready, kiddo?" Shawn asked once more as he gently rubbed Maya's back.

Maya looked at the man she considered nothing but her father, her eyes brimming with tears, "Thank you," she whispered.

Shawn tilted his head slightly, "For what, Maya?" he asked.

"For everything, for showing me how a girl is supposed to be loved, for not leaving. I love you,"

Shawn's eyes filled with tears now, "Ah, Maya. I love you too," he sniffed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked raising an eyebrow, giving her one last out.

Maya laughed slightly and nodded, "I'm sure,"

"Alright, let's do this…"

Maya turned the corner, Josh finally getting his first glance of her. Josh's eyes immediately shined with tears and excitement as he saw the woman he was going to spend his life with. She was beautiful; she was more than beautiful, she was everything.

Maya couldn't hold back her smile as she finally saw Josh. There he was, standing in the sexiest suit she had ever seen, his hair perfect, and the look on his face piercing right through her. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she got closer to him.

Maya had heard people say that when you're in the moment, it's as if no one else exists but you and the one you are marrying, she laughed at the thought, but here she was, in the moment and she could have sworn she and Josh were the only people in the world.

"Hey gorgeous," Josh whispered as he took Maya's hands in his.

Maya's cheeks blushed as she smiled at Josh's comment.

Josh was still in awe of this woman in front of him, "You look amazing,"

"You're not too bad lookin yourself, Matthews," Maya quipped with a wink.

"You take care of her, Josh," Shawn reminded the youngest Matthews brother before he stepped back.

"No matter what," Josh whispered, his words directed at Maya.

"Friends and family…"

Maya couldn't tell you a single word that was said during the ceremony, she was completely lost in Josh's gaze the entire time. She was brought back to the moment as Josh gently squeezed her hands, "Babe," he whispered. Maya glanced around quickly and saw Riley holding a small sheet of paper; her vows.

Maya took a deep breath and looked into Josh's intense blue eyes as she began, "Josh… I have known you nearly my entire life… I have loved you just as long. Before you knew it, before you were ready, my heart knew, my heart was ready. Nothing in life, not time, not distance, not _age_ ," she teased slightly with a smile, "nothing could keep us away from each other. You showed me a love I never thought I could feel and gave me strength I never knew I needed. Joshua Gabriel Matthews, you have my whole, entire heart. I don't want to spend a single second of a single day with anyone else… no matter what,"

Josh breathed a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Babe," he whispered, his hands going to Maya's face. He gently pulled her face to his, placing a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Not yet!" Riley tried to correct the couple, eliciting laughs from their family and friends.

Maya blushed as she and Josh pulled away, laughing slightly.

"Sorry," Josh apologized, not really sorry at all. His eyes locked onto Maya's, "My turn," he whispered. "Maya, my love, my life," he began, "There is not a day, not a moment, that goes by that I am not completely consumed by everything about you. Your beauty, your grace, the love that you have and give to everyone around you - -Maya, I don't have word for what you mean to me. You have had me wrapped in everything about you since we were kids, amazing me even then with your passion and kindness. I couldn't imagine my life, I would never want to imagine my life with anyone but you. This is it for me, _you_ are it for me. No matter what," Josh ended on the same words Maya had.

This time is was Maya who pulled Josh to her, pressing her forehead against his, "I love you," she whispered.

"God I love you," Josh replied, his hands cupping her face as their lips collided once again.

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes; they were not following the order of things.

"You ready to make this official?" Josh asked.

Maya bit her bottom lip slightly and nodded, her eyes screaming with excitement.

Josh looked up at the officiant and gave him a nod to continue.

What felt like moments and yet a lifetime later, Maya felt Josh once again squeeze her hands.

"You may kiss the bride… again,"

Everyone laughed as Josh pulled Maya into a kiss that completely took her breath away, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around his neck; no one existed in that moment but the two of them, the cheers from their friends and family silenced by the world Josh and Maya created they were the only ones a part of.

"Mrs. Matthews," Josh smiled as he finally pulled back, just slightly, from the kiss, their foreheads pressed against each other.

Maya couldn't contain the smile that took over her face. "I like the sound of that,"

Josh nodded, "So do I,"

Josh and Maya stayed wrapped in that world they created for the rest of the night, their friends and family continually greeting and congratulating them. The reception was beautiful, white lights shining a romantic glow over everyone and everything in sight. Josh had arranged not only mini-grilled cheese and tomato soup, but also a hot chocolate and apple cider bar, with an entire spread for caramel apples.

Maya had promised she would handle the cake, and that she did. The rustic feel of the entire wedding was beautifully represented in the small red-velvet cake that screamed Maya.

Riley came up with the idea of having s'mores as favors for everyone and as the evening wore down, the group gathered around a small fire pit, the fire lighting everyone with the most beautiful glow as they all laughed and roasted marshmallows together.

Josh's arm stayed permanently wrapped around Maya's waist, not wanting to let her go, almost unsure if this day was real. He looked down at the beautiful blonde pulled in close to him, her head resting on his chest. "I want to stay here forever," he whispered Maya's familiar phrase from the weekend the two got engaged.

Maya nodded, "I think we get to now," she smiled.

"No matter what?" Josh asked.

"No matter what." Maya promised.

Josh smiled sweetly as he leaned down bringing Maya into another passionate kiss. Josh didn't know life could be this perfect, that he could feel this complete, but here he was, the most beautiful woman in the world wrapped in his arms, resting her head on his chest, officially wearing his last name. There was nothing more he wanted in his life.

-/-/-

Josh and Maya arrived at Cory and Topanga's Christmas Eve night last, as usual.

"Ah, and the newest Matthews finally grace us with their presence," Cory announced as he let Maya and Josh into the apartment.

"My brotha," Josh smiled.

Cory shook his head, a smile immediately spreading across his face. "My bortha," he said as he brought Josh into a hug.

Maya stood next to Josh, a bright smile painted across her face as she waited for Cory to finish embracing Josh. As Cory pulled away, Maya didn't miss a beat, "My brotha," she said holding her arms out for a hug from Cory.

"Ugh," Cory sighed shaking his head as he hugged Maya. "That will never _not_ be weird,"

Maya laughed as Cory rubbed her back, "You know you love me,"

"Lucky you," Cory smiled as he pulled back smiling as he took in the newlyweds in front of him. "You two look good,"

"Lots of sex," Josh nodded.

"Ahh!" Cory covered his ears.

Maya playfully slapped Josh's chest, her cheeks flushing as they often did when Josh tried to make Cory uncomfortable.

Josh shrugged, "What, it's true,"

"Everyone doesn't have to _know_ about it," Maya rolled her eyes.

"I like you better than him now," Cory told Maya.

Maya smiled and looked around the living room, "Where's my girl?" she asked confused, not seeing Riley.

Cory motioned behind him, "She's laying down in her room,"

Maya squeezed Josh's hand, signaling to him that she was about to walk away.

Josh pulled Maya closer before she slipped away, kissing her softly, "Love you," he whispered.

Maya smiled into Josh's kiss, "Love you," she repeated.

Cory smiled to himself seeing his brother so happy with the woman he loved, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Maya walked straight to Riley's old bedroom, her best friend the first person, aside from Cory, she needed to see. She knocked on the bedroom door gently.

"Too tired," Riley mumbled.

Maya pushed the door open and stepped into the familiar bedroom. "But it's Christmas," she smiled seeing Riley laying on the bed in front of her.

"Peaches!" Riley's voice immediately changed, a new energy evident after hearing her best friend.

"Hi buddy,"

Riley began pushing herself off the bed to greet Maya.

Maya waved her hand signaling for Riley to stay put. She kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed, curling up behind Riley, hugging her closely. "Merry Christmas," Maya whispered.

Riley smiled, wrapping her arms around Maya's, holding her tightly, "Merry Christmas,"

"How're you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Riley breathed.

"I bet. Just a few more days, Riles" Maya rubbed Riley's stomach. "Just a few more days, Maya Jr,"

Riley shook her head, "We're not naming her Maya Jr, Maya,"

Maya pouted. "Why not?"

Riley slowly rolled over to where she was facing her best friend now, a smile pressed on her lips. "Because," she started, "There's only room for one Maya in my World,"

Maya pressed her forehead against Riley's, her eyes closing softly.

"How's married life treating you?" Riley asked.

Maya leaned back, propping her head up on her hand, "Lots of sex," she repeated Josh's line from earlier.

"Ah!" Riley practically replicated Cory's exact reaction. "He's still my Uncle, Maya,"

"Ah, that's right, it's _Aunt_ Maya now,"

Riley laughed shaking her head, "No."

Maya raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"No." Riley repeated.

Maya smiled, not ready to let this one go just yet. "So, do you two have a name yet?"

Riley nodded, a sly smile on her face. "We do,"

"And?!" Maya exclaimed; she'd been waiting months for this.

"We're not telling anyone yet,"

"Ugh!" Maya flopped back on the bed eliciting a laugh from Riley. "Secrets don't make friends, Riley,"

Riley rubbed the top of Maya's head, "I've got enough friends,"

Josh knocked slightly on the open bedroom door as he appeared in the doorway. "Hey niece," he smiled.

"Uncle Josh," Riley sat up smiling right back at him.

Josh nodded behind him, "Your mom said food is ready,"

Riley nodded and slid her legs off the side of the bed, Josh immediately coming over to help the very pregnant Riley off the bed. "Thanks," she smiled sweetly.

"How much longer?" Josh asked.

"About a week and a half…"

"On my birthday!" Maya exclaimed practically bouncing with excitement.

Both Josh and Riley shook their heads rolling their eyes slightly at the blonde.

"That's your best friend," Josh laughed whispering to Riley.

Riley looked up at him, "That's _your_ wife," she reminded him.

Everyone sat down to eat, Riley taking a comfortable seat in the over-sized chair in the living room, Farkle quick to get her anything she needed.

There was virtually zero space between Josh and Maya as they sat on the couch, keeping Riley company in the living room.

"Josh, I think you've eaten more than I have today," Riley joked as Josh finished his plate quickly and began picking off Maya's without hesitation.

Josh looked up at Riley, his brows furrowed, "I thought I told you, Riles, lots of sex,"

Maya rolled her eyes laughing as both Riley and Cory let out the exact same "Ahh!" shaking their respective heads.

"That's never getting old," Josh smiled as he leaned down and kissed Maya.

"Mmm, you know what else will never get old?" Maya asked.

"No, Maya." Riley stopped her before she could even finish.

Maya nodded, " _Aunt_ Maya," she corrected her best friend.

"I will literally never call you that." Riley shook her head.

Maya smiled proud of herself, her eyebrows raised, "We'll see."

-/-/-

"Aunt Maya!" Riley gasped as Maya and Josh walked through the front door, arms loaded down with presents.

Maya smiled brightly as Riley's two year old daughter came running to her, "My Penny!" She exclaimed, quickly putting down the gifts that were almost exclusively the tiniest brunette's, and quickly scooping the girl up, plastering kisses all over her. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated.

"Aunt Maya" Penny giggled, her legs wiggling in Maya's arms.

Josh quickly snatched the toddler out of Maya's arms, throwing her over his shoulders, " _My_ Penny." He corrected looking up at his newest niece, bouncing slightly eliciting an even louder laugh from the little girl.

"Riles," Maya smiled embracing her best friend. "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," Riley hugged Maya close. "How are you?"

Maya smiled, her eyes practically glistening as she looked at her husband playing with Penny. "Great," she breathed.

Riley threw her arm around Maya, laying her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"How are you guys?" Maya asked.

"Exhausted." Riley's eyes were wide as she too watched her daughter and Uncle interact. "I have no idea how she has so much energy," she shook her head.

Maya laughed, "Someone has more energy than Riley Matthews?"

"She got it all _from_ Riley Matthews," Farkle added as she joined the girls.

"What's that saying about payback from your childhood?" Maya asked tilting her head laughing slightly.

"Well good luck for you two then," Riley teased Maya right back.

Maya smiled sweetly, her eyes immediately back on Josh as he snuck open another of the many presents they had for their niece. Her heart could barely handle watching her husband interact with a tiny version of her best friend. Penelope looked just like Riley, and she bounced around with the same energy the brunette had as a small child. Maya couldn't wait to see the person this little girl was going to grow into. At almost three years old, she was the complete love and joy of the entire Matthews family, eliciting laughs out of anyone she was around, then batting her eyes and making them fall completely in love with her regardless of her prior action; that was the Maya in her Riley always said. Being born the day before Maya's birthday was also the Maya in her. It was the running dialogue in the family, and while Riley swore off naming her daughter Maya, Penelope was a very close second that brought the blonde to a puddle of tears the day she was born. Penny held such a special spot in Maya's heart, a love she didn't know she could feel.

"Josh, I swear to God, if you let her open another present - -" Riley scolded her Uncle as he grabbed another box for Penny to rip in to.

Josh waved his niece's warning off and began opening another box with Penny.

Riley shook her head, "You guys spoil her way too much,"

Maya smiled proudly, "Of course we do."

"Payback, my friend, just you wait," Riley exhaled and laid her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Are your parents here?" Maya asked noticing she had yet to see Cory or Topanga.

"Oh yeah, Mom's in the kitchen, Dad is with Auggie out back,"

Maya kissed the top of Riley's head, "I'm gonna go say hi," she smiled and stood up.

Josh's eyes were immediately on Maya, watching her every move.

Maya gave him a small smile and nod back toward Penny as she turned and headed for the kitchen. "Hello my favorite sister-in-law," Maya smiled brightly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Maya!" Topanga smiled, opening her arms to embrace the blonde in a hug.

Maya hugged Topanga tightly, "Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas. How have you guys been? We missed you at Thanksgiving," Topanga said rubbing Maya's arms as she pulled her back.

Maya nodded, "We're good. Yeah, sorry, that was… all me," she shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly.

Topanga raised an eyebrow curiously at her sister-in-law.

Maya's lips were pressed together tightly, a small smile trying to creep its way onto her face.

"Stop it!" Topanga exclaimed.

"Shh," Maya laughed looking around, making sure no one heard.

"Maya!"

"Shh!" Maya repeated.

"Who knows?!" Topanga asked excitedly.

Maya shook her head, "Josh, my parents, that's it." She couldn't keep the smile off her face now. "We're telling Riley today,"

Topanga pulled Maya into another hug, "Maya," she breathed, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, we're pretty excited."

"How far along are you?" Topanga asked, ready for all the details.

Maya made a face, "Four and a half months,"

"What?!" Topanga exclaimed pulling back, examining the tiny girl in front of her. "How in the world have you two kept this hidden?!"

Maya laughed, "Baggy clothes," she said with a shrug, "I don't know." she laughed. "I really didn't start showing until like last week or so, and just barely," Maya told Topanga turning to the side, pulling her shirt against her, placing her hands strategically on her stomach. There was barely a bump, and if you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have noticed it, but now that Topanga knew, she could see it all over Maya.

Just then Cory walked through the back door that lead to the kitchen, "Hey, Topang - - Maya!" He greeted seeing the new addition in the kitchen.

Maya's eyes were wide, Cory catching her off guard. "Merry Christmas," she smiled, her hands still clasping her slightly showing stomach.

"Are you…?" He asked cautiously.

Maya nodded slightly, a smile painted on her face.

Cory quickly wrapped the blonde in a tight embrace, "Oh, Maya. Congratulations, sweetie!"

"Thank you. Don't say anything, we're surprising Riley later," Maya smiled

Cory and Topanga kept their lips sealed throughout dinner. Josh couldn't keep his eyes off Maya, though, continually checking in with her, strategically pulling Penny off his wife when he felt like she was getting too rough. Josh had been incredibly cautious with Maya over the past several months, their last pregnancy suddenly weighing heavy on his mind as Maya progressed through this one.

As per Matthews tradition, after dinner, everyone gathered around the tree to exchange, what is supposed to be, one present per person before bed. Maya and Josh ignored the rule when it came to Penny, however, and in between every present the adults opened, Josh would slide another one to the little brunette.

"Josh!" Riley scolded again.

Josh made a face at his niece, "She's three," he shrugged.

"You're ruining my child." Riley said pointedly at Josh and Maya.

Maya was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the tree, Josh behind her, his legs on either side of her, Maya leaning against his chest. She leaned back and looked up at her husband, "We're ruining her child," Maya repeated Riley's words, a fake frown on her face.

Josh placed a quick kiss on Maya's lips. "She'll live."

"Okay, Riles, yours next," Maya smiled, "Hey Penny, take this to Mommy?" She asked holding a bag to the two year old and pointing to Riley.

"Mine?" Penny smiled wide-eyed.

"Mommy," Maya repeated with a laugh pointing again to Riley.

Penny sat down and began pulling paper out of the bag eliciting laughs from the adults.

"This is both of your doing," Riley pointed to Josh and Maya as she kneeled next to her daughter who was quickly ripping through the bag.

Penny pouted not seeing a present in the bag. "All gone?" she said, her brows pulled together, her hands upturned as she looked at her mother confused.

Riley looked at the pile of paper around her daughter, confused as well. She looked up at Maya, her brows now pulled together in confusion; Penny really was her twin.

Maya rolled her eyes playfully nodding to the bag, Josh rested his chin on the top of Maya's head as they both watch Riley search the bag.

"Can I see, Pen?" Riley asked gently sliding the bag out of her daughter's hands. She glanced inside and spotted an envelope. "Mmm," she hummed pulling the envelope out. "Please be a week of free babysitting," she joked. Riley opened the envelope, a card with, what Riley recognized immediately as Maya's handwriting, _Your present is on layaway…_ written across the front. "Thanks peaches," Riley shot Maya a look, teasing her.

Josh wrapped his arms around Maya, as she rolled her eyes waiting on her friend to open the card.

Riley flipped the card opened, Maya's handwriting again _Arriving May, 2031,_ and a drawing of what Riley immediately identified as a sonogram. "Wait…" she breathed and looked up at her best friend.

Maya smiled at Riley, not saying anything just yet.

"Wait!" Riley exclaimed louder this time as she pressed herself up onto her knees. Penny looked up at her mother confused. "Maya!" Tears were filling in Riley's eyes, "Is this… are you guys…?"

Maya's brows raised as she nodded slightly.

"Maya," Riley was officially crying now as she lunged into her best friend, embracing her in a tight hug, Josh bracing Maya from behind as Riley hugged onto her tightly.

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched the two girls embrace; this moment full of so many emotions, so much meaning.

"When are you…? How long? How could you not tell me?!" Riley exclaimed all at once as she pulled back from Maya.

Penny wasn't sure what was happening, but she followed her mother's lead and threw herself into Maya's arms.

"Penny!" Riley gasped, pulling her daughter off Maya. "Be careful," she told her gently.

Penny looked up at her mother confused.

"Aunt Maya has a baby in her tummy," Riley said pointing to Maya's stomach.

Josh pressed his lips to the back of Maya's head, this was one of those moments he would remember for the rest of his life, he wanted to absorb every second of it. His heart was pounding as he held Maya close to him, his love for this woman only growing every day they were together.

Riley held her daughter in her lap as she looked up at Maya, "So…?" she started again, waiting for Maya to answer her previous questions.

Maya nodded to the card in Riley's hand, "May," she said answering the first question, "The middle of May. Um… we've known for a few months I guess… that's why we missed Thanksgiving - -"

"Is everything okay?" Riley was immediately concerned.

Maya nodded emphatically. "Yeah, no, totally, we're fine. I was just fighting some really bad morning sickness. And we weren't ready to tell everyone just yet… but everything's fine," she assured her best friend.

Riley exhaled and nodded, relaxing for a moment. "Hey!" She said swatting Maya's knee. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Maya laughed, flinching back from Riley's hand, "We just did," she smiled.

Riley's brows set, pinched together and huffed, "Fine,"

Penny looked up at her mom, then immediately mimicked her facial expression, "Fine," she practically squeaked.

"Oh yeah, sassy britches?" Josh asked from behind Maya.

Penny pointed a tiny finger at her Uncle, "You sassy _bwitches_ ,"

"I'm takin all your presents back, then," Josh teased sticking his tongue out.

Penny's jaw dropped, "Uh!"

Maya shook her head winking at her niece, "No way," she whispered.

Penny stuck her tongue back out at Josh and crawled into Maya's lap.

Maya kissed the top of Penny's head. "I love you, little Pen,"

"Love you, Aunt Maya,"

Riley smiled looking at her best friend as she held her daughter, Josh's arms still protectively around his wife. This was the life Maya deserved, this was the happiness Maya deserved; tears filled Riley's eyes once again as she smiled seeing how complete her best friend looked.

-/-/-

"Dad!" a little voice rang through the room.

"You're being summoned," Maya whispered.

"If we don't move, maybe they'll go away," Josh suggested.

Maya laughed and curled into Josh's chest.

"Mama," another, smaller voice called.

Maya sighed, the five year old voice could be "slept through" for a few moments, but when she heard her three and a half year old calling for her, Maya knew she had to get up. She opened the door to her bedroom, "Coop," she smiled, ruffling her son's head, "Go get him," she nodded to the bed behind her, signaling to her son to go wake up his father.

Cooper smiled wildly and ran past his mother, quickly jumping on the bed, "Dad!"

"Maya!" Josh whined as Maya smiled and made her way to the kids' room.

"Hi baby girl," she smiled seeing her daughter standing on the bed that was much too big for her.

"Mama!" the tiny blonde smiled holding her arms in the air.

"Lilly!" Maya repeated the excitement in her daughter's voice as she scooped her up, kissing her face.

Lilly's hands immediately went to Maya's hair, running her fingers through her mother's long blonde locks as she hummed to herself.

Maya carried the curly, blonde hair, blue eyed spitting image of herself back to the bedroom Josh and Cooper were both in.

"Lilly bug!" Josh smiled seeing his daughter, Cooper sitting on his chest.

"Daddy!" Lilly squealed wiggling out of Maya's arms.

"Chopped liver," Maya shook her head.

"What are we doing today, kiddies?" Josh asked as he snuggled Lilly close to him and ran his hands through Cooper's hair.

"Princess!" Lilly cheered.

"Ahh, do we have to?" Cooper groaned.

"What do you want to do today, Coop?" Maya asked joining the kids on the bed.

Cooper leaned back placing his head in his mother's lap. "Star Wars!"

"That's my boy!" Josh said holding his hand up for a high-five.

Maya shook her head, laughing. Josh and Cooper had such a great father-son relationship, they were complete buds, Cooper wanting to do everything with Josh, Josh ready to do everything with his son. And then there was Lilly. At three and a half years old, this blonde firecracker was Maya 100%, she had her mother's hair, her mother's eyes, her mother's quick sass, and at almost four, Josh could already see Maya's tiny size taking hold in their daughter. If anyone was going to have this grown man wrapped around their finger, it was Lilly Matthews, Maya a very close second.

"Daddy," Lilly looked up at her dad, her blue eyes shining as she batted her eyelashes. "Princesses," she pouted sweetly.

Josh's heart completely melted, if she kept looking at him like that, Josh would be dressed as a princess himself. "Who taught you that?" he asked pinching her cheek.

"That's my girl," Maya winked.

"Bud…" Josh started looking over at Cooper.

"Ugh," he sighed, "Fine, we can go do princesses," he said giving in rather easily.

Maya leaned down and kissed Cooper's forehead. "You're a sweetheart, Coop," she whispered. "We'll go to Star Wars land, I promise," she assured him. Maya's phone started buzzing on the nightstand and she leaned over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Aunt Maya," a very definitive voice said from the other end of the phone.

Maya laughed, "Penelope," she repeated in the same tone.

"Mom said you to come get me, she's sleeping."

Maya laughed, "Where's your mother?"

"Sleeping," she repeated, Maya could practically hear the pout in Penny's voice.

"And Dad?"

"He's in the shower,"

"Can I talk to Mom?"

Penny sighed and Maya could hear her voice further away now, as she spoke to Riley, "Aunt Maya wants to talk to you,"

"How are they awake?" Riley practically cried.

"I have no idea," Maya laughed.

"Didn't we wear them out enough yesterday?"

"Apparently not. Both of mine are up and bouncing to get out of this room,"

"I can't," Riley shook her head.

Maya laughed, "This is what happens when you get yourself knocked up before our family vacation to Disney, my love,"

"Leave me alone," Riley snapped.

Maya looked over at Josh, "Your niece is feisty this morning,"

Josh laughed shaking his head.

"Want me to come get Penny? I've got to get Coop and Lil dressed and then we can take everyone to breakfast,"

"Yes," Riley whined. "Would you, please?"

"Of course," Maya smiled.

"I love you,"

"You better," Maya teased. "Come on, little Lil, let's go get Penny,"

"Yay!" Lilly cheered and hopped up from Josh's arms.

"Hey," Josh gently grabbed Maya's hand as she picked Lilly up.

Maya looked down at her husband, tilting her head slightly.

Josh's eyes softened as he looked at Maya, "I love you," he practically whispered.

Maya smiled sweetly, "I love you, babe," she said and leaned down to kiss him.

Lilly followed suit and kissed her father's cheek.

"And I'll love you even more if you get Coop ready," Maya smiled. "We'll be back," she waved.

"Be back!" Lilly waved mimicking her mother.

Josh and Maya managed to wrangle all three kids down for breakfast, characters stopping by their table every few minutes greeted with cheers, screams and a few tears as Lilly got scared and ran to her mother's arms.

Josh looked around the table and he couldn't help but laugh. This was the definition of crazy; Cooper and Penny were loudly chatting across the table to each other, debating over which character was their favorite. Lilly was clinging to Maya for dear life, the most recent visit by an oversized bear coming up from behind her sending her into a fit of screams. Very little food was being eaten, by the kids or the adults, and Josh was sure that would lead to a meltdown or two in a few hours as well. He looked at Maya who somehow was managing the entire situation just fine. He didn't have the words to describe this moment, how perfect this chaos felt, how he wouldn't have changed a single thing about it if he could. Maya's eye caught his and a brilliant smile spread across her lips "What?" she shook her head.

She was truly beautiful. Everything Josh could have ever hoped for, everything he didn't even know to hope for, Maya was it. She was still quick, always keeping him on his toes. She was kind, loving him and their family with a capacity that still amazed him every single day. She was smart, funny, stubborn; Maya was everything. And she had given him everything. Josh leaned in and placed a kiss on her temple. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what, babe?" Maya asked confused.

"For this, for everything. Maya," He grabbed her free hand. "I love you. This life is perfect because of you,"

Maya laughed a little, " _This_ is perfect?" she looked at the table in front of them and down at their daughter in her lap, eating off her plate.

Josh nodded, "This is perfect." He repeated. "With you, it's always perfect, no matter what."

Maya's heart soared at those words that held every ounce of meaning in their relationship. She smiled at Josh and nodded slightly and leaned toward him, her lips gently pressing against his. "No matter what," she whispered back to him.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed the roller coaster that was the ride of No Matter What. I truly loved writing it, and I am so sorry for the long gaps between UDs. I hope I did this story justice and I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate your taking the time to read this, I know the UDs have all been super long, and I can't tell you what it means to me that you put in the time to read and live through this story with these characters.

I'm going to miss you guys and this story -it's like sending your child to college! It just exists out in the world without me now. If you get a wild hair to let me know your thoughts, drop me a review, I'll give you all my love in review replies.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for hanging with me through this one. I love you guys!

xoxo  
Manders


End file.
